HOSTILITY (Indonesian translation)
by ironapff
Summary: Didalam dunia showbiz. Disana tidak ada yang namanya permusuhan yang nyata. Dulu Luhan merupakan seorang bintang yang menjadi objek dari kecemburuan. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanya menjadi sisi pencemburu. Kai/Luhan (main) [kailu], Chanyeol/Sehun [chanhun], Lay/Baekhyun [laybaek], Kris/Tao [kristao], one-sided!Luhan/Kyungsoo, Rating: NC-17. EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Chinese Title:** 敌意

 **English Title: Hostility**

 **Author: spidermansoso**

 **English Translator: disquietedly**

 **Indonesian Translator : ironapff**

 _ **Do not plagiarize or repost without credits**_

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance, Drama

 **Pairing:** Kai/Luhan (main), Chanyeol/Sehun, Lay/Baekhyun, Kris/Tao, one-sided!Luhan/Kyungsoo

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** non-con, dub-con, language, illicit drug use, major character death

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ─ Yang disebut permusuhan.**

* * *

Didalam dunia showbiz. Disana tidak ada yang namanya permusuhan yang nyata─hanya dua orang yang memiliki level dari status yang hampir sama, dan terjadi cemburu. Tetapi ketika dua orang yang sangat berbeda level satu dari yang lainnya, permusuhan ini mungkin berubah menjadi iri, dan kemudian menjadi pemikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Dulu Luhan merupakan seorang bintang yang menjadi objek dari kecemburuan. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanya menjadi sisi pencemburu.

Sementara aktor pendukung pertama, Do Kyungsoo, sedang berdiskusi dengan Sutradara tentang detail scenenya, Luhan mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dan memeriksa dengan hati-hati jerawat yang muncul di sekitar mulut dia kemarin malam, mau tidak mau Luhan berhadapan dengan wajah baby-facenya yang ia miliki hubungan cinta-benci ketika memilikinya. Ini merupakan wajah yang mengantarkan dia ditemukan pencari bakat ketika umur empat tahun, dan kemudian menjadikannya pemain film yang disorot dengan dukungan yang sangat kuat dalam festival Chinese New Year. Sebagai hasilnya, Luhan menjadi kesayangan masyarakat yang dikenal oleh muda serta orang tua. Tetapi itu juga karena wajah awet mudanya yang menyembunyikan kedewasaannya sebagai orang dewasa, bahkan sampai banyak Sutradara menyatakan kalau muka baby-facenya dapat mengganggu atmosfir dari emosional scene─menjadikan akting Luhan dengan para gadis-gadis memberikan perasaan menjadi hubungan kakak-adik, dan chemistry romantis selalu susah untuk didapat.

Lu Zhihan, seorang sutradara ternama yang membuat debut Luhan, yang telah menawarkan Luhan banyak kesempatan. Tetapi Luhan tampaknya membiarkan Sutradara Lu turun tangan sendiri menjadi sumber kritik untuk film yang Luhan muncul didalamnya, semua kritik tersebut bukan terkait dengan kemampuan aktingnya─melainkan wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, keduanya tidak lagi memiliki interaksi yang terkait pekerjaan selain dibelakang layar, kontak pribadi.

Kali ini, Sutradara Lu adalah yang menghubungkan Luhan dan menjadikan dia aktor pendukung kedua di film Password. Di dalam film ini, dia menjadi teman dari tokoh pemeran utama. Mesikipun dia tidak punya banyak bagian scene, tetapi part-nya tetap cukup menarik. Selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan telah meninggalkan keras kepalanya - jika ada peran yang tersedia, dia akan mengambilnya. Setelah semua, industri showbiz cukup besar baginya untuk bertahan hidup dalam satu atau lain cara.

"Luhan-ge, aku mendapatkan minuman crystal sugar pear dari wanita di ujung, minumlah sebelum kamu panas dalam." Oh Sehun menyerahkan sebuah termos ke Luhan, yang masih mencoba untuk memecahkan jerawatnya di depan kaca.

Oh Sehun mulai bekerja untuk luhan sebagai asistennya tepat saat selesai kuliah. Pada saat itu, popularitas Luhan sedang turun, begitu manajer lamanya 'star manajer' berhenti karena tidak ingin jatuh dan mengubur potensi sendiri dengan Luhan. Diatas semua itu, Luhan secara acak memilih satu dari tumpukan surat lamaran, dan kebetulan milik Oh Sehun. Di dalam suratnya, Oh Sehun tidak menggunakan kosakata yang mewah. Dia hanya menulis bahwa dia telah tumbuh dengan menonton film Luhan, dan berharap dia bisa membantunya. Luhan segeram memanggil nomor telpon yang tercantum dalam surat itu dan Oh Sehun mulai bekerja pada hari berikutnya. Dan mulai saat itu Oh Sehun menjadi asistennya.

Kadang-kadang Oh Sehun akan mengeluh bahwa ia telah memilih orang yang salah untuk bekerja. Dia memperkirakan bosnya menjadi baik hati dan mudah untuk dilayani, tapi ternyata, Luhan tidak fleksibel dan sulit. Untuk alasan ini, Oh Sehun akan sering, tapi tidak sengaja, menyinggung bosnya yang tidak bertindak seperti bos. Meskipun semua mengeluh, Oh Sehun masih bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan script naskah untuk Luhan. Bahkan, jika bukan karena Oh Sehun, Luhan mungkin sudah tidak di dunia hiburan.

"Oh, aku akan meminumnya setelah aku selesai dengan adegan ini. Aku ada syuting sampai akhir malam, tidak perlu menungguku. Pulanglah ke rumah dan membantu aku memberi makan Ado."

Luhan memiliki Samoyed bernama Ado. Anjing yang manis, tapi bulunya sulit untuk dirawat. Selain makan teratur, seseorang harus menyisir bulunya juga.

"Baiklah. Emosi Ado tidak tentu akhir-akhir ini, ia hampir menggigitku kemarin! Jadi aku harus mengurus anjingmu dibanding menjadi asistenmu? Itulah caramu menghancurkan karirmu?" Oh Sehun meminum dan mencengkran jus jeruknya, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"bagaimana jika iya? Pergi dan enyahlah segera!" Luhan mendorong Oh Sehun dan merapihkan dirinya kembali. Do Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan sutradara dan asisten sutradara yang bertanggung jawab atas koordinasi, sudah menyuruh Luhan bahwa sudah tiba gilirannya.

Dengan enggan, Oh Sehun meninggalkan tempat syuting dengan Luhan yang mendesaknya berulang. Luhan mulai menyesuaikan dan membenamkan dirinya pada karakternya.

Meskipun wajah baby-facenya telah mengorbankan beberapa kesempatan, tetapi aktingnya masih sempurna. Aktor utama, Do Kyungsoo, memberi senyum kepada Luhan.

"Maaf... menunggu lama karena aku."

Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyanyi ballad yang populer saat ini dan menjadi sorotan. Di dalam showbiz, penyanyi dapat dibentuk juga menjadi aktor, jadi selama proses syuting dan akting, penyanyi sering menunjukkan kecanggungan sebagai semorang yang amatir.

"semua orang seperti ini ketika pertama kali."

Luhan berbohong. Ketika ia pertama kali memulai aktingnya, ia sangat berbakat, mungkin itu karena dia sangat muda. Ia melakukan akting dengan nalurinya. Dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang memiliki bakat untuk akting.

Pikiran itu membuat Luhan merasa pahit dan sedih, karena meskipun demikian, ia tidak menjadi aktor utama, tetapi hanya pemain pendukung.

"Setelah kami selesai syuting adegan ini, aku akan metraktirmu makan malam ringan!" Do Kyungsoo meletakkan lengannya di bahu Luhan seolah-olah mereka akrab. Luhan melirik. Sadar ketidaknyamanan menyebar saat ia melihat tangan Do Kyungsoo di bahunya sendiri.

"aku masih harus syuting hingga larut malam. Mungkin lain kali." Luhan mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah ia tidak punya pilihan selain menolak. Do Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Mungkin itu karena sutradara memiliki terobosan dengan Do Kyungsoo saat pengambilan gambar bagiannya, atau karena Luhan yang kooperatif, pengambilan adegan terakhir dengan penyanyi berjalan dengan baik.

Aktor utama untuk film Password adalah Kim Jongin, yang sedang naik daun dalam industri film internasional selama lima tahun terakhir. Awalnya ia hanya mempertimbangkan naskah Hollywood, Kim Jongin tidak ingin mengambil bagian dalam film dalam negeri. Namun, Wang Jiacheng, stradara film ini, adalah mentornya. Setelah tidak sukses terus menerus dalam casting mendapatkan pemeran utama, Kim Jongin tidak punya pilihan selain mundur dari panggung Hollywood dan kembali ke China untuk film Password.

Meskipun Kim Jongin dan Luhan adalah teman dalam karakter mereka di film, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain di setiap adegan film yang diambil secara individu. Kecuali untuk adegan bersama, malam ini secara teknis pertama kalinya mereka bermain bersama satu sama lain. Bahkan, Luhan memendam perasaan sulit dijelaskan kepada aktor baru, termasuk Kim Jongin. Mereka bisa sampai di puncak karir tanpa banyak kendala. Dan tidak sperti Luhan yang mulai sebagai cilik, sebagian besar aktor baru dapat diterima secara luas untuk tampilan dewasa mereka. Bahkan jika karir akting mereka tidak berjalan mulus, setidaknya itu selalu bergerak maju. Luhan iri dengan trend perkembangan ini, tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu tidak adil.

Tetapi dalam gaya hidupnya, Luhan sulit untuk memiliki kesan yang positive pada aktor seperti itu. Mereka sering menjadi orang yang dibicarakan pada headline gosip, banyak dari mereka sering membuang amarahnya pada tempat syuting dan banyak dari mereka yang membunyai kehidupan pribadi yang tidak baik. Namun, setelah bergabung dengan kru Password kesan Luhan tentang Kim Jongin agak berubah. Meskipun pemikiran tantang Kim Jongin tentang itu, Luhan menghormati profesionalismenya di set.

Pada malam hari ini. Begitu lampu set telah diaktifkan, mobil van milik Kim Jongin tiba di luar set. Asistennya keluar terlebih dahulu dari van, tangannya penuh dengan hadiah, dengan sopan dibagikan kepada kru yang hadir, termasuk aktor seperti Luhan.

Meskipun ia masih rookie di dalam industri, Kim Jongin sudah memahami cara hal-hal bekerja di sekitar dunia ini. Setiap orang yang telah bekerja sama dengan dia semua memberi komentar positif tentang Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin belum keluar dari van sampai beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin karena ia masih memperbaiki penampilan di dalam. Meskipun wajahnya penuh senyum, Luhan tahu bahwa ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum pada siapa pun─ini adalah keterampilan yang diperlukan selebriti profesional. Karena kakinya yang panjang, tidak butuh tiga langkah lebih untuk Kim Jongin sampai ke tempat monitor direktur. Keduanya kemudian bertukar salam secara antusias, dengan tangan tersampir di bahu masing-masing. Itu jelas bahwa mereka kenalan lama. Wang Jiacheng adalah salah satu sutradara dalam negeri dengan reputasi internasional. Kali ini, Luhan bersedia untuk bergabung dalam kru sebagai pemeran pendukung hanya karena reputasi Direktur Wang. Dia cukup ramah, tapi dia memberi aura yang berat terhadap sikap profesionalnya bahkan selama percakapan biasa tentang film. Rasanya mustahil bahwa seseorang akan memiliki interaksi lebihi dengan dia.

Kebanyakan dari aktor akan bersikap manis dan lebih menjilat setelah bergabung dengan kru seperti ini, hanya berharap untuk membuka jalan mulus mereka. Bukan berarti Luhan tidak mengerti ini. Hanya saja menjaga agar dia tidak mendapatkan jilatan dari aktor lain di dalam kru. Hari ini Luhan pertama kali melihat sutradara Wang begitu dekat dengan aktor dan berperilaku seolah-olah mereka adalah teman baik. Tiba-tiba, Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal rasa hormat lebih untuk Kim Jongin dan pengaruhnya.

Dalam adegan ini, karakter Luhansebagai Luo Cheng, memainkan peran sebagai mediator. Memiliki perasaan terhadap aktris utama, Luo Cheng memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Zhou He (karakter Kim Jongin dalam film ini) setelah melihat bahwa aktris utama hampir mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena Zhou He. Direktur mengambil lokasi syuting di sepanjang garis pantai untuk mengekspresikan kekesalan karakter filmnya. Mereka tidak di pantai, tapi angin malam sebanding memberikan Luhan sakit kepala.

ini hanya adegan tambahan, tapi syuting mengambil jam ekstra hanya karena Kim Jongin harus mengambil penerbangan pagi ke Amerika. Kim Jongin telah selesai dengan bagiannya dalam satu take, hanya perlu sepuluh menit. Begitu Luhan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya di script, sutradara yang teriak "cut".

"Terima kasih semuanya, kalian semua sudah bekerja keras!" ucap Kim Jongin sambil membungkuk dan mengangguk kepada mereka. Sebelum bermain Luhan dengan sopan berkata, "Saya sangat suka kerja-kerjamu sebelumnya. Ini suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

Luhan tahu bahwa ia hanya bersikap sopan. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa dia juga harus bermain bersama, itulah bagaimana bekerja dalam bisnis ini. Melihat Kim Jongin, Luhan menjawab dengan sopan, "Terima kasih."

Syuting terkahir berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah memakai mantelnya, Luhan menelepon gege untuk menjemputnya, tetapi asisten Kim Jongin datang sebelum Luhan semoat memencet tombol telepon.

"Mr. Luhan, Jongin mengatakan bahwa jika Anda akan kembali ke kota, kami dapat memberikan anda tumpangan."

Melihat bahwa orang itu yang cukup baik, dan berpikir bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja karena itu dalam perjalanan pulang mereka juga, Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, jika tidak masalah." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam van dengan asisten Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin dengan mata terpejam tertidur di belakang van. Setelah melihat ini, Luhan menarik senyum dan berterima kasih kepadanya dan diam-diam duduk di kursi penumpang lainnya. Selama ketika wan berbelok dan tiba-tiba van terguncang sedikit, Kim Jongin tiba-tiba bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Kim Jongin mendongak dan melihat ke jendela.

"01:30. Anda dapat kembali tidur. sekitar satu jam setidaknya dari kota ke bandara Peicheng." Asisten menjawab sambil mengirim pesan teks untuk mengkoordinasikan jadwal Kim Jongin.

Melihat bahwa Kim Jongin sudah bangun, Luhan berpikir bahwa karena dia telah mendapatkan tumpangan dari mereka, ia mengembangkan senyum dan memandang Kim Jongin, "aku tadi ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tadi kau tadi sedang tidur. Terima kasih untuk memberikan saya tumpangan. "

"kita searah." Kim Jongin tidak mengatakan lebih, dan juga dengan Luhan, yang diam hanya mendengarkan suara ban bergesekan dengan jalan.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, Luhan turun disekitar rumahnya. Dia dan Kim Jongin berbicara sedikit sebelum van melaju pergi.

Berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menonton van pergi, Luhan mendesah. Memang benar bahwa untuk orang-orang dengan tingkat status seperti Kim Jongin, setiap hal sepele akan tepat diurus. Luhan tidak sadar menggeleng saat ia merasakan tekanan. Dia menyentuh jerawat di sekitar mulut dan teringat sesuatu. Lalu ia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia telah meninggalkan termos berisi minuman crystal sugar pear yang Oh Sehun punya dia di depan kaca depan van Kim Jongin itu. Sehun mungkin akan berteriak padanya karena ia begitu pelupa.

Hari-hari ini, tidak banyak selebriti yang sudah ke tingkat seperti di mana Kim Jongin sekarang. Luhan dibandingkan asisten profesional Kim Jongin dengan miliknya, tampaknya asisten berada di atas bosnya. Ini adalah perbedaan Kim Jongin dari Luhan.


	2. Chapter 2A

**Ch. 2 (i/ii) – Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi terkenal?**

* * *

Ketika Luhan sampai di rumah, Oh Sehun sedang makan mie instan dan menonton sebuah sinetron di TV, Ado berada di kakinya. Dia tidak menandakan menyambut Luhan ketika ia masuk. Sebaliknya, ia memberi isyarat dengan dagunya menuju ke arah script yang berada di meja.

"Ini adalah script dari Presiden Choi. Dia mengatakan bahwa peranmu yang sekarang akan segera berakhir, sehingga kita harus mulai mencari peran baru." Oh Sehun mengatakan dengan nada getir. Choi Minho adalah presiden dari agensi management Luhan, TIME. Meskipun karir Luhan sedang meredup selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Choi Minho tampaknya tidak ingin melepas Luhan keluar. Luhan pasti bersyukur tentang hal ini.

Namun, Oh Sehun tidak benar-benar menyukai Presiden Choi. Oh Sehun hidup dengan prinsip─ia mudah akan sangat mudah curiga terhadap apapun tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Oh Sehun berpikir bahwa karena Luhan tidak lagi punya banyak penawaran yang dimiliki, dia seharusnya menjadi diabaikan. Sebaliknya, Choi berlawanan dengan ini. Ini persis mengapa Oh Sehun memiliki keraguan tentang Choi secara pribadi.

Meskipun Oh Sehun lebih muda dari Luhan, pemikirannya seringkali negatif. Dalam dunia showbiz misalnya, Oh Sehun percaya bahwa ada terlalu banyak korupsi di lingkaran ini, dan bosnya, Luhan, adalah target yang paling mudah yang kemungkinan akan 'dimakan hidup-hidup'.

Mengenai hal ini, Luhan berpikir bahwa keyakinan Oh Sehun sebenarnya hanya menunjukkan kenaifan nya.

Dalam hal showbiz, Luhan tidak mudah tertipu selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi ia masih memiliki kestabilan dalam bisnis ini selama ini. Meskipun kepura-pura tidaktahuannya, Luhan pada dasarnya menyadari semua orang dalam, Info di belakang layar.

Choi Minho merupakan seorang gay. Luhan tahu ini karena setelah pesta makan malam perusahaan, ia membatu Choi Minho yang mabuk pulang ke rumah. Luhan tahu batas sehingga ia hanya mabuk dengan cukup. Ketika Choi Minho memegang wajah Luhan dan hendak menciumnya, Luhan menghindari dengan menggeser dan keluar dari genggamannya, menyebabkan bosnya jatuh langsung ke lantai.

Hal semacam ini tidak asing bagi Luhan. Setelah semuanya, ia telah berada di bisnis ini sejak ia masih kecil, ditambah memiliki wajah baby-face yang sangat menarik bagi orang-orang kaya, banyak eksekutif telah mencoba untuk mendekati Luhan. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena keberuntungan murni atau keterampilan diri yang luar biasa, tapi ia mampu menghindari dan berhasil di setiap setiap kesempatan. Tentu saja, ini termasuk bosnya sendiri, Choi Minho.

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya memiliki sikap yang saling pengertian untuk tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi. Setelah semuanya, mereka adalah orang dewasa, dan karena Luhan telah jelas menolaknya, Choi Minho tidak membuat upaya lain. Itu adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak layak untuk diperdebatkan.

Kemudian Choi Minho berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda di perusahaan, Lee Taemin. Hubungan mereka putus-sambung dengan setidaknya tiga putus. Luhan pikir itu tidak mungkin bahwa dia sendiri akan 'dimakan hidup-hidup', seperti yang di khawatirkan Oh Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak memiliki nomor Choi Minho semenjak insiden itu. Jika Oh Sehun benar-benar ingin tahu 'penyebab'nya, mungkin adalah itu.

"Apakah kau sudah melihat script ini?" Luhan bergumam sambil membalik-balik halaman.

TIME biasanya terfokus pada idol-casting drama. Jangkauan mereka dalam seleksi peran sebenarnya cukup terbatas untuk aktor 'tua' seperti Luhan yang tidak bisa lagi melakukan peran polos. Kalau bukan karena bantuan dari beberapa sutradara yang telah bekerja dengan Luhan di masa lalu, Luhan hampir akan tidak mampu bertahan di perusahaan.

"ini sebuah drama, bukan film. Aku hanya membacanya sekilas. Ini drama historical. Karaktermu adalah seorang yang terpelajar." Oh Sehun secara singkat mejelaskan isi script, matanya masi terpaku pada TV.

Kepala Luhan sedikit sakit. Meskipun Luhan telah menjatuhkan diri tetapi dia belum memiliki terobosan, dia masih terjebak dalam dunia film. Semua orang dalam bisnis ini tahu bahwa meskipun acara instan telah melahirkan berbagai pecinta pemirsa TV, penonton film yang hanya mencangkup beberapa jam adalah orang-orang yang bisa benar-benar hadir karna kemampuan akting aktornya.

Namun, ketika seseorang hanya bisa bermain satu atau dua peran kecil dalam film, penghasilannya tidak cukup. Luhan sebelumnya telah berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya di bisnis ini apa yang harusnya ia lakukan. Baik bosnya Choi Minho dan Sutradara Lu menyarankan drama. Luhan memiliki mendengarkan pesan mereka, tapi sekarang, menahan diri tidak akan memberinya uang makan untuk selanjutnya.

"siapa Huang Zitao?"

"Seorang aktor seni bela diri. Dia sudah benar-benar terkenal di dunia syuting sejar dua tahun lalu. _Hero Across Time and Space_ yang sekarang sedang ku tonton dia ada dalamnya."

Mendengar ini, Luhan secara naluriah melihat dan menyaksikan adegan aksi kacau di TV. Seorang pria bertopeng berpakaian biru melawan 12 atau 13 orang di udara. Luhan pikir dia mungkin jauh lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Luhan-ge, apakah kau akan mengambilnya? Aku ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Huang Zitao, tapi ku pikir kau harus memikirkan selanjutnya. Jika kau mulai melakukan drama, kau mungkin tidak akan dapat kembali ke film. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Oh Sehun tidak membaca persis, tetapi ia menggunakan padangan prespektif sebagai professional, memisahkan emosi dan rasionalitas.

Luhan berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan enggan, "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Dia mengingat pandangan itu dari Kim Jongin hari ini dan bagaimana dia berhasil bekerja di bisnis ini dengan cara ceperti itu, dibandingkan dengan dirinya, kurang keberanian untuk bahkan mendekati sutradara. Bahkan jika perbedaan ini bisa hitung sedikit demi sedikit, Luhan masih harus memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya di tempat pertama. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan usianya sekarang, jika ia terus menjadi pasif, kemungkinan dia mengejar seseorang dengan kemampuan dan akting─orang seperti Kim Jongin, pada dasarnya sia-sia.

Jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan dalam dunia ini, bijaksana mungkin untuk secara sukarela menarik dan menemukan tempat yang dia bisa membuat hidup untuk dirinya. Ini adalah realitas─Luhan telah perlahan-lahan belajar untuk mengakui.

"Meskipun aku tidak benar-benar percaya Presiden Choi, aku merasa jalan yang ia rencanakan cukup cocok untuk mu. Drama tidak padat, dan kau dapat meminta episode lebih jika kau suka, dan menguranginya jika kau tidak suka. Tidak seperti film yang menyita tenagamu."

Oh Sehun telah selesai memakan mi instannya, ia mengangkat kaki yang berada di Ado. Anjing itu mungkin sudah mati rasa dari tadi, membuat dia tidak ada gerakan dan tampak seperti benjolan bulu.

Luhan menggati bajunya menjadi piyama. Sementara menyeka Ado dengan handuk dari bekas Sehun, ia memikirkan kata-kata dari asistennya. Luhan sedang memikirkan masalah kecakapan aktingnya dan yang ia kerjar, tapi ia hanya menggigit lidahnya dan diam pada akhirnya. Dalam keadaan saat ini, ia tidak harus difokuskan pada poin detail. Bukankah ini normal saat ini? semata-mata hanya menginginkan akhir dan mengabaikan arti.

Oh Sehun mencuci piring, lalu mengambil mantelnya dan kunci, dia akan pulang. Sebelum dia pergi, dia tidak lupa untuk mendepak Ado, yang langsung lari ke Luhan.

"Hentikan mendekatinya! Dia sedang moody akhir-akhir ini karena ia tidak menemukan pacar," Luhan menggendong erat anjingnya. Oh Sehun menarik kakinya enggan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengannya? Dia menjadi gila dan menggigitku lagi hari ini! Ado,kau anjing nakal, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati besok, atau aku akan mengirimmu ke dokter hewan dan kau akan dikebiri!"

Ado tampaknya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun, ia membalas dengan beberapa dengusan.

"Hentikan. Ingat jemput aku dipagi hari untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting besok. Aku harus mengambil take-ku besok."

"Mm, baiklah. Jika kau yakin bahwa kau akan mengambil drama ini, aku akan menelepon sutradara casting mereka besok."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengambilnya?" Luhan mengatakan tidak sabar dan menendang pintu. Oh Sehun, yang berdiri di pintu terdorong keluar hingga pintu tertutup, menyentuh hidungnya kesakitan. Dia menatap kalender di ponsel: ini tanggal 15. Dia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri bahwa bosnya sedang memasuki fase yang psikotik lagi, sama seperti akan terjadi tiap waktu disetiap bulan.


	3. Chapter 2B

**Ch. 2 (ii/ii) – Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi terkenal?**

* * *

Hari terakhir syuting berjalan dengan lancar. Staf dengan sopan memberikan Luhan buket bunga, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih kalian untuk semuanya. Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras." Luhan membungkuk seperti yang lainnya selanjutnya bertepuk tangan. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Luhan pergi ke sutradara Wang, setelah melihat Luhan datang ke arahnya, ia tersenyum dan menunda diskusinya dengan manajer panggung tentang spesifikasi adegan yang akan datang.

"Luhan, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Teman lamaku Lu yakin memiliki selera yang baik." sutradara Wang menepuk bahu Luhan, ia berbicara ramah untuk pertama kalinya. Sebernarnya itu normal. Hari finishing film berarti bahwa orang-orang mungkin tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bekerja bersama-sama lagi, sehingga semua orang menyatakan semua antusiasme yang sebisa mungkin mereka tunjukka, dan semua itu baik. Ini adalah umum dalam bisnis.

"Ini semua berkat ajaran sutradara. Terima kasih, sutradara Wang, untuk memberi saya kesempatan ini."

Biasanya, Luhan akan menambahkan, _Jika kesempatan lain datang, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi saya_ , hanya untuk bersikap sopan. Tapi setelah mencerna kata-kata di atas, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Setelah semuanya, ada terlalu banyak aktor film B dan C yang sama seperti Luhan. Dengan sutradara seperti Wang Jiacheng, Anda beruntung untuk mendapatkan sekali─kemungkinan mendapatkan dijemput kedua kalinya pada dasarnya sia-sia. Mengetahui hal ini, Luhan akan menghina dirinya sendiri jika ia menambahkan undangan tak tahu malu.

"kau mendapatkan kesempatan ini sendiri, saya hanya membantu. Ini bukan hanya Lu, banyak orang telah menyebut namamu padaku." Direktur Wang berkata sambil tersenyum. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar sisanya. Formalitas yang berlebihan dalam kata-kata mulai terdengar seperti suara menyenangkan.

Tapi saja tetap, Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku tersanjung, sungguh."

Sama seperti Luhan hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi, Direktur Wang berhenti berpikir keras dan berkata, tersenyum, "Aku serius, Luhan. Aktingmu sangat baik. Adapun gaya akting... okay, itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat disesuaikan. Saya benar-benar memiliki sebuah film baru yang saya ingin memberikan peran keapadamu, tetapi studio ditolak. Alasan mengapa ku mengatakan hari ini adalah untuk melihat apakah kau bisa meminta agensi manajemenmu untuk berbicara dengan Presiden Youyi, dan mencari tahu mengapa mereka tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil peran ini."

Sebelumnya ini tidak terlintas di kepala Luhan pada awalnya. Direktur Wang ingin memberikan peran kepada dia untuk film mendatang? Tapi kemudian pada menyebutkan Youyi Group, sebuah studio pembuatan film, kegembiraan Luhan menghilang secara cepat dari itu.

"Youyi adalah agensi lama saya." Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"apakah itu tentang masalah sengketa kontrak? Itu cukup menjelaskan. Mengapa kau tidak mencari tahu apakah ada suatu cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaikinya, karena ku pikir kau benar-benar cocok untuk peran itu. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, itu akan pasti akan lebih baik dari pilihan pemeran yang mereka ajukan kepadaku." Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luhan pada umurnya saat ini bahwa ia mendengar seorang sutradara memberinya pujian yang tinggi seperti itu, dan ia benar-benar tersentuh. Tapi begitu ia memikirkan sengketa dengan Youyi, kepalanya mulai sakit lagi.

Ketika Luhan pertama kali memasuki dunia hiburan, ia menandatangani kontrak di bawah Youyi. Dia berusia sekitar 15 tahun dan berada di puncak popularitasnya. Pertumbuhan pasar film domestik juga di puncaknya. Untuk smenghasilka keuntungan besar dari Luhan di puncak karirnya, Youyi mengambil sepuluh film pada satu tahun. Selama hari-hari yang paling lelahnya, Luhan syuting lima film sekaligus. Masih kecil, ia harus setiap hari melakukan beban kerja yang luar biasa bahkan seperti untuk orang dewasa. Setelah dua tahun, lembur terus-menerus akhirnya Luhan menjadi korban. Ketika film Grown-up Kid, ia pingsan tepat di depan kamera. Ia dikirim ke rumah sakit oleh kru, dan dirawat di sana selama enam bulan.

Agensi hiburan bukan tempat amal. Setelah menyadari bahwa biaya yang dikeluarkan dan keuntungan dari artis yang mendatangani kontrak dengan tidak lagi seimbang, agensi dapat memberikan perhatian yang kurang terhadap kelangsungan hidup para artisnya. Selama Luhan menginap di rumah sakit, Youyi mengeluarkan dia pemberitahuan bahwa biaya pengobatan yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan menuntut dia untuk kembali bekerja, dan keluarga Luhan geram. Mereka berpikir bahwa bahkan jika mereka adalah orang tua buruk, mereka tidak pernah bisa memaksa anak mereka untuk menjadi mesin uang. Kekejaman Youyi adalah perang terakhir bagi orang tua Luhan.

Setelah permintaan mereka untuk mengakhiri kontrak gagal, orang tua Luhan membawanya langsung ke pengadilan dan menuntut Youyi. Karena sebagian besar peraturan tentang pemutusan kontrak artis relatif sederhana pada waktu itu, banyak ambiguitas dalam hal berbagai serta isu-isu sensitif. Pada akhirnya, keluarga Luhan yang berhasil mengakhiri kontrak, namun dengan harga yang besar. Mereka tidak hanya harus menggunakan sebagian dari pendapatan Luhan sebelumnya untuk membayar hukuman untuk pelanggaran kontrak, Youyi juga memanfaatkan statusnya untuk industri dan mulai mem- _blacklis_ t Luhan.

Pada saat itu, masyarakat umum bersimpati pada Luhan, dan karena ia sedang berada di satu titik sebagai 'seseorang yang dicintai publik' dan banyak dipuja oleh massa, ia terus mendapatkan panggung akting dan iklan terlepas _blacklist_ Youyi. Dengan seperti ini jelas agensi marah dan merasa benar sendiri. Kemudian ketika Luhan gagal di kemudian hari, banyak orang mengaitkan efek yang ditimbulkan adalah dari Youyi. Namun, Luhan tahu bahwa jika ia benar-benar memiliki kemampuan, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan bisa menjatuhkannya. Dia percaya bahwa Youyi masih menganggap saingannya sendiri telah berkurang, seperti batas akhir kesabaran. Dan tidak bisa kembali baik sejak itu.

Oh Sehun telah menunggu di tempat parkir. _Anak ini..._ _memutar musik_ _heavy metal_ _di dalam mobil_ _lagi_ , mengingat Luhan mendengar suara _bang_ _bang bang_ yang mencapai telinganya dari jarak jauh, menggetarkan tanah.

Saat melihat Luhan yang tampak seolah-olah muak pada dirinya, Oh Sehun segera dimatikan musik ketika Luhan masuk di kursi belakang, dan menyalakan mobil setelah melirik bosnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan kadang menutup mata atau melihat keluar jendela.

"Apakah Ado membuatmu rabies atau semacamnya?" Oh Sehun mendorong kacamata hitamnya keatas rambut dan menyipitkan mata pada pria di belakang. Luhan terus melihat ke luar jendela dalam keheningan.

"aku ingin berhenti."

Meskipun Luhan mampu dengan tenang menanggapi Direktur Wang di belakang set, ada badai mengamuk di dalam dirinya sekarang. Setelah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun dan ditolak oleh banyak orang, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah sutradara A yang mendukung dia dan memberinya kesempatan, tapi pada akhirnya, ternyata menjadi sia-sia.

Apakah ini tanda? Apakah para dewa mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya? Luhan merasa bahwa ia telah diisyaratkan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ia masih memegang sedikit keberuntungan dan seolah-olah dia sesuai dengan itu. Tapi dia sudah 29 tahun! bukan 9, atau 19. Dia harus memiliki martabat dan status sebgai orang dewasa, tidak terombang-ambing seperti bola tendang.

Oh Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa Luhan dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Ia ingin membuat lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana, tetapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk hanya diam dan mengemudi. Selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan mengatakan suatu kalimat yang sama berkali-kali, tapi itu selalu hanya ledakan emosi. Setelah dia tenang, Luhan akan terus hidup showbiz seperti biasanya. Dia telah memasuki industri ini pada usia muda, sehingga di showbiz adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menyokong dirinya. Jika ia meninggalkan industri hiburan, ia tidak akan punya tempat untuk pergi.

Ini juga yang membuat Oh Sehun merasa paling kasihan pada Luhan.

Setelah gejolak itu, Luhan tampaknya sudah agak tenang saat ia meminta asistennya, "akan kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Kita Akan bertemu sutradara _Two Romantic Stars_. Mereka menelepon pagi ini dan dijadwalkan untuk hari ini." Ucap Oh Sehun sambil terus mengemudi." aktor lainnya, Huang Zitao, akan berada di sana juga. Aktris utama harus melakukan syuting iklan, jadi dia mungkin akan terlambat."

Luhan mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jika sutradara Wang memutuskan berita ini kepadanya di hari lain, Luhan tidak akan semarah ini, tapi tanggal 16 adalah harinya Lulin, saudara kembarnya, meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Mungkin itu hubungan antara kembar, dia ingat tanggal ini setiap bulan. Sejak kakaknya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, ia akan mudah marah sekitar tanggal 16 di setiap bulan. Kebetulan, hari ini merupakan hari Lulin setiap bulan.

tanpa berpikir Luhan mengambil koran hari ini tergeletak di samping tempat duduknya. headline untuk bagian hiburan menyatakan, "Kim Jongin Dalam Hubungan Rahasia Dengan Putri Konglomerat Amerika Diana, Merusak Kamera Reporter Dengan Kemarahan". Di akhir bahkan terdapat bukti gambar bahwa paparazzi telah mengambil gambar di tengah-tengah kekacauan, dan foto kecil di bagian bawah menunjukkan Kim Jongin merebut kamera dari wartawan.

Luhan jarang membaca tentang gosip dan skandal, sedangkan Oh Sehun menyukai hal semacam itu. Setiap kali ia bosan di dalam mobil, Luhan santai akan membolak-balik berita ini, dan melihat semua ini kejadian konyol sebenarnya membuat semacam efek menenangkan ketika ia berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, seperti hari ini. Dia hanya tidak berharap untuk tersandung pada berita tentang Kim Jongin.

Sebelum menjadi lawan main Kim Jongin, Luhan tidak akan mengambil serius saat melihat foto pria tersebut di sebuah majalah gosip. Tapi karena ia melakukannya, ia berpikir ini semacam rumor yang dibuat-buat. Untuk orang seperti Kim Jongin yang bahkan tidak ingin terjadi masalah di set produksi, tidak ada cara lain dia akan bertindak dan merebut kamera wartawan. Pasti karena paparazi ini terlalu invasif, memojokkan Kim Jongin.

Pada pikiran ini, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia merenung, jadi bagaimana jika masalah yang seperti ini terjadi padanya? Bahkan bintang besar seperti Kim Jongin tidak bisa menghindar tertangkap seperti ini.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 – Berdiri tangguh dan** **kuatkan moral** **mu** **tidak perlu memperhatikan keadaan.**

* * *

Ketika mereka tiba di MON, sebuah perusahaan TV, sekelompok besar fans sudah berkerumun di sekitar pintu masuk, memegang tanda-tanda dan spanduk menghiasi dengan nama Huang Zitao. Di salah satu spanduk, terbaca: 'Huang Zitao Fansclub'. Karena ramai, Oh Sehun akhirnya harus mengemudi berputar ke pintu belakang gedung.

Ini adalah salah satu keuntungan yang dinikmati oleh selebritas TV─jumlah fans instan meledak sebagai bintang baru, sehingga menimbulkan pengaruh jangka pendek yang bahkan tidak hanya dialami bintang film internasional. Namun, sisi negatifnya adalah sifatnya yang sementara─setelah tidak ada karya baru yang dapat memikat, para penggemar yang bahkan paling bersemangat pun akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Meskipun Luhan tidak akrab dengan Huang Zitao, ia tahu tentangnya dari Oh Sehun, yang telah berkomentar tentang bagaimana orang ini begitu tampan dan gagah. Lebih penting lagi, Huang Zitao memiliki keterampilan seni bela diri yang luar biasa. tampaknya, dia adalah seorang murid di kuil Shaolin. Ada juga rumor beredar bahwa dia sebenarnya anak haram dari seorang bintang seni bela diri internasional terkenal.

Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di jalur cepat untuk bintang. Namun, ia melihat hal itu sebagai beban karena dia masih sangat muda pada saat itu. Setiap kali dia ingin pergi keluar, selalu ada sekelompok orang asing─baik pria dan wanita─menunggu di depan pintu untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dapat menikmati masa kecil yang normal? ditambah, itu adalah kenangan sehingga ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana untuk memulai mengenangnya kembali.

Pada satu titik, beberapa majalah gosip mengambil gambar yang tidak penting diam-diam ketika ia sedang memakai sandal dan memakan ramen, memberi judul berita dengan 'Luhan Dengan Kelas Rendah, Beralih untuk Makan di Kaki Lima'. Oh Sehun menyembunyikan majalah itu dari bosnya, mengklaim bahwa dia melakukan ini sehingga Luhan tidak akan marah. Tapi Luhan merenung, _mereka_ _pikir mereka tahu_ _aku_ _?_ _Mereka tidak tahu_. Jika Luhan tidak bisa menangani hal-hal seperti, dia tidak akan menjadi seorang bintang nomor satu yang merebut berbagai penghargaan film di seluruh China dan Taiwan sebelum mencapai usia 20. Meskipun ia merindukan kembali masa-masa itu di industri hiburan, dia tidak lagi ditempatkan sebagai yang terpenting pada ketenaran, tidak seperti kebanyakan bintang-bintang baru dan meningkat. Sebaliknya, ia ingin mengesankan orang melalui karya-karyanya.

Sutradara belum tiba ketika mereka memasuki ruang rapat. Seseorang yang berbaring di sofa dengan topi di wajahnya mungkin ialah Huang Zitao, dan asistennya sedang menaruh hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Asisten tidak bereaksi terhadap kedatangan Luhan lebih dari melihat sekilas ke arah mereka sebelum kembali perhatian pada hadiah tersebar di lantai.

Oh Sehun menyentuh hidungnya dan berpaling ke Luhan, ia tahu apa yang pria yang lebih muda ini ingin katakan dari matanya: _anak rookie nakal_ _ini di puncak karirnya_ _begitu tidak sopan_ _._ _Jika aku tahu_ _dia begitu_ _rendahan,_ _aku_ _tidak akan_ _menyukainya_ _sama sekali_ _._

Luhan hanya memberinya sebuah dengusan: _Oh_ _Sehun_ _,_ _pikirkan masalamu sendiri_ _._ _Jadi kenapa jika_ _dia_ _kasar_ _?_ _Ini_ _tidak ada hubungannya_ _dengan_ _mu._

Luhan pertama-tama disambut Kim Joonmyun dan Sun Jiang. Huang Zitao bangkit dari sofa dan juga mendekatinya dengan senyum. Dia pertama kali berjabat tangan dengan produser dan sutradara, kemudian berbalik ke Luhan dan berkata dengan terlihat malu, "Aku sangat menyesal, aku benar-benar jatuh lelah dan bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan _qianbei_ disini _."─_ seseorang yang lebih senior . diikuti dengan membungkuk.

Luhan membantunya, "tidak apa-apa, saya baru sampai disini juga." Dia berpikir, _Bukan_ _anak_ _yang buruk_ , tapi asistennya pasti tidak cukup profesional, kurang keterampilan pengakuan yang ditampilkan untuk bertahan didalam bisnis ini. Perkembangan popularitas yang cepat untuk Huang Zitao sebagian besar disebabkan oleh kegemaran sementara dari massa yang mengaguminya, tetapi jika ia ingin popularitas ini terus dalam jangka panjang, asisten dia pasti akan kurus karena mengurusinya.

Melihat bahwa Huang Zitao tampaknya cukup rendah hati dan waspada, ekspresi kesal dari wajah Oh Sehun sebelumnya agak mereda. Luhan berpikir, Anak ini selalu seperti ini. _Sangat mudah_ _baginya_ _untuk tidak menyukai_ _seseorang_ _,_ _tetapi_ _tidak lama_ _baginya untuk_ _menyukai seseorang_ _. Dasar anak-anak,_ ia tersenyum dalam pikirannya.

Seseorang yang sedang memperkenalkan acara TV ini di depan Luhan adalah produser, Kim Joonmyun. Dibandingkan dengan orang lain di MON, ia dianggap sebagai pendatang baru, dan menjelaskan mengapa Luhan tahu sedikit tentang dia.

Malam sebelumnya, Luhan menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk menanyakan sekitar teman-temannya di dunia showbiz tentang Kim Joonmyun. Pendapat mayoritas adalah bahwa ia masih kurang dalam pengalaman, tetapi memperoleh cukup reputasi untuk dirinya sendiri setelah menghasilkan pertunjukan yang sangat populer baru-baru ini. Dia juga memiliki potensi untuk menjadi produser top─membuat prestasi di MON dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Berdasarkan suasana keakraban di dalam grup, jelas bahwa Huang Zitao memiliki hubungan yang ramah dibelakang layar dengan sutradara dan produser.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menyadari mengapa Huang Zitao bisa begitu santai ke titik di mana ia sedang tidur di ruang rapat. Termasuk naskah baru yang akan dibahas untuk _Two Romantic Stars_ , ini adalah ketiga kalinya Huang Zitao bekerja dengan sutradara dan produser. Budaya bisnis ini cukup rumit, sebenarnya. Setelah begitu kuat bersama-sama dan membentuk kelompok, siapa pun yang mencoba membobol lingkaran hanya akan dianggap sebagai orang yang lemah, minoritas. Jika lingkaran ini tidak membuka sendiri dan membiarkan dia masuk, Luhan mungkin sudah bisa melihat penghalang yang hendak terbentuk antara dia dan mereka selama proses syuting yang akan datang.

Namun demikian, Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyun, serta sutradara tampaknya tidak membatasi, yang memungkinkan Luhan untuk bersantai sambil membahas script dengan mereka. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak terbantu tetapi terus-menerus berpikir bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang ini, ia akhirnya diberikan kemudahan dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana ia akan syuting. Setelah lebih dari setengah dari script, orang lain datang. Kim Joonmyun tersenyum dan menarik lengan orang tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Saya mendengar bahwa Luhan diterima di drama Two Romantic Stars. Sebagai bos perusahaan B, saya memutuskan untuk datang dan melihat bagaimana proses pembuatannya."

Orang ini adalah Park Chanyeol, yang memimpin studio film MON.

Park Chanyeol telah di berada MON selama lima atau enam tahun, tapi ia hanya berpengaruh dalam bisnis selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ternyata, Park Chanyeol tidak memulai karirnya di industri hiburan, tetapi belajar fashion desain di Parsons di Amerika Serikat. Kemudian ia kembali ke China, ia awalnya ingin menjadi seorang desainer, tetapi ia menemukan bahwa pengakuan domestik sungguh minim untuk bidang ini, sehingga ia memulai bisnis dengan beberapa teman di Beijing. Meskipun Park Chanyeol telah mencoba-coba bisnis di masa lalu, ia masih amatir dan kurang pengetahuannya untuk keuangan dan investasi, sehingganya usaha gagal dalam dua tahun.

Kebetulan, Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang senior pada waktu itu, yang memintanya untuk membantu mempromosikan beberapa model B dan C beberapa tahun terakhir, dan Park Chanyeol mendapat ide untuk mendapatkan script untuk model-model syuting acara TV atau film. Jadi dia akhirnya menandatangani beberapa bintang yang tidak diketahui dan membeli seluruh perusahaan. Beberapa mungkin bertanya-tanya, orang biasanya tidak bisa menemukan sebuah perusahaan setiap kali mereka inginkan, dan Park Chanyeol baru saja mulai bekerja di dunia yang asli, jadi di mana dia mendapatkan dananya? Nah, berpikir tentang dia lulusan sebuah Parsons. Mungkinkah ia mampu untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan belajar di sekolah yang mahal jika keluarganya tidak kaya? Meskipun tidak jelas yang bisnis keluarganya lakukan, Park Chanyeol pasti berasal dari latar belakang yang kaya.

Park Chanyeol datang ke Luhan dan Huang Zitao, berjabat tangan dengan mereka, termasuk ke asisten Luhan saat ia bertanya, "Ini adalah ...?" mecari Luhan, dan kemudian ke Oh Sehun, yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh Sehun, asisten saya," Luhan berbicara. Biasanya, Oh Sehun adalah dibebaskan dari pertemuan awal seperti ini, tapi ia merasa tidak enak karena asisten Huang Zitao ikut tinggal. Namun, Oh Sehun mulai melamun setelah ia duduk di samping Luhan, dan tidak kembali ke kesadarannya sampai Luhan memperkenalkan dia. Secara naluriah ia tersenyum kepada Park Chanyeol dan berjabat tangan.

Asisten Huang Zitao adalah akan bangun dan tersenyum rendah diri, tapi Park Chanyeol berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Kim Joonmyun, menunjukkan tidak ada keinginan untuk menyambutnya.

"Kalian lakukan kegiatan kalian, aku hanya akan mendengarkan," Park Chanyeol tersenyum pada orang-orang di depannya, membenamkan dagunya di tangan. Sehingga semua orang terus diskusi seperti sebelumnya, tapi semua bisa merasakan perubahan halus dalam atmosfernya. Kehadiran Park Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan, membuat Luhan agak tidak nyaman, meskipun untuk acara-acara resmi seperti ini. Ada lapisan tipe orang-orang dalam industri hiburan, dan Luhan dapat cukup menebak orang seperti apa saja itu. Tapi tidak dengan Park Chanyeol. Luhan tidak bisa menebak dia.  
Dia tersenyum, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan sikap acuh tak acuh di balik senyum itu. Dia acuh tak acuh, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran bahwa ia diam-diam suka mencampuri urusan. Tatapan Park Chanyeol seperti sinar yang membelah seseorang, membuat orang merasa seperti mereka ditelanjangi bulat di bawah matanya.

Luhan bersandar ke samping dan menyokong kepalanya dengan tangannya, menghalangi pandangan Park Chanyeol.

Meskipun dilanda kegelisahan, akhirnya pembacaan script secara grup selesai. Mungkin Luhan sangat terfokus pada membaca, Park Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan tempat pada saat dia mendongak.

Setelah selesai membaca naskah, Kim Joonmyun keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon. Ketika ia kembali, ia berkata kepada grup, "Bos kita telah memesan meja dan ingin mengundang Sutradara Sun dan kalian untuk bergabung bersama untuk makan malam. Xiao Zi baru saja selesai syuting iklan, jadi dia akan pergi langsung ke tempat dan bertemu kita di sana."

Luhan dan Huang Zitao mengangguk bersamaan, tahu benar seseorang yang waras tidak akan benar benar datang ke acara makan malam ini dan mulai mencari alasan untuk tidak pergi ke makan malam ini. Itu adalah kosenkuesi bersama bahwa jika anda ingin tinggal dalam permainan ini, Anda harus mengikuti aturannya.

Yang disebut makan malam pada dasarnya adalah kesempatan untuk mengenal seseorang dengan cara yang formal. Bukan hanya makanan, tapi sebuah proses saling mencampuri urusan lain oleh pihak memegang berbeda kepentingan. Sebagai seorang aktor, sebagai pihak minoritas permainan ini, jika kalian tidak bisa berdiri teguh dan memegang moral kalian, kalian akan menjadi mangsa dan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh seorang predator.

Pada makan malam seperti itu, beberapa orang akan mengambil keuntungan dari kesempatan dan mengambil peluang. Namun, kebanyakan orang akhirnya putus asa jatuh ke dalam jurang, di mana tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Sejak MON telah menyediakan kendaraan, baik Oh Sehun dan asisten Huang Zitao meninggalkan mobil mereka. Di dalam mobil, Luhan bertanya kepada Kim siapa yang akan datang ke malam selain Presiden Park dan Xiao Zi.

"Wu Fan, CEO Fareast Corporation; Kim Jonghyun, putra CEO Shanghua Pharmaceuticals; penyanyi Do Kyungsoo, dan beberapa teman-teman Presiden Park," Kim Joonmyun dengan sopan menjawab ketika pikiran Luhan mulai mati rasa. Fareast dan Shanghua adalah perusahaan industri, tetapi mereka memiliki saham di industri TV dan Film juga. Dalam industri, termasuk agensi akting, Fareast dan Shanghua keduanya terkenal baik di investor non-showbiz juga. Adapun Do Kyungsoo, Luhan terkejut bahwa ia juga akan hadir, karena ia tidak tampak seperti tipe orang yang akan memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang ini.

Ia memijat pelipisnya, Luhan memperhatikan bahwa Huang Zitao mempunyain perasaan sentimen terlihat dari wajahnya. Dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua menyadari reputasi negatif yang orang-orang ini miliki─mereka adalah anggota dari 'pihak organisator busuk' tetapi orang-orang dalam bisnis ini hanya bisa bungkam. Orang-orang ini akan selalu membuat masalah kekonyolan. Di rumor yang telah beredar, setelah beberapa shot minuman, aktris secara paksa dilucuti dan kemudian diambil fotonya secara memalukan, yang kemudian 'sengaja' diposting online. Masalah ini adalah topik yang selalu dibicarakan panas untuk beberapa waktu. Banyak orang luar industri menyalahkan aktris, mengecapnya senonoh dan tercela. Namun, banyak orang dalam, termasuk Luhan dan Huang Zitao, tahu bahwa ini merupakan ulah bajingan kaya yang memiliki terlalu banyak uang dan waktu di tangan mereka. Itu adalah permainan yang mereka mainkan untuk menghancurkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

Tepat sebelum mereka tiba di restoran, saudara ipar Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, menelepon untuk menanyakan apakah ia akan datang ke peringatan tiga tahun ulang tahun Lulin bulan depan. Dia telah menyiapkan banyak kertas untuk pembakaran, dan dia tidak bisa membawa mereka semua sendiri. Kim Joonmyun mendesak Luhan untuk turun, jadi dia hanya membalas singkat "Ya" sebelum menutup telepon dan keluar cepat dari mobil.

Sebelum memasuki restoran, Oh Sehun dan Luhan memeriksa waktu mereka.

"Sekarang ini jam 07:30. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, aku akan berpura-pura bahwa aku mabuk dan kau akan membawaku keluar," kata Luhan kepada asistennya.

"kita akan pergi setelah setengah jam?"

Oh Sehun sedikit terkejut pada kewaspadaan Luhan kali ini. Di masa lalu, ia akan tinggal setidaknya satu jam untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia agak peduli tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Orang-orang ini adalah bajingan. Semakin lama kita tinggal, semakin kita dalam bahaya. Dan Sehun-ah, kau sebaiknya tidak minum terlalu banyak. aku tidak ingin membawa kau seperti terakhir kali."

"aku mengerti. Hanya teh yang akan aku minum hari ini, dan tidak ada air. aku akan waspada."

Ini adalah showbiz, dan ini adalah permainan yang harus mereka mainkan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 – Mengatur perangkap**

* * *

Meskipun ia telah berada di bisnis ini selama bertahun-tahun, Luhan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana makan malam seperti ini, terutama setelah ia dewasa. Sebenarnya, ketika ia masih muda, terutama saat ia berada di bawah Youyi (yang lancang karena popularitasnya yang tinggi), Luhan tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari duduk sebentar saat makan malam dan bertemu dengan beberapa investor dan pemangku kepentingan, dan ia diizinkan untuk menggantikan tehnya dari pada alkohol hanya untuk terlihat mengikuti jamuan makan malam.

Namun, sejak dia menghentikan kontraknya dengan Youyi dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ketenarannya yang memudar dengan waktu, makan malam ini menjadi lebih seperti penyiksaan daripada hal yang harus dihormati. Bukan hanya karena dia harus mengikuti satu demi satu sajian, tapi dia juga sering menemui pelecehan seksual oleh beberapa penyimpang yang menyukai pria. Untungnya, Luhan sudah sangat waspada beberapa tahun terakhir, atau ia akan diseret ke dalam masalah yang tidak diinginkan.

STB, merupakan tempat dimana diadakannya acara makan malam ini, sebuah restauran kelas atas yang memiliki 20 ruangan yang berdiri sendiri, beberapa suite besar, ruangan aula. Meskipun tampak tidak berbeda dari fasilitas hiburan khas di luar, dekorasi dan fasilitas internalnya jelas melayani untuk tamu-tamu VIP. Tidak hanya orang-orang di showbiz sering memesan meja di STB, tapi juga politisi dan pengusaha yang menyajikkan keramahan kepada tamu-tamu penting.

Luhan dan yang lainnya mengikuti seorang pelayan ke Moon Suite. Keriuhan dalam suite bisa didengar dari luar. Huang Zitao dan Luhan saling melihat, tetapi tetap diam saat mereka memasuki suite bersama Kim Joonmyun.

Luhan pernah ke suite ini sebelumnya, jadi dia cukup akrab dengan struktur dalam interior: Meja bundar itu di mana makanan disajikan, lurus mengikuti arah meja ada sebuah mini stage untuk pertunjukkan dengan pencahayaan dan peralatan audio yang sangat profesional, dan sofa yang memanjang mengikuti dinding ruangan berbentuk U. Ketika Luhan, Huang Zitao, dan asisten mereka masuk, mereka yang sudah ada semua dan masih berdiri─beberapa mengobrol, beberapa sedang menonton pertunjukkan dance di mini panggung. Saat mata Luhan mengikuti garis cahaya pada seorang gadis di atas panggung, dia pikir ia tampak mengenalnya.

Berpikir keras, Luhan akhirnya ingat: Bukankah itu UEE, aktris baru yang cepat naik menjadi bintang belakangan ini? Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Luhan memiliki beberapa produser yang mengeluh kepadanya bahwa gadis ini mengandalkan koneksi dan meminta bantuan untuk mendapatkan beberapa skrip yang bagus dengan menggunakan "metode khusus". Menonton UEE bertingkah menggoda para eksekutif yang duduk dekat panggung dikombinasikan dengan gerakan sensual, Luhan tiba-tiba mengerti apa "metode" dia digunakan.

Makan malam semacam ini telah banyak menghancurkan karir aktris yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, walaupun seperti itu ada banyak juga yang berpartisipasi, menunggu untuk diperas, hanya karena ini 'keadaan' yang bisa membawa mereka ke kesempatan yang tak terbatas. Banyak orang yang dibutakan oleh masa depan yang cerah, berpikir bahwa jika mereka melakukan apa yang disuruh mereka bisa meraih kesempatan, orang-orang bajingan ini bisa mengubah mereka, orang-orang bajingan ini yang menyiapkan game ini, yang kemudian akan datang untuk mendukung bintang-bintang pemula sampai naik daun. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa ada terlalu banyak pria dan wanita tampan dalam bisnis ini, dan akan selalu ada orang lain yang lebih tampan atau cantik. Alih-alih mengharapkan orang-orang bajingan ini untuk membantu kalian untuk naik menjadi bintang terkenal, kalian mungkin memiliki kesempatan yang lebih baik dengan langsung meyerobot itu.

Melihat sekeliling, ada beberapa wanita di suite. Selain UEE yang berada di atas panggung, Xiao Zi dan dua model sedang mengobrol dengan Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, Luhan memperhatikan bahwa ekspresi Huang Zitao berubah─ia kelihatan maraha kepada seorang pria yang sedang memeluk Xiao Zi dengan lengannya, kemarahannya sangat terlihat.

Menyusul di belakang Kim Joonmyun, Huang Zitao dan Luhan datang sebelum Park Chanyeol. Kim Joonmyun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga atasannya, dan Park Chanyeol masuk ke tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan dan Huang Zitao.

"Ahh, bintang besar kami akhirnya tiba. Mari saya perkenalkan: Yang duduk di sebelah si cantik Xiao Zi kami adalah Presiden Wu dari Fareast Corporation."

Dengan lengannya masih di Xiao Zi, Wu Fan mengangguk ke Luhan dan Huang Zitao sebelum beralih ke samping untuk minum anggur merahnya. Luhan melihat cara Xiao Zi memandang Huang Zitao dan merasakan keadaan yang sulit. Matanya meminta bantuan putus asa sebagai orang terperangkap.

Huang Zitao mengepalkan tinjunya tanpa mengetahui dan sedikit membungkuk ke depan. Luhan, yang berdiri tepat di belakang pria yang lebih muda, menarik-narik lengan Huang Zitao. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadari, tapi Luhan sekarang sudah menduga hubungan antara Huang Zitao dan Xiao Zi: Mereka mungkin berpacaran. Penampilan Xiao Zi dan reaksi Huang Zitao ini tidak asing bagi Luhan, karena ia sendiri pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini. Luhan menahan Huang Zitao kembali, yang ia baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, bukan kebaikan yang disengaja, tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa jika juniornya tidak mencoba untuk menahan diri, seluruh situasi akan menjadi sangat buruk, dan tidak akan menguntungkan untuk di masa yang akan datang.

Park Chanyeol berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang sedang berdiri di sana dan menonton pertunjukkan adalah Presiden Kim Jonghyun dari Shanghua Pharmaceuticals; lihat dia sangat mengamati seorang gadis dan pasti sudah lupa bahwa kita ada. Dan salah seseorang yang bermain gitar klasik di sana adalah Do Kyungsoo, kalian sudah tahu pastinya siapa dia. Oh ya, Luhan, bukankah kau syuting film dengan dia?" Park Chanyeol meneguk anggur sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ya, benar. Saya tidak menyangka akan melihat dia di sini."

Do Kyungsoo tampaknya menyadari bahwa seseorang di sisi lain sedang berbicara tentang dia. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Luhan, yang melambai dengan sopanan.

Setelah perkenalan yang dilakukan untuk semua eksekutif ini, Park Chanyeol meminta pelayan untuk membawa segelas anggur masing-masing untuk Luhan dan Huang Zitao, dan tambahan satu ketika ia melihat Oh Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Terima kasih untuk memesankannya, tapi Sehun merasa tidak enak badan karena cuaca hari ini, jadi akan lebih baik jika anda memberinya teh saja..." Luhan mengambil anggur merah di depan di dekat Oh Sehun yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan untuk asistennya. Park Chanyeol tidak ragu tersenyum saat ia menjawab, "Oh, baiklah... sayang sekali, tapi kesehatan lebih dulu," mengecualikan Oh Sehun.

Setelah pertunjukkan berakhir, Kim Jonghyun yang menggandeng UEE dipinggang dan pergi ke Park Chanyeol, yang bertanya dengan alis terangkat, "Apakah saudaramu hari ini datang? Jika tidak, kita akan pergi makan tanpa dia ."

"Dia terbang ke Amerika dini hari tadi, paling cepat dia bisa sampai di sini mungkin sekitar jam 10. Mengapa tidak hanya kita? Kita bisa memesan sesuatu yang lain saat dia tiba di sini. Kita akan di sini paling tidak sampai 01:30, bukankah itu benar, Wu Fan? " Kim Jonghyun memberikan ciuman ringan untuk UEE, yang dicium tersenyum malu-malu. Wu Fan, yang masih memeluk Xiao Zi, memberi anggukan, wajah seriusnya akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum halus karena pertanyaan temannya, "Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk main-main dengan kalian minggu depan karena beberapa jadwal. Siapa pun yang pertama kali meninggalkan tempat ini pada malam ini ia adalah pecundang! " Wu Fan tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh pada kata-kata terakhirnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Xiao Zi.

Berdiri di samping Huang Zitao, Luhan bisa merasakan pria lebih muda memancarkan kemarahan yang lebih parah dari wajah Wu Fan. _Dia berpikir_ _,_ _makan malam_ _ini_ _pasti_ _akan mengambil_ _banyak pekerjaan_. Park Chanyeol mengajak beberapa eksekutif ke meja. Biasanya, bos yang memegang makan malam akan mengatur meja terpisah untuk para artis dan asisten mereka, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, meja di suite saat ini dua kali lebih besar seperti biasa. Park Chanyeol mengatakan, "Malam ini, semua orang sama. Jadi mari besenang-senang, nikmati makan malam bersama di satu meja."

Kelopak mata Luhan berkedut sambil memikirkan ucapan Park Chanyeol. Orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang tidak suka orang luar bergabung dengan makan malam pribadi mereka untuk mencegah terbongkarnya ke media atau bahkan masyarakat, yang akan merugikan reputasi mereka. Karena mereka sebelumnya sudah terkena beberapa kali, banyak makan malam pribadi di showbiz sekarang dikenakan pembatasan ketat pada undangan yang bisa hadir. Sebagai anggota dari 'pihak organisator busuk' Park Chanyeol harus lebih sensitif daripada yang lain, ia telah mendirikan sebuah meja bundar yang besar tanpa batas hari ini, seperti ciri khas dia. Luhan bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Bahkan, Oh Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, bahkan lebih bingung. Sekarang, kalian harus tahu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah tipe orang yang akan merangukan apapun tanpa ada alasan yang pasti. Sejak ia masuk suite ini dan menemukan bahwa para eksekutif tidak membawa dia dan asisten lainnya keluar ke ruangan lain, Oh Sehun merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia telah berusaha memberi petunjuk ini pada Luhan sebelumnya, yang bagaimanapun diabaikan olehnya.

Dan Oh Sehun menyerah pada akhirnya, berpikir bahwa terlepas dari apakah situasi ini mencurigakan atau tidak, dia akan mengikuti rencana asli mereka dan membawa Luhan keluar setelah setengah jam, yang harus dilakukan. Jadi dia tetap tenang.

Diatas meja, para eksekutif saling bersulang dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Di bawah meja, terpendam sesuatu libido yang meningkat.

Melihat gelas berbagai ukuran di atas meja, Luhan memikirkan kesadarannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka minum, tapi ia masih bisa menahan minuman keras, sehingga ia harus bisa menanganinya jika eksekutif di meja menawarinya gelas. Tapi ketika masalah-masalah tertentu tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah, ketika seseuatu menjadi masalah besar─meskipun perencanaan matangnya, Luhan tidak berharap bahwa alkohol ditawarkan akan menjadi bom vodka.

Setelah ia kembali dari shot minuman Kim Jonghyun, Luhan mulai mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus berpura-pura minum dengan diam-diam meludahkan alkoholnya ke dalam handuk sambil menyeka mulutnya. Namun, makan malam ini ternyata jauh lebih sulit untuk mengatur siasat dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Sebagai lelucon, Park Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Luhan Park memegang tangannya waktu membuatnya menelan alkohol. Luhan bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari handuk.

Dan seperti itu untuk minuman berikutnya. Akhirnya, Oh Sehun tidak tahan menyaksikan bosnya seperti ini, dan mengatakan ke Park Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Luhan hanya bisa meminum minumannya sampai sini, saya tidak berpikir dia bisa minum lagi. Biarkan aku minum dua gelas yang tersisa sebagai gantinya." Ketika orang lain yang memaksa Xiao Zi untuk minum, Huang Zitao membantunya beberapa kali juga. Meskipun Wu Fan sedikit kesal, ia tidak melakukan apa pun dan hanya menonton. Dan Oh Sehun berpikir bahwa jika Xiao Zi bisa mendapatkan bantuan minum, Luhan juga bisa.

Oh Sehun berpikir bahwa karena itu hanya dua minuman, itu tidak akan begitu buruk bahkan jika mereka kuat. Setelah menyelesaikan minuman yang demi formalitas ini, yang penting adalah untuk segera menyeret Luhan yang sudah mabuk keluar dari sana.

Luhan ingin Oh Sehun berhenti, tapi tubuhnya sudah lemas, dan dia hampir tidak bisa mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk berbicara. Dia kemudian pingsan di pangkuan Oh Sehun.

"Tentu, bukankah Luhan mengatakan bahwa anda tidak merasa baik? Membuat Anda minum tidak baik, kan?" Sudut bibir Park Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, tetapi ia terus membuat bom vodka untuk Oh Sehun.  
"Satu atau dua minuman harusnya baik-baik saja," Oh Sehun menerima minuman yang ditawarkan oleh Park Chanyeol dan segera merasakan reaksi alkoholik mereka. Sensasi terbakar membuatnya sadar langsung alasan mengapa Luhan dapat begitu mabuk─Minuman ini sangat kuat.

Namun demikian, Oh Sehun sudah menawarkan, dan ia akan mempermalukan dirinya jika dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ditambah, jika dia tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini, shot minuman ini sangat menuntut tidak akan mengampuni Luhan. Setelah semua, mereka semua tokoh-tokoh penting dalam bisnis ini. Jika mereka merasa tersinggung, Luhan tidak akan bisa memiliki bagian dalam karya-karya mereka yang diinvestasikan ke dalam, dan yang akan mengakibatkan lingkaran setan yang mengerikan.

Mengertakkan gigi-giginya, Oh Sehun mengambil gelas kedua diserahkan oleh Park Chanyeol yang menyeringai, dan menelannya dalam satu tegukkan.

Ia menjadi pusing tiba-tiba.

"S-s-semuanya sudah dilakukan... Saya pikir saya harus membawa Luhan pulang..." Oh Sehun berdiri berupaya untuk mengangkat Luhan kepunggungnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Sebaliknya, ia hanya terhuyung sekitar suite. Dia hanya bisa menarik Luhan dan membuatnya bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, itu tidak akan baik untuk memperlakukan tamu kita jika kita membiarkan kalian pulang seperti ini."

Dalam sekejap, Park Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat Oh Sehun dan Luhan, ekspresinya penuh tampak simpati.

"Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat di sini untuk sementara waktu? Setelah makan malam berakhir, saya akan membawa pulang kalian?" Park Chanyeol menarik kedua sofa dan menempatkan mereka.

Perasaan sesuatu yang salah sangat perkuat, bahkan Luhan, yang sangat mabuk, bisa merasakan itu. Menyipitkan mata, Luhan melihat Huang Zitao pingsan kerena meminum minuman Xiao Zi, Xiao Zi sedikit cemas, dan Oh Sehun, yang mulai gemetar karena alkohol. Kegelisahan Luhan mencapai maksimum.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 20 tahun lebih bahwa ia telah berada di showbiz, Luhan merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki taruhan untuk memainkan permainan ini.

* * *

Park Chanyeol melihat Kim Joonmyun saat ia memutar cincin di jarinya. Ucapnya kepada bawahannya, "Kita bisa menutup pintu sekarang."

kegelapan langsung dipancarkan di atas mata Kim Joonmyun. Dia berbalik dan mempersilahkan asisten selebriti lainnya untuk meninggalkan suite dan menunggu di ruang sebelah. Asisten Huang Zitao yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi langsung diam saat bertemu mata dingin Kim Joonmyun.

Kim Joonmyun tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia mampu untuk sampai ke tempatnya hari ini di MON hanya dalam waktu lima tahun adalah kemampuannya sendiri sebagai produser. Alasan lain, yang lebih penting, adalah kemampuannya untuk memberikan "mainan" untuk playboy ini setelah menerima skrip disetujui dan aktor pemeran.

Pada awalnya, Kim Joonmyun malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia datang untuk menerima perannya sebagai "germo". ketika rookie yang tidak memiliki banyak koneksi atau latar belakang baginya dengan mudah menaiki popularitas, untuk melampaui mereka yang mulai sebelum dirinya dan menghalangi jalan mereka ke atas, ia harus meminta tolong dan membiarkan dirinya tercela dan rendahan.

Lampu panggung tiba-tiba redup ketika tirai turun. Para wanita di suite semua mulai membuka kancing baju mereka dan menari. Melihat Huang Zitao, yang sedang berbaring di lantai, dan kemudian di Wu Fan yang menatapnya, Xiao Zi sangat ragu-ragu. Dia mencengkeram kancing baju di atas dadanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Saya sudah pernah melihat semua apa yang ada di dalamnya, jadi lepas lah," kata Wu Fan sambil bersandar di sofa. Semua gadis-gadis sudah dilucuti bra dan pakaian mereka dan pergi ke belakang tirai, meninggalkan Xiao Zi dalam dilemanya di sini.

"Tapi... itu ketika aku tidak punya pacar. Tidak bisa kan anda membiarkan saja saya hari ini?" Xiao Zi gemetar saat ia memohon kepada CEO, giginya gemeletuk dalam ketakutan.

Jika dia tahu bahwa Fareast adalah salah satu investor untuk _Two Romantic Stars_ , Xiao Zi tidak akan menerima peran didalamnya. Ketika dia baru saja masuk showbiz, dia mempunyai banyak harapan dan impian. Meskipun dia tidak termasuk di antara yang paling populer, banyak pendukung keuangan dalam bisnis sangat menyayanginya dan menjanjikannya menjadi superstar internasional. Xiao Zi begitu polos saat itu, berpikir bahwa taipan muda mengendarai BMW semua ksatria berbaju baja, dan orang-orang tampan merokok cerutu merupakan kandidat calon suami. Ketika dia bertemu Wu Fan, yang membelikannya Chanel dari musim terbaru dan juga berinvestasi di film barunya, ia merasa senang dan berpikir, mengapa repot-repot bekerja bekerja keras?  
Tapi mimpinya hanya berlangsung selama dua bulan. Xiao Zi segera menyadari bahwa dia hanya salah satu dari banyak pacar nya. Dia akan memberikan apa pun kepada orang lain seperti kepada dirinya, atau hal-hal yang lebih jika mereka memberinya "service" tambahan. Xiao Zi pikir dia menjalin hubungan dengan Wu Fan dan mulai bertengkar hebat dengan dia. Wu Fan bahkan tidak kaget dan mencemooh, "Siapa bilang kau pacar saya?".  
Xiao Zi bukan tipe yang akan selalu menempel. Dengan orang berhati dingin dan tidak simpati, itu akan merendahkan harga dirinya jika dia terus bertahan. Jadi dia melepas semua perhiasan yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya ke wajahnya sebelum berjalan pergi 'dengan harga diri'.

Meskipun ia bertindak begitu marah pada saat itu, setelah pertengkaran itu, Xiao Zi menyadari dalam kepanikan kalau tidak ada satu studio yang akan meng-casting dia, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi di bisnis ini. Dia pergi ke staf yang membawanya ke showbiz, mereka menyampaikan, "Apakah kau menyinggung Mr. Wu?" Dan saat itulah dia sadar pada dirinya. Di tengah kesulitannya, Xiao Zi akhirnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
Selama ini, Xiao Zi sering disebut 'Ratu' oleh fans-nya baik di depan layar ataupun di balik layar. Namun dalam showbiz, industri di mana seseorng akan menggerakan dan mengendalikan seseorang, dia hanya boneka untuk dimanipulasi. Selain itu, dia kebetulan tergila-gila dengan merek, perhiasan, hal-hal materi yang diberikan kepada boneka tersebut. Itu terlalu sulit untuk berhenti dari kecanduan ini. Jika dia ingin terus menikmati semua fasilitas tersebut, ia harus membayar harga untuk itu.

Dan Xiao Zi kembali ke Wu Fan, yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain perintah sederhana: "Datanglah ke STB setiap Jumat malam dan minum dengan saya sampai saya memberitahumu berhenti untuk datang"

Tiga bulan berikutnya merupakan sesuatu yang Xiao Zi ingin menghapus dari ingatannya. Setiap minggu, ia harus mengambil bagian dalam kegiatan "menyimpang" yang terorganisir dan membangkitkan gairah seksual. Dia ingin menangis, tapi ia diminta untuk selalu tersenyum. Setelah tiga bulan penyiksaan, Wu Fan berhenti memintanya untuk datang. Dia akhirnya dapat metandatangi sebuah agensi, dan sebagian besar dari penawaran filmnya kembali juga. Xiao Zi berpikir bahwa dia akhirnya dirinya menaruh diri pada krisis besar dalam hidup, meskipun hampir tidak. Sejak itu, ia menjadi sangat waspada dan berharap bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menemukan orang-orang ini lagi. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidupnya dalam damai, mimpi buruk yang kembali menghantui dirinya hanya ketika dia masuk ke dalam hubungan baru.

Xiao Zi takut untuk menceritakan kepada Zitao apa yang terjadi dengan Wu Fan di masa lalu, bukan karena dia takut bahwa dia akan marah, tapi takut pacarnya akan panas tidak akan mampu menahan diri dan pergi menemui Wu Fan untuk 'menyelesaikan sesuatu'. Zitao mungkin berpikir bahwa hal-hal antara laki-laki harus diselesaikan seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak dalam level yang sama. Jika mereka bertemu satu lawan satu, tidak diragukan lagi Wu Fan memiliki kemampuan untuk mendorong Huang Zitao ke dalam jurang dikebinasaan.

Xiao Zi menatap pacarnya di lantai, banyak kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dalam pikirannya. Dia mengertakkan gigi dan membuka kancing nya satu persatu, dan naik ke panggung.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin lakukan dengan domba-domba ini? Sama seperti terakhir kali?" Tanya Kim Jonghyun semangat dengan gelas di tangannya. 'Domba' adalah istilah yang mereka berikan bagi orang-orang yang akan menjadi 'korban'nya. Sebagian besar 'domba' mereka adalah laki-laki, tetapi ada juga satu atau dua perempuan pada daftar mereka.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada pria, tapi aku agak ingin bercinta dengan Huang Zitao. Dia datang ketika ia mengambil gadis saya tanpa izin saya," Wu Fan meneguk anggurnya. "Tapi Chanyeol, mengapa kau membiarkan asisten yang tinggal?"

"hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Semakin meriah, iya kan?" Park Chanyeol melirik ke Luhan dan asistennya yang pingsan di sofa, karena ia mulai merasa panas untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui. Eksekutif lainnya juga mulai bersemangat dan mereka membuka kancing atas baju mereka dan menunggu untuk pertunjukan untuk memulai.

Di sisi lain, Do Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Park Chanyeol melirik dia dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, dia menjawab dengan santai, "Kalian bisa bercinta dengan siapa pun kecuali Luhan." Do Kyungsoo merupakan anak dari CEO senior Dulun Airline. Selain teman-teman dekat nya ini─tak seorang pun atau di luar industri hiburan tahu tentang fakta ini. Do Kyungsoo selalu rendah diri. Dia berpikir bahwa dicap sebagai orang kaya dari generasi kedua dengan mudah bisa mempengaruhi karir dan _passion_ musiknya, sehingga dia sengaja menyimpan informasi ini dan tidak ingin diketahui.

Do Kyungsoo menerima peran dalam Password atas rekomendasi paksaan dari Kim Jongin, yang mengatakan sebagai teman lama, mereka harus syuting film bersama tidak mau tahu. Jadi ia bergabung dengan kru yang menyenangkan. Pertama kali ia melihat Luhan, mendapatkan beberapa lirikan di kursi tunggu, sedikit kegembiraan nampak dalam Do Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian menceritakan perasaannya kepada teman-teman gilanya sebelum menyadari bahwa 'perasaan' ini adalah daya tarik. Lalu ia akhirnya berakhir menjadi bagian dari kegiatan ini setelah Park Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mendesaknya.

"Lebih baik bersenang-senang bersama daripada sendiri."

Park Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya sebagai isyarat, dan gadis-gadis di atas panggung patuh dan menyeret tiga orang ke atas panggung. Sadar, tiga orang itu seperti karung pasir yang akan dipukul dan ditendang.

Bom yang mereka memiliki bukan bom sederhana. Didalamnya terkandung CAORS, yang merupakan zat perangsang yang dapat larut. Itu tidak berwarna dan hambar dalam cairan, dan sekali dicerna, bahan kuat itu dapat langsung turun ke kerongkongan dan segera menyerbu setiap sel di tubuh. Tidak ada cara untuk meringankan selain menyentuh, yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain atau orang itu sendiri.

CAORS adalah alat yang umum digunakan oleh kelompok ini pada banyak wanita. Korban mereka termasuk laki-laki juga, diluar dari hasrat seksual, tapi sebagian besar untuk membuat perilaku sensual, yang kemudian difoto untuk bersenang-senang serta pemerasan. Jika mereka tidak melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan, foto-foto ini akan diposting online untuk membuat pelajaran.

Pada awalnya, kelompok hanya ingin Huang Zitao menyentuh dirinya sendiri sebagai hiburan, tetapi ketika Park Chanyeol melihat Luhan dan Oh Sehun pada pertemuan awal, ia berubah pikiran. Selain penampilan baik mereka, dua orang ini juga menunjukkan ekspresi "Aku tidak akan pernah membungkuk kepada level kalian", yang membuat mereka korban yang lebih baik untuk kegiatan ini di mata Park Chanyeol, yang meminta Kim Joonmyun untuk membawa mereka juga.

efek CAORS mulai terasa 30 menit setelah dikonsumsi. Luhan, yang selalu sensitif secara fisik, tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Hatinya kalap dan kulitnya sensitif saat ia melihat seorang wanita membuka kancing kemejanya, dan ia berjuang meskipun tidak memiliki kekuatan dalam tubuhnya. Kebetulan, ia menoleh dan melihat Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao sampingnya, yang masih dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian ia melihat orang-orang bajingan dikursi penonton, beberapa dengan gelas di tangan mereka dan beberapa memegang kamera. Sadar bahwa dia baru saja jatuh ke dalam perangkap.

Luhan memaksakan bangun dan menarik lengan Oh Sehun berupaya untuk membangunkannya. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, hanya erangan yang keluar bukan kata-kata. Ketika ia mengangkat lengannya, kulit pucatnya terekspose kemana-mana ketika kancing bajunya sudah tidak terpasang dan menampilkan kemerahan dari berontakan kerasnya sekarang. Terangsang melihat ini, gadis yang membuka kancing kemejanya mulai melepas sabuk Luhan, mengekspos pinggangnya yang kecil. Takjub heran terdengar di arah penonton. Beberapa eksekutif bahkan meletakkan gelas mereka dan mulai bergerak ke arah panggung, memberikan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Meskipun mereka tidak tertarik pada pria, mereka masih merasa tertantang untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru sekali-sekali.

Matanya sedikit melirik, Luhan mencoba untuk bergerak ke arah belakang panggung dengan kesulitan besar. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa keluar dari situasi ini sekarang, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menekan hasrat terbakarnya di dada dan menunggu kegembiraan orang-orang ini mereda. Namun melihat beberapa pasang mata penuh nafsu dan tangan yang sudah merayap ke tubuh Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa putus asa.

Xiao Zi berlutut di samping Huang Zitao, air matanya mengalir di pipinya saat ia menatap orang yang berantakan karena dia. Pemandangan ini menganggu Wu Fan, yang melihat dari jauh. Dia marah melemparkan gelasnya di lantai dan perlahan-lahan berjalan ke panggung. Dia mendorong Xiao Zi yang menangis ke samping dan merobek baju terbuka Huang Zitao, yang sudah ternoda oleh alkohol dan basah. Wu Fan meletakkan satu tangannya di lelaki muda yang lebih pucat dari dia, membelai dan sebagainya. Seakan masih dalam mimpi yang menyakitkan, Huang Zitao mengeluarkan erangan yang tak tertahankan dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Lihat itu? Jadi ini adalah orang yang kau cintai?" Wu Fan menyeringai kepada Xiao Zi. Karena sentuhan Wu Fan, keinginan hasrat Huang Zitao ini tidak bisa lagi terbendung. Begitu lelaki yang lebih tua menarik tangannya, Huang Zitao meringkuk dan mulai mengerang kesakitan, menyentuh lantai panggung dan berupaya untuk mengurangi sensasi didalam tubuhnya, tetapi itu malah semakin hebat. Sentuhan Wu Fan sebelumnya membuat Huang Zitao mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri, bergeser ke posisi yang berbeda dan sebagainya kemudian membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat keringat yang keluar dari topless-nya cukup banyak.

"Wu Fan, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong biarkan Zitao pergi. Dia tidak bersalah!" Melihat pacarnya yang biasanya egois dan sekarang dia tidak sadar menyentuh dirinya sendiri seperti pelacur pria yang menyenangkan pelanggan nya, Xiao Zi kacau dan memohon Wu Fan belas kasihan.

Pada awalnya, Wu Fan hanya ingin mengajarkan wanita ini pelajaran─meskipun ia berhenti berhubungan dengan dia, itu tidak berarti bahwa ia bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki topless yang terus membelai tubuhnya sendiri, Wu Fan berubah pikiran sesuatu dan melepas jaketnya, melemparkannya ke Kim Jonghyun. Dia berhenti di Huang Zitao, yang meringkuk dalam posisi seperti bayi, dan menggedongnya secara bridal. Mengabaikan permohonan Xiao Zi, Wu Fan melemparkan pria yang lebih muda ke sofa dan melepaskan celananya.

"Hei, kau tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya, kan?" Kim Jonghyun terkejut ketika ia menangkap jaket temannya. Wu Fan tidak pernah seterbuka ini, dan itu adalah pria, bukan wanita, yang ingin hendak bercinta. Itu sangat buka tipikal dia untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti menempatkannya pada acara publik.

Wu Fan mengabaikannya. Tidak ragu, ia meletakkan kaki Huang Zitao diatas bahunya dan mendorongnya. Erangan Huang Zitao keluar bersamaan dengan suara putus asa Xiao Zi dengan resmi 'show' ini sampai pada klimaksnya.

* * *

Duduk di sofa, Park Chanyeol melirik Do Kyungsoo, yang matanya terpaku pada Luhan. Bibir Park Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, "Pergi dapatkan dia jika kau menyukainya. Tidak ada bintang, laki-laki, atau perempuan di tempat ini, hanya domba menunggu untuk menjadi korban."

Pada kata terakhirnya, Park Chanyeol menaruh minuman dari tangannya dan melepas kemejanya, melemparkannya di sofa. "Lihat asisten itu? Aku tidak tahu dia akan begitu menggairahkan setelah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bibirnya bahkan lebih merah daripada perempuan terpanas yang aku punya."

Meskipun Oh Sehun tidak terlalu banyak minum seperti Luhan, dia mempunyai toleransi yang rendah kepada alkohol, sehingga dua minuman dengan mudah membuat dia mabuk. Ketika ia menemani Luhan untuk makan malam di masa lalu, ia banyak duduk di ruang sebelah, makan dan mengobrol dengan asisten lainnya. Terakhir kali, entah bagaimana ia menempatkan dirinya di kompetisi minum terhadap seseorang di meja demi sebuah kebanggaan, menghabiskan setengah botol Laobaigan─minuman keras China yang yang konsentrasi kuat. Ketika Luhan pergi untuk mendapatkan dia, Oh Sehun sudah pingsan. Pada akhirnya, meskipun kelelahan sendiri, Luhan harus membawa asistennya di punggungnya, mencari taksi dan meninggalkan mobil mereka.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan berulang kali memperingatkan Oh Sehun untuk menangani hal-hal secara rasional, terutama ketika melibatkan alkohol. Pada makan malam seperti, menggunakan alkohol sebagai solusi hanya akan memperburuk masalah, dan situasi saat ini terbukti kebenaran Luhan. Menonton asistennya yang dilucuti oleh gadis-gadis dan dilecehkan oleh eksekutif, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan jika ia ingin. Dalam keadaan saat ini, ia nyaris tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ketika perasaan lain yang tidak nyaman muncul, Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Park Chanyeol naik panggung dan menarik tangan yang berkeliaran di atas tubuh Oh Sehun, menyeret anak itu ke belakang panggung. Meskipun ia juga ingin bermain-main, ia tidak memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk membalas dendam seperti Wu Fan, sehingga ia merasa sia-sia untuk memasang sebuah pertunjukan di depan orang banyak. Namun, ia menemukan Oh Sehun menarik, dan berpikir itu akan menyenangkan untuk main-main dengan dia.

Dengan kembali ke panggung, Park Chanyeol menatap Oh Sehun, yang tergeletak sepenuhnya tidak sadar di bawah cahaya redup. Dia masuk dengan seringaian kecil, ingin memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut pria muda itu, tetapi menemukan bahwa giginya terkatup rapat. Jadi Park Chanyeol meraih dagu Oh Sehun itu, mencongkel mulutnya terbuka saat ia dipaksa memasukkan dua jari.

Oh Sehun sadar dari ketidaknyamanannya, mengerutkan alis. Ini mengirimkan aliran kehangatan dari otak Park Chanyeol yang langsung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sebagai kebiasaan Casanova, dia tidak mengalami keinginan semacam ini untuk waktu yang lama. Secara naluriah ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya masuk dan keluar dari mulut pria muda itu dengan kecepatan meningkat. Park Chanyeol kemudian menambahkan dua ke dalam sambil terus mempercepat gerakan. Oh Sehun, yang setengah sadar, mulai berjuang dan melawan intensitas jari sialan di mulutnya. Beberapa cairan mulai menetes dari sudut mulutnya, yang mulai terasa sakit, dan bibir yang sudah merah muda menjadi lebih memerah. Penampilan Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah dari biasa menjadi nafsu yang ekstrim. Matanya ingin menembus tubuh asing ini dan mencari tahu sumber yang memicu keinginannya untuk hasrat ini.

Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membuka ritsleting celananya, lalu segera mendorong ereksinya ke dalam mulut Oh Sehun. Dalam setengah kesadarannya, Oh Sehun pikir dia hanya bermimpi. Perasaan seperti batang besi panas memasuki mulutnya membuatnya masuk ke akal sehatnya. Dia sedikit membuka mata dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia benar-benar tersedak. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mulai gemetar di bawah sentuhan Park Chanyeol.

"Uhhh .. erm ..." Kepenuhan di mulutnya mulai membuat sakit ketika orang di atas dia mulai berkedut, dan sesuatu tumbuh lebih besar. Oh Sehun memiliki mulut kecil, dan sekarang telah menjadi hampir ke titik mati rasa. Secara naluriah ia menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap untuk mendorong keluar hal yang aneh di dalam mulutnya. Tapi begitu lidahnya masuk ke dalam kontak dengan 'batang panas', pria di atasnya mengerang hebat.

"Aku tidak kau menginginkannya... aku terkejut."

Terengah-engah, Park Chanyeol merobek-cabik sedikit pakaian yang tersisa dari tubuh Oh Sehun. Di bawah pengaruh aditif dari alkohol dan zat perangsang dan ditambah godaan Park Chanyeol, tubuh Oh Sehun tidak lagi di bawah kendalinya sendiri, melepaskan sakit erangan yang penuh nafsu yang mendorong Park Chanyeol di tepian. Pria yang lebih tua menyambar pinggang sempit Oh Sehun dan mendorong miliknya ke dalam lubang ketatnya.

Oh Sehun ingin berteriak kesakitan, tetapi menemukan bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara terbata-bata ketika seseorang yang lain bergerak kedalam dia. Meskipun ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, sensasi nyeri masih terasa. Perasaan itu seperti obat─menyerap, cuci otak, dan mati rasa, dan rasa sakit perlahan berubah menjadi nafsu. Semacam sentuhan ini, getaran yang terjadi karena kulitnya bergesekan orang lain, membuat Oh Sehun jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke gairah itu. Tiba-tiba, Park Chanyeol mencium Oh Sehun, lidahnya berkeliaran di dalam seolah mencari sesuatu, menjerat dan berusaha mendominasi.

Oh Sehun merasa seolah-olah ia tenggelam, tidak dapat bernapas. Setelah ciuman, Park Chanyeol dilepaskan bibir bengkak orang yang muda lalu lidahnya bergerak ke leher Oh Sehun, mencium tubuhnya. Keinginan Oh Sehun ini didorong ke puncak, menggantikan penolakan yang sebelumnya dengan suara erangan yang menghipnotis saat tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak seirama dengan Park Chanyeol.

Alih-alih merasa seolah-olah seribu serangga menggerogoti tubuhnya, Oh Sehun akhirnya merasa sensasi mereda dari kontak fisik pria yang lebih tua itu. Ketika Park Chanyeol menarik diri sedikit, alis Oh Sehun berkerut saat ia sadar mengulurkan tangan untuk mencari penangkal yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Park Chanyeol membalik dia di atas dan mendekatkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum ia meluncurkan serangkaian dorongan. Erangan Oh Sehun berubah menjadi jeritan, membangkitkan gairah Park Chanyeol tidak seperti yang lain. Karena hal-hal gila juga terjadi di luar tirai dan semua orang tahu bagaimana kotornya cara bermain Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berani untuk mengintip di belakang dan mencari tahu dari mana teriakan itu berasal.

"Dengan suara seperti ini, itu hanya sia-sia bagimu jika hanya menjadi asisten. Bagaimana jika ku membuatmu menjadi bintang?"

Park Chanyeol menggoda di telinga Oh Sehun sambil menusukkan tubuhnya di bawah, tapi Oh Sehun hanya setengah sadar dan hanya bisa mengucapkan respon dengan suara kacau. Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menariknya lebih ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata saat ia melihat panggung bergoyang karena 'kegiatan intens' di balik tirai. Berpikir kembali apa kata Park Chanyeol, ia merasakan sesuatu gairah naik dalam dirinya. Luhan benar-benar lemas berada di sudut, setengah celananya ditarik ke bawah oleh salah seorang gadis, menjuntai dan mengekspos paha pucatnya, dan kemejanya sudah robek dan terbuka lebar. Beberapa eksekutif yang liar menuangkan anggur merah di atas tubuh Luhan. Karena panas di tubuhnya belum terhalau, Luhan mulai terengah-engah dalam hiruk-pikuk ketika tetesan dingin anggur mendarat di tubuhnya yang membara, suaranya tidak sengaja berubah menjadi napas berat, mengerang, dan kemudian mengerang yang tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

Do Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya secara refleks melihat pemandangan ini, meskipun ia dianggap lebih kalem dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang kasar. Awalnya ada banyak gadis selain itu tiga orang orang, lalu panggung itu menjadi kosong ketika 'korban' di atas panggung sudah diambil satu per satu, meninggalkan Luhan setengah telanjang terbaring di sana. ketika jam terus berjalan dan ekspresi Luhan tumbuh semakin menarik karenai rasa sakitnya yang intensif, tersisa kerumunan penonton siap untuk bergerak. Semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan adalah 'mainan' yang bagus, tapi semua ragu-ragu untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk mengklaim dia. Setelah semua, ia bukan pendatang baru atau asisten yang tidak diketahui. Luhan pernah menjadi superstar juga.

Ketika gerakan tubuh Luhan menjadi lebih dan lebih berubah, suara terengah-engahnya secara bertahap berubah menjadi jeritan, dan gerombolan orang-orang yang telah menunggu di penonton akhirnya tak bisa menahan hasrat mereka.

Presiden Zhang dari Beirong Fund, yang berumur lebih dari 60, bersama dengan Presiden Ahn 42 tahun dari Anhua Securities naik dan menyeret Luhan dari panggung. Mereka mulai membelai Luhan dari lehernya, bahunya, dan turun ke pahanya. Do Kyungsoo, yang berfikir bagaimana mengakhiri acara ini, tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendorong dua orang yang ingin menyentuh Luhan.

Kedua orang tua itu hendak mendorong Kim Jongin ketika ia menerobos pintu, yang segera mereka tutup. Mereka berjalan pergi menggundurkan diri dan mencari model lain untuk menjadi 'mainan' mereka.

Do Kyungsoo memegang Luhan dan mencoba untuk menariknya ke atas sofa ketika ia merasa anggota tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk dengan tubuhnya sendiri, bibir Luhan semakin mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo seakan mencari air untuk memuaskan rasa haus. Wajah si penyanyi segera memerah. Tepat saat ia hendak bertemu bibir Luhan yang menggoda itu, tangan Kim Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di antara wajah mereka. Memisahkan tubuh Luhan jauh dari Do Kyungsoo sebelum membuatnya marah.

"Hal ini karena CAORS. Jika kau menciumnya seperti ini, itu akan menjadi kesalahanmu yang tidak dapat dibenarkan." Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah Kim Jongin. Meskipun teman-temannya hampir tidak ada yang di garis normal, Kim Jongin tidak pernah goyah. Selain itu, ia selalu percaya bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah yang paling rasional diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Berain-main seperti ini adalah masalah, tapi Kim Jongin selalu percaya bahwa kebijaksanaan itu penting untuk hidup dengan cara yang ia ingin. Dia kesal melihat bagaimana Do Kyungsoo tampaknya telah gila karena Luhan. Bahkan, sebelum syuting Password, Kim Jongin tahu sedikit dari Luhan, tidak lebih dari fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang mantan bintang cilik. Meskipun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai karya pria yang lebih tua itu, Kim Jongin belum menonton satu pun filmnya. Jika bukan karena teman baiknya Do Kyungsoo yang sedang meliriknya dan pujian yang tinggi dari Sutradara Wang Jiacheng untuk Luhan, Kim Jongin tidak akan melihatnya untuk kedua kali. Tapi apa yang terjadi malam ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman─keberadaan Luhan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman karena ia membuat orang-orang di sekitar Kim Jongin kehilangan akal mereka.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang terlalu indah, Kim Jongin pikir dia seperti salah satu wanita di zaman kuno yang membutakan dengan kecantikanSutradaranya dan menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah kerajaan, yang pada dasarnya merupakan akar kejahatan. Dia berpikir Luhan pasti menggunakan daya tariknya, mencuci otak untuk merayu Do Kyungsoo, dan pesonanya itu adalah apa menjadikan penilaian Direktur Wang, yang bahkan mempertimbangkan pencalonan Luhan sebagai pemeran utama dalam film berikutnya. _Apakah_ _orang ini_ _tidur_ _dengan_ _Wang_ _?_ _Dia menggunakan_ _mata_ _ini untuk_ _memikat_ _jiwa mereka_ _dari_ _tubuh mereka_ _,_ _iya kan?_

Kim Jongin membuat ini terasa pahit bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia menawarkan untuk membawa Luhan pulang karena dia tidak ingin menempatkannya di taksi dan Do Kyungsoo menjemputnya di tengah jalan. Dia tidak punya pilihan, karena ia ingin melakukan hal yang benar dan menghentikan temannya jatuh lebih dalam.

Kim Jongin berpikir bahwa setelah filmnya selesai, dia tidak harus melihat Luhan lagi. Sedikit yang ia tahu, hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah kembali dari Amerika, Luhan menempel ke Do Kyungsoo, bahkan menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi tegang dengan dua eksekutif senior dimana ia tidak pernah membuat siapa pun menjadi musuhnya.

 _Keparat!_ Kim Jongin berpikir marah. Dalam satu hari, Luhan berhasil mendapatkan temannya? Apalagi gerakan menggoda yang ia buat untuk menjadikan semua orang di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gila.

Kim Jongin menyeret Luhan kebelakangnya dengan marah. Do Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi temannya mengangkat lengan.

"Jongin, apa-apaan kau ?!" Do Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kim Jongin.

"Aku melakukan kebenaran untukmu! Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh lebih dalam! Dia... dia akan menghancurkanmu!" Setengah sadar, Luhan merasa seseorang mencengkram lengannya begitu keras seolah-olah mereka ingin menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Seperti pencuri yang mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Kim Jongin mengangkat Luhan dan berlari keluar dari suite. Dia merasa tubuh dalam pelukannya menjadi lebih panas dan lebih panas, dan setengah sadar, secara tidak sengaja matanya menggoda dipicu sesuatu di dalam Kim Jongin.

Dia yakin bahwa Luhan adalah kutukan yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.


	6. Chapter 5A

**Ch. 5 (i/ii) – So what?**

* * *

Kim Jongin berpikir begitu ia bisa membawa Luhan keluar dari sana, dia hanya perlu menurunkannya di suatu tempat, dan masalah terselesaikan. Tapi dia telah meremehkan Do Kyungsoo dan kekeras kepalaannya─Do Kyungsoo mengikutinya sampai ke tempat parkir. Kim Jongin melemparkan Luhan untuk kursi belakang. Dia menurunkan kaca jendela dan melambai tanda selamat tinggal ke Do Kyungsoo ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya disekitar temannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?!" Do Kyungsoo berteriak ketika mobil tersebut melewatinya, marah.

"Membuatnya menghilang!"

Sambil menggretakkan gigi, Kim Jongin menggeram dengan kebencian saat ia menyalakan lampu. Marah, Do Kyungsoo memukul dinding dengan tinjunya. Ketika ia berfikir akan menaiki mobilnya sendiri dan pergi mengikuti Kim Jongin, yang ternyata sudah melesat hilang dari pandangannya.

Saat ia turun dari pesawat, Kim Jongin telah mengatakan kepada sistennya untuk mengambil istirahat dan ia memutuskan untuk mengemudi ke STB sendiri. Kemudi mobil terasa asing setelah sudah lama tidak meletakkan tangannya di atasnya untuk beberapa waktu. Secara tiba-tiba hujan deras, ini memberikan perasaan bahwa ia sedang terbang sambil menginjak gas mobil, ban tampaknya melayang di atas jalan yang licin.

Kim Jongin memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Melalui kaca spion, dia melihat Luhan meringkuk, tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dia tiba-tiba merasa luar biasa gelisah. Dia mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyalakannya keluar jendela. Meskipun ia mengatakan ia melakukan ini sebagai bantuan untuk teman baiknya, sebagai seseorang yang sedikit OCD tentang cara dia melakukan sesuatu hal, ia masih cukup kesal pada ada seseorang yang mengganggu dia dalam mobilnya sendiri. CAORS adalah produk 'seks' pengembangan terbaru, dan efeknya bisa berlangsung terjadi selama tiga atau empat jam. Jika ia terus membiarkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti itu dan dalam posisi tersebut, Kim Jongin tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuhnya.

Karena hujan, tidak banyak pejalan kaki di jalan. Jika terus mengikuti jalan ini akan menuntun mereka ke Guojiang Bridge di kota. Kim Jongin awalnya hanya ingin membuang 'sesuatu' ini di jalan dan membiarkan hujan membangunkannya, tapi tautan alisnya mendalam ketika matanya melihat ke arah Luhan, tidak sengaja matanya tertarik, ditambah bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan berwarna merah cerah, ketika suara erangan terdengar di kedua telinganya. Kim Jongin menjadi gelisah lagi. Tiba-tiba, dia berpikir dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja, tidak ketika ia membuatnya merasa begitu buruk.

Dia mengambil jalur keluar dari jalan tol dan melaju lurus ke bawah jembatan, melaju sampai akhir di mana jalan beraspal terhenti dan bertemu pantai. Kim Jongin keluar dari mobil dan dengan kejam menyeret Luhan keluar, yang wajahnya sangat memerah. Di bawah hujan, ia menempatkan manusia yang pingsan itu atas bahunya, dan menjatuhkannya di dalam air.

Lama kelamaan menjadi tenggelam, Luhan tersentak dan tiba-tiba tersadar, namun tidak benar-benar sadar─dia hanya secara refleks berjuang keluar dengan susah payah. Kim Jongin akan meninggalkan dia di sana dan mengemudikan mobilnya pergi. Dia berpikir, _jika ia meninggal, ia menanyakannya untuk itu; jika dia tidak, dia beruntung_. Tapi kakinya entah bagaimana menyentuh ke tanah. Dia mengamati Luhan berjuangan dengan hidupnya dan membiarkannya, air perlahan-lahan menariknya ke bawah.

"T-tolong... aku..."

Luhan memanggil dalam putus asa, dan Kim Jongin terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berbalik, dan masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat. Di kaca spion, dia melihat percikan air dari perjuangan Luhan yang lama-lama menjadi lemah dan lemah, sampai hanya percikan-percikan dari air hujan yang tetap di terlihat permukaan air. Kim Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dalam dilema. Dia menyalakan lagu dimobilnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak berpikir tentang keputus asaan di mata Luhan sebelum ia menjadi benar-benar tenggelam, tapi yang terlintas di matanya ketika ia berteriak "tolong aku" sudah sangat tertanam ke dalam pikirannya, dan tampaknya pikiran itu tidak bisa hilang.

Dengan pukulan kekesalan pada stir kemudi, Kim Jongin berputar balik setelah mengemudi untuk beberapa ratus meter. Dia membuka pakaiannya dan melemparkan pakaiannya ke belakang mobil, dan kemudian melompat ke dalam air, dengan panik mencari tubuh yang berjuang tadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Untungnya, air itu tidak terlalu dalam. Setelah mencari-cari sekitar dua atau tiga kali, Kim Jongin mendapat memegang kemeja Luhan dan dengan mudah menyeretnya keluar dari air. Meskipun ia telah menelan banyak air, Luhan tidak tenggelam terlalu lama, dan kemungkinan besar ia sudah cukup lama di dalam air. Jadi, ketika Kim Jongin mendapatinya di pantai, Luhan masih bisa bernapas, meskipun hampir tidak terselamatkan. Sambil menekan-nekan dadanya supaya Luhan memuntahkan air di dalam tubuhnya, Kim Jongin tiba-tiba mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengurus masalahnya ini. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah seorang selebriti. Jika Luhan tidak selamat hal ini bisa menghubungkannya ke dia, Kim Jongin akan dalam masalah besar.

Dia mencubit hidung Luhan dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum meniupakan seteguk udara ke dalam mulutnya, yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Ini mungkin karena zat perangsang yang muncul lagi ketika tubuhnya mendapat kehangatan setelah kontak dengan air es dingin, lidah Luhan tiba-tiba mengulur dan memasuki mulut Kim Jongin, seakan mencari sesuatu untuk memuaskan rasa haus. Kim Jongin mengerutkan kening dan tiba-tiba mendorongnya pergi panik. Karena CPR, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa mual dan muntah sampai kelebihan air di paru-parunya. Setelah melalui berbagai siksaan dalam beberapa jam terakhir, tubuh Luhan mulai megemetar kuat dibawah pengaruh ganda dari panas dan dingin. Kim Jongin mengejek, _Sialan_ , sebelum dengan enggan mengambil Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan kembali mobilnya.

 _Tidak ada cara membawa dia dia pulang_ , pikir Kim Jongin. Tapi itu bagian kesalahannya bahwa Luhan berakhir seperti ini, dan tidak akan benar jika hanya menurunkannya di suatu tempat di jalan. Jadi ia menelepon Lay.

"Berikanku kamar," ucap Kim Jongin, datar, sambil terus mengemudi.

"Sudah ingin mengiginkan kamar ketika baru kembali dari Amerika? Siapa kali ini?"

Sebagai orang kaya yang memiliki SMS, hotel bintang lima, Lay adalah teman Kim Jongin dengan pengaruh yang kuat. Sebelum Kim Jongin menjadi terkenal, mereka berdua adalah teman tumbuh terbaik. Sejak ayah Lay tiba-tiba meninggal ketika dia baru saja lulus dari sekolah bisnis, Lay tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan waktu bermainnya untuk mengambil alih bisnis keluarga. Dibandingkan dengan Wu Fan, yang memiliki dukungan orang dari tuanya, dan Park Chanyeol, dengan bisnis 'kecil'-nya yang relatif mudah untuk menjalankan, hotel SMS milik Lay jauh lebih sulit untuk dikelola. Tidak hanya sering membuat ia harus pergi ke cabang internasional, tetapi ia juga harus mengalokasikan saham berdasarkan tuntutan para dewan. Akibatnya, selama bertahun-tahun, Lay jarang keluar untuk melakukan pertemuan mereka.  
Tapi ada keuntungannya juga memiliki seorang teman yang mengelola hotel─kalian bisa akses pribadi, ruang VIP kapan saja, di mana saja.

"Simpan lelucon klise mu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang."

Kim Jongin selalu terasing, tapi ia biasanya bersikap hangat kepada Lay. Ini adalah pemandangan langka untuk Lay bahwa temannya sedang dalam keadaan buruk, tidak sabar, dan bahkan hampir merasa gila.

"Baik, baik. Langsung saja ke kamar 710. Aku akan membuka pintu untukmu dan menempatkan kuncinya di meja."

Lay berpikir lebih baik ia tidak memperburuk keadaan Kim Jongin, dan memutuskan untuk memberinya suite terbaik, sesuatu yang ia hampir tidak pernah melakukannya.

Kim Jongin tahu benar jalan menuju SMS. Dia berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari mobil lalu menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur tanpa menyebabkan keributan. Untungnya, tidak ada seorang pun di meja depan yang memberinya tatapan aneh. Di lobi, petugas kamar hendak mendekati dan menawarkan bantuan, tapi ketika ia bertemu mata membunuh Kim Jongin, ia segera mengabaikan idenya dan dengan cepat kembali ke posnya di pintu masuk.

Ia akan pergi tetapi ketika ia melihat cermin kamar hotel terlihat ia telah basah kuyup seluruhnya. Dia menelepon ke asistennya, meminta satu set pakaian untuk diantarkan. Kemudian ia melihat tubuh meringkuk di tempat tidur. Dia menelepon kembali dan mengatakan asistennya untuk memberikan dua set pakaian gantinya.

"T-tolong.. aku..." Luhan memohon dengan suara kecil, masih tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk ketakutannya, permintaannya muncul dari bibir yang terbata-bata, basah, dan benar-benar bergejolak.

Sementara menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mandi terlebih dulu, Kim Jongin mulai kasihan pada laki-laki yang lebih tua. Dia tidak menyukai seseorang yang lemah, orang-orang pengecut seperti itu, namun ia ingin memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja, seolah-olah didorong oleh hati nurani, atau mungkin beberapa godaan yang tidak diketahui. Kim Jongin gugup mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke dahi Luhan.

Ini panas.

Kim Jongin berlutut di samping tempat tidur tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, Luhan, meskipun masih lemah secara fisik, berhasil meraih tangannya ke lengan dan leher Kim Jongin. Efek dari CAORS luar biasa kuat. Bahkan ketika Luhan sudah kehilangan setengah akalnya dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda demam kerena basah kuyup sebelumnya, zat perangsang ini masih bertindak seperti tadi. Tapi Kim Jongin berpikir berbeda. Dia percaya bahwa Luhan benar-benar jalang, dan obat ini membuatnya mengeluarkan seperti apa diri dia sebenarnya. Setelah pikiran ini, sayang sekali selama beberapa waktu berlalu yang ia rasakan belum benar-benar digantikan dari kebencian.

Karena gabungan dari kembalinya kehangatan tubuh karena di dalam ruangan dan sentuhan di kepalanya sekarang dari Kim Jongin, gairah yang sebelumnya terpendam karena kedinginan menyelimuti Luhan kembali seperti api membara. Dia mulai terengah-engah berat dan bergerak lasak diatas seperai seperti gila. Dia meraih kemeja Kim Jongin dan menariknya mendekat.

Kim Jongin ingin mendorong diri Luhan yang jelas mengigau, namun segera ia menyadari bahwa keinginan laki-laki ini adalah hal yang memalukan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan emosi. Meskipun mempunyai kebencian yang kuat untuk laki-laki ini, tubuhnya masih memberikan reaksi yang asli ketika tubuh Luhan menekan kedalam dada bidangnya. Luhan merasakan keheningan pada orang di sampingnya dan mengira ini sebagai persetujuan izin tak terucapkan. Dia kemudian menyelimuti dirinya seluruhnya dengan Kim Jongin. Dia sangat mengiginkan sesuatu sekarang, tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Dia hanya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi mati rasa, panas, dan nyeri di dalam tubuhnya. Dia telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir dan bernalar, dan dia benar-benar di bawah kendali naluri fisik.

Setiap satu langkah maju menjadi nafsu gairah, tetapi memutuskan untuk menahan tetap menjadi gairah

"Kau benar-benar ingin ini?" Kim Jongin menggeram marah saat ia meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya lebih dekat, matanya mengunci tajam bersama dengan lawan pasanganannya yang sedang dilanda keinginan tidak rasional.

"T-tolong... tolong aku.. atau biarkanku mati..."

Luhan menahan air matanya saat ia menjilat bibirnya. Setelah berjuang melawan obat ini begitu lama, tubuhnya sudah menyerah sekarang. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan aliran hasrat menjalar melalui tubuhnya dan ini kemampuan terakhir pertahanannya. Dia merasa seperti sedang sekarat. Dia bahkan semacam kehilangan dorongan─untuk bangkit, ketika ia dijatuhkan ke dalam air sebelumnya

Kim Jongin berhenti. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia menarik celana Luhan ke bawah dan memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan jeritan, dan kemudian menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menuntun pergelangan Kim Jongin ketika tubuhnya mulai mengikuti pergerakan jari yang sedang mencari G-spot. Ini adalah pertama kali Kim Jongin menyentuh seorang laki-laki di sana. Ketika ia memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam tempat yang asing, ia secara mental mempersiapkan diri, mengertakkan gigi ketika jari-jarinya mulai bergerak. Rasanya seperti sedang menggosok perut ikan mati. Dia tidak membencinya, hanya berpikir rasanya lazim.

"Tekan di sini dengan jarimu... lakukan sisanya sendiri."

Kim Jongin ingin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya ketika Luhan menghentikannya, menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan menjilati bibirnya yang hanyut karna gairah.

"Sekali lagi..." Luhan ucapnya dengan parau. Kim Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya saat ia melihat laki-laki ini, didorong oleh hawa nafsu, sekarang tampak seperti orang yang berbeda sama sekali dari yang pertama kali ia temui. Laki-laki yang celananya ditarik ke bawah setengah dengan sebagian kemejanya yang robek. Itu tidak terlihat apa-apa selain ajakan menggoda.

"...ternyata jari tidak dapat menyelesaikannya." Kim Jongin menelan ludahnya dan bergumam, menggeleng enggan.


	7. Chapter 5B

**Ch. 5 (ii/ii) – That motherfucking life**

* * *

Ketika Luhan tidak sadar menyentuh Kim Jongin lagi, keinginan pria yang lebih muda itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Darah bergejolak melalui pembuluh darahnya saat ia melepas sabuknya dengan mata memerah. Dia menarik dan menaikkan kaki Luhan yang sudanh mengangkang ke pinggangnya, mendorongnya sesuai irama goyangan tempat tidur. Luhan bersandar ke dinding, keduanya tiba-tiba memberi batas dengan jarak yang sempit. Melihat bibir yang sedikit terbuka, Kim Jongin menahan dorongannya untuk menyerangnya. Sebaliknya, ia terdorong mendapatkan hasrat mendadak ke dalam Luhan.

Dalam lubuk hati Kim Jongin, ciuman adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan hanya dengan kekasih. Sekarang, ia dan Luhan hanyalah dua orang saling membantu untuk kebutuhan mereka─itu tidak lebih dari nafsu.

Meskipun mereka telah melakukan foreplay, lubang perawan Luhan terasa masih cukup ketat. Dorongan tiba-tiba dilakukan Kim Jongin tanpa terlebih dahulu 'permisi' dan merobeknya, menyebabkan beberapa darah di lubangnya. Mendesis dan mengerutkan kening karena sakit, tapi sakit itu segera dibayangi oleh kenikmatan instan yang berikutnya menjadi tabrakan fisik. Akhirnya darah tadi berakhir sebagai pelumas, mengurangi gesekan antara dua bagian tubuh yang bergabung. Kim Jongin mengambil tubuh ramping Luhan, menekan paha pucatnya terhadap tubuhnya sendiri, memungkinkan memberikannya kemudahan untuk masuk.

"Kau ingin dimasuki seperti ini? Hah?" Dengan mata merah penuh kebencian, Kim Jongin memuntahkan kata-kata ini saat ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya dan menyaksikan dirinya sendiri terus masuk ke tubuh lentur bawahnya. Kenikmatan melandanya keseluruhan, wajah Luhan yang mendesak dia untuk tetap dimasuki lagi dan lagi, seperti kucing yang menangis melampiaskan setiap dorongnya─hal-hal ini seperti katalis yang membuat Kim Jongin terus, dan terus, dan terus melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Kim Jongin sudah benar-benar melupakan ini karena efek obat. Dia yakin bahwa ini adalah sifat asli Luhan. Jika ia bisa membuka kakinya di dalam situasi seperti ini, maka, Kim Jongin yakin, akan ada orang kedua, ketiga, bahkan keempat yang ingin menikmati 'keuntungan' semacam ini. Atau bahkan mungkin dia bukan yang pertama. Mungkin Do Kyungsoo sudah tidur dengan dia. Mungkin ini adalah cara bagaimana ia mendapat semua peran-perannya, berikut aturan-aturan tak terucapkan.

Pikiran ini membuat Kim Jongin tiba-tiba merasa lebih jengkel dan marah. Dia menarik pinggang Luhan sedikit lebih rendah. Dia lalu mengambil dasi yang baru saja ia lepaskan dan mengikatnya di lengan Luhan, seolah didorong oleh kekuatan emosi yang tidak diketahui, ia mencoba untuk menemukan seberapa imbang tubuh Luhan menggeliat di bawahnya.

Erangan lembut Luhan berubah menjadi jeritan menyakitkan saat Kim Jongin tiba-tiba mulai menusuknya lebih keras. Luhan menegangkan ototnya, tangan di atas yang mencengkeram pinggangnya, meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat. Ini kemarahan Kim Jongin─atau ini adalah nafsu?─membuatnya lebih mempercepat gerakannya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit, seakan ingin menembus tubuh ini dengan segala cara, untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya bahwa malam ini adalah nafsu.

"Setelah malam ini, aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu lagi, Luhan. Kau dan aku akan menjadi orang yang paling asing."

Kim Jongin menggeram ke telinga Luhan sebagai penunjukkan lain kekesalannya. Setelah mereka berdua telah sepenuhnya terdiam, tubuh Luhan melemas. Dia tergeletak di tempat tidur, berbaring tengkurap dengan kepala yang berpaling ke samping. Tidak ada tanda-tanda lebih dari matanya, yang menatap ke angkasa, tak bernyawa. Matanya terbuka lebar, terpaku di sudut dinding.

Setelah Kim Jongin menarik miliknya keluar, Luhan yang masih kaku menarik kemejanya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan anggota tubuhnya yang kotor. Kim Jongin hanya mengintipnya sebelum bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Suara air tiba-tiba membuat Luhan yang masih terpuruk di tempat tidur menangis.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam ini?_ Dia hanya merasa seperti semuanya adalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Seseorang menjadikan dia mabuk, dia merasa benar-benar panas, ia jatuh ke dalam air, dan kemudian... ia tidur dengan seorang pria?! Selain itu, orang ini adalah Kim Jongin. Meskipun ia telah berpura-pura ia tidak menyadari banyak hal dalam bisnis ini, di usia ini, itu tidak seperti dia naif. Ia kini penuh dengan penyesalan pahit bahwa ia telah jatuh langsung ke dalam perangkap setelah berhati-hati untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Tapi bisakah ia menyalahkan Kim Jongin? Bahkan jika ia mengatakan kepadanya ini semua karena obat, karna ia tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi di dalam 'mimpi', dengan jelas ia memohon kepada seseorang untuk bercinta, bukan?

Pikiran ini, Luhan menggerutu di dalam. _Luhan... kau biasanya begitu pintar, tapi kau bisa benar-benar begitu bodoh dalam hitungan detik. Kau berpikir bahwa karena kau telah lama di bisnis ini, tidak ada yang bisa menyadarkanmu, dan lihat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tidak hanya memohon seorang pria untuk bercinta denganmu, kau bahkan takut untuk bernapas setelah ini, seperti jika kau takut dia akan membuat kau ingat bagaimana memalukannya dirimu._

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, Kim Jongin mengenakan jubah mandinya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Luhan masih meringkuk di lutut dadanya, memunggungi Kim Jongin, takut untuk bergerak satu incipun. Dia akan menunggu Kim Jongin meninggalkannya sebelum ia memperbaiki dirinya.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit terjadi keheningan yang canggung, asisten Kim Jongin mengatakan bahwa pakaian telah dikirim dan ditempatkan di pintu. Kim Jongin bangkit, mengambil pakaian, dan memakainya. Dia melemparkan satu set pakaian yang tersisa ke tempat tidur, lalu pergi.

Saat ia mendengar pintu ditutup, Luhan meletakkan lengannya di atas kepalanya, dan merintih yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi isakan. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa sebagai seseorang yang sebentar lagi menginjak 30 tahun, ia bisa serapuh ini. Disamping penderitaannya sendiri, ia tiba-tiba teringat Oh Sehun dan ingat bahwa ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah asistennya masih hidup. Jadi ia menarik dan menyeret tubuhnya yang sakit, ke kamar mandi.

Berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi, Luhan melihat tanda di pergelangan tangannya di mana ia diikat, dan membuatnya tersentak. Sepanjang yang ia rasakan, Luhan bisa merasakan betapa Kim Jongin memandang hina dan membenci dia, dan dia menyadari bahwa pria yang lebih muda itu benar-benar mempunyai dendam mendalam dengannya, dan semua keramahan itu hanya sebuah sandiwara. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat musuh, tetapi pada saat ini, dia benar-benar berterima kasih untuk 'permusuhan' ini , yang mustahil bahwa mereka akan berdamai, dan yang disebut kepedihan tidak pernah menyelimutinya lagi.

Luhan merasa lega memikirkan ini. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya sambil terus membersihkan bekas hubungannya tadi. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin keluar dari sini secepat mungkin, pergi mencari Sehun, dan melarikan diri dari lingkaran gila dari orang-orang yang lebih mengerikan daripada mimpi buruk.

Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan dirinya, kemudian meninggalkan hotel dan bergegas ke STB. Tapi tempat itu kosong ketika ia tiba, seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak terbanyangkan tadi malam. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon nomor Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Di mana kau?"

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah. Meskipun Sehun telah bekerja sebagai asistennya bertahun-tahun, hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari bos-karyawan setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama. Apalagi setelah Lulin meninggal, Luhan secara natural menggangap Oh Sehun sebagai keluarga dan seseorang yang bisa diandalkan.

Luhan kesepian. Setelah kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu yang dia anggap dialah penyebabnya, ia tidak hanya kehilangan saudara perempuannya, tapi juga kehilangan kepercayaan dari keluarga dekatnya, yang sejak saat itu memandangnya sebagai pembunuh, seseorang yang telah hancurkan keluarga. Meskipun Byun Baekhyun, saudara iparnya, selalu menekankan bahwa itu hanyalah kecelakaan dan mencoba untuk membuat dia terlihat baik di depan orang tua sendiri, orang tuanya masih melihatnya dengan tatapan menolak. Karena dia tidak mau berurusan dengan penderitaan yang dikenakan oleh keluarganya sendiri, Luhan tidak pergi kembali ke rumah untuk tahun baru dalam tiga tahun.

Jika Oh Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi keluarganya sekarang, juga terluka karena dia, maka sekali lagi itu membuktikan ibunya benar saat ia menghardiknya dan menyebutnya 'kutukan'? Perasaan bersalah menjalar kedalam dirinya, akan menghantuinya selama beberapa hari yang akan datang.

"Aku... aku hanya mencoba untuk mencarikan job untukmu, tentu saja... Mengapa kau tidak pulang? Aku baru memberi makan Ado."

Oh suara Sehun adalah sedikit serak, tapi tidak normal. Ini membuat jengkel Luhan, karena ia ingin berteriak _"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ ke dalam telepon. Dia yakin bahwa Sehun sudah dilecehkan berdasarkan pada memoriyang ia memiliki pada malam itu. _Dia benar baik-baik saja?_

"O-oh, oke, aku akan segera kembali," jawab Luhan di pura-pura tenang, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia merespon senang. Sebelum panggilan ini, ia secara mental mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Jika bajingan-bajingan itu melakukan sesuatu kepada Oh Sehun, ia akan pergi ke media. Jika ia harus membawa semua artis yang sebelumnya terlibat menjadi malu, ia akan melakukannya hanya untuk memberbuat orang-orang jahat ini dituntut. Tapi begitu dia mendengar suara biasa Oh Sehun, beban dalam hatinya menghilang, dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Luhan telah benar-benar terpukul dari pengalamannya sekarang. Adapun bahwa Kim Jongin yang sangat membencinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan dia. Mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda untuk memulai kembali, dan sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi di antara mereka hanya karena obat. Luhan tidak merasa seperti dia telah diperkosa. Jika itu hanya memberikan satu sama lain apa yang mereka butuhkan pada saat itu, maka, ia menerima itu. Meskipun ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di balik pikirannya, ia merasa ada perasaan yang dilanggar ketika dua orang pria normal melakukan hubungan seksual.

Setelah ia sampai di rumah dengan rasa lelahannya, Oh Sehun mulai memberitahu Luhan tentang jadwalnya hari ini dengan suara serak, dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana Luhan langsung menggeletakan dirinya di sofa, Oh Sehun menawarkan, "Atau mungkin kita harus membatalkan jadwal hari ini..." Dia tidak bertanya mengapa Luhan sangat lelah. Kegelapan diwajahnya menunjukkan keprihatinan, sepertinya suasanya juga begitu muram.

"Kita bisa bicara tentang jadwal nanti. Sehun, bisa kau berbicara dengan orang-orang di MON dan memberitahu mereka bahwa aku tidak ingin syuting 'Two Romantic Stars' lagi? " Luhan berkata pelan, berpura-pura menjadi tenang. Oh Sehun membeku. Luhan berpikir, meskipun Sehun baik-baik saja, setelah semua pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan tadi malam, dia tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa bekerja dengan bajingan-bajingan ini. Secara khusus, Luhan menemukan bahwa Presiden Park yang membubuhi minuman mereka dan juga bawahannya yang licik sangat mengerikan. Plus, orang yang membawanya ke dalam perangkap ini adalah produser untuk acara ini! Luhan tidak ingin membuat musuh, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bekerja dengan sekelompok penipu tolol. Pikiran ini tiba-tiba mengingatkan Luhan dari Huang Zitao. Meskipun mereka hanya bertemu sekali dan sangat singkat, mendapatkan hal serupa yang dialami, Luhan tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa empati terhadap juniornya. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Huang Zitao baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

"..."

Oh Sehun diam. Dia melihat telepon, matanya tak bernyawa. Dia bahkan tidak membuat tanda-tanda menendang jauh Ado, yang menggilingkan kepalanya ke kakinya.

"Sehun? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Luhan telah mempelajari sifat Oh Sehun, yang tiba-tiba tersentak dari pemikirannya yang mendalam.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya job yang... datang hari ini. Meskipun... meskipun yang mereka lakukan tidak menyenangkan tadi malam, tetapi pada akhirnya tidak ada... tidak ada yang terjadi," Oh Sehun mulai tersedak. "Luhan-ge, drama itu... kau harus melakukannya."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah sepanjang waktu ini. Oh Sehun tidak pernah pintar berbohong, dan disini dia, mengatakan hal-hal yang sungguh-sungguh tapi masih terdengar cukup serius. Luhan mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah dirinya dan bangkit, bergegas ke Oh Sehun. Dia menarik tangan yang menutupi masker dan menariknya. Memar di sekitar mulut Sehun terlihat mengejutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mulutmu?"

Kelopak mata kiri Luhan berkedut, dan perasaan tak menyenangkan sekali lagi menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kegelisahannya telah benar-benar menjadi kenyataan─Oh Sehun berpura-pura baik-baik saja sehingga ia tidak akan khawatir. _Bajingan-bajingan ini... jadi itu benar..._ Luhan diam-diam menaruh kekesalan.

Oh Sehun menyambar masker dari tangan Luhan dan memakainya kembali.

"Aku hanya harus banyak minum dan mengistarahatkan diriku. Jangan terlalu paranoid. Memang apa yang bisa terjadi pada pria dewasa sepertiku? Ngomong-ngomong, kembali ke apa yang ku katakan, kau harus mengambil drama ini, jika tidak... Aku berhenti. "

Oh Sehun sering bercanda atau mengancam Luhan dengan ini dan itu, tapi ancaman ini tidak terdengar seperti ancaman sama sekali.

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berteriak cemas. Dia ingin mendengar kebenaran.

"Berhenti bertanya, Luhan-ge, Aku mohon!" Oh Sehun menghela napas dan jatuh berlutut dalam putus asa. Bahunya gemetar.

Jadi kenangan semua nyata... kenangan yang tak terhelakkan...


	8. Chapter 6A

**Ch. 6 (i/ii) – Counterstrike**

* * *

"Sehun?" Luhan berjongkok dan menatap Oh Sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama ia berbicara dengan Oh Sehun sedemikian suara lembut. Dia takut sikapnya akan membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda akan lebih marah dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Oh Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, jari-jarinya memijat alisnya. Dia memakai maskernya kembali. Dia tampak begitu tak peduli, seolah-olah orang yang histeris beberapa saat lalu adalah orang lain.

"Istirahat dan pulanglah. Lagipula aku tidak mood untuk bekerja," Luhan menepuk Oh Sehun di belakang sambil berpikir ia mungkin harus bertemu saudara iparnya. Jika dia ingin memberikan bajingan-bajingan itu pelajaran, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia menggunakan beberapa bantuan dari Byun Baekhyun sebagai reporter berita hiburan. Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan pikiran ini sambil merenungkan mereka.

Oh Sehun melihat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu orang ini dengan baik. Dia mungkin terlihat tenang di luar, tapi Oh Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang berputar dalam pikirannya.

"Luhan, dengan hormat saat ini aku ingin menasehatimu sebagai seorang asisten. Jangan mencoba untuk mengekspos orang-orang itu. Kau harus tetap rasional bahkan jika mereka melakukan sesuatu kepadaku. Apa yang kau rencanakan akan berakhir seperti mencoba untuk memecahkan batu dengan telur atau sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan. Ditambah... mereka benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku. "

Luhan selalu berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun merupakan seseorang yang berpikir abu-abu─seseorang yang tidak membuat opini sampai mereka memiliki semua fakta yang relevan, sehingga dalam hal banyak hal, Luhan akan menahan diri pemikirannya sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman, meskipun tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Tapi ketika Oh Sehun hampir rusak pagi ini, Luhan melihat sesuatu yang 'dewasa' dalam dirinya. Mungkin kepribadiannya telah dibentuk kembali setelah menghabiskan semua waktunya di showbiz, atau mungkin dia selalu seperti ini, hanya diabaikan oleh Luhan dari kesombongan dirinya dalam 'berfikir dewasa' nya. Luhan sekarang mulai melihat Oh Sehun secara berbeda.

Melihat Oh Sehun begitu peduli untuk dia, Luhan pikir dia tidak bisa membiarkan yang lebih muda khawatir tentang dia lagi. Jadi dia berbohong, "Tidak seperti ini pada hari pertama kau bekerja sebagai asistenku. Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu." Luhan menepuknya di bahu. "Ditambah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa gemetar?"

Oh Sehun mengambil tasnya dan menuju pintu. Dia menatap mata Luhan saat ia hendak pergi, memaksa tersenyum, "Ingatlah untuk membaca script. _Two Romantic Stars_ mulai syuting Senin depan, jangan lupa."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Dia bisa dianggap sebagai dewasa sebelum waktunya ─secara biologis, ia mendekati 30, tapi dia benar-benar 60 di hati. Pada saat yang sama, karena ia dibesarkan di dunia kesombongan ini, ia memiliki waktu yang sulit dan tak gentar tentang hal-hal tertentu, terutama hal-hal yang ia pedulikan. Jika seseorang mengumpat padanya, menghinanya, atau menyerang reputasinya sebagai bintang, dia tidak akan banyak berreaksi. Sebaliknya, jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit tidak biasa untuk Luhan secara personal, atau orang-orang terdekatnya, dia akan mengambil tindakan dengan orang itu.

Ambil, misalnya, ketika adiknya terekspose oleh Byun Baekhyun saat ia masih tidak di ketahui paparazi saat itu, Luhan pergi ke perusahaan majalah laki-laki itu dan membuat motor laki-laki itu terbakar. Meskipun kemudian hal-hal aneh terjadi dan Byun Baekhyun menikah dengan adiknya, Lulin, Byun Baekhyun kadang-kadang masih mengunakan apa yang dia lakukan saat itu sebagai lelucon untuk menggodanya, mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Apakah seorang bintang yang dewasa pandai dalam hal-hal seperti ini? Tidak heran kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi 'bintang cilik'."

Sekarang, Byun Baekhyun telah memanjat tangga dan menjadi asisten pemimpin redaksi OK Auntie, majalah gosip. Sejak Lulin meninggal, ia menjadikan kerja sebagai hidupnya, dan banyak selebriti menjulukinya sebagai 'workaholic yang tak tahu malu'. Dia dan 'meriam' nya, kamera lensa teropongnya, telah mengekspose banyak kejadian jahat dari dalam bisnis hiburan ini. Dua hari ini adalah waktu krisis untuk Byun Baekhyun karena ia bekerja untuk mendapatkan berita mingguan untuk dicetak, tetapi ketika Luhan mengatakan ia harus berbicara dengannya tentang sesuatu yang mendesak, ia menjeda pekerjaannya dan bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" ucap Luhan ketika tiba di kafe. Byun Baekhyun sedang menulis sesuatu dengan marah di notebooknya, laptop-nya terbuka di sebelahnya. _Anak ini... masih workaholic_ , pikir Luhan.

"Nah. Beberapa wartawan mengirimkanku beberapa foto yang mereka ambil beberapa hari ini, aku sedang memeriksa dan melihat apakah ini cukup baik untuk dapat dicetak."

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya. Dia melihat Luhan duduk di hadapannya dengan suram, wajah kurus, tampak lebih buruk daripada pada saat ia harus bekerja lembur selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

"Kau masih begadang karena syuting? Ku pikir _Password_ sudah _finisihing_?"

"Aku masih begadang tadi malam, itu sebabnya... aku terlihat buruk sekali. Bicaralah pada diri sendiri, lingkaran hitammu membuatnya tampak seperti kau sedang bersaing untuk harta nasional kita. Tapi kau? Bahkan tidak."

Meskipun sudah tiga tahun sejak Lulin meninggal, Luhan mempertahankan hubungan pertemanannya dengan saudara iparnya. Lulin dulu mengatakan bahwa jika karena bukan Luhan, mereka berdua tidak akan menjadi pasangan, sehingga mereka selalu menganggapnya sebagai mak -comblang mereka. Tapi tetap saja, cerita mereka tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Luhan adalah orang yang membawa mereka bersama-sama, tapi dia juga seseorang yang mengakhiri kebahagiaan mereka. Setiap kali dia kembali berpikir ke kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun yang lalu, Luhan akan merasa sakit hatinya, dan ia merasa menyesal terutama ke pada Baekhyun setiap kali mereka bertemu. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak terkatakan, Luhan selalu ingin menjaga saudara iparnya, mengisi tempat kosong di mana seharusnya itu adiknya.

"Sulit mencari nafkah di showbiz, terutama sebagai paparazi. Sudah sebulan tanpa headline yang bagus, sehingga direktur kita suka mendesak hari demi hari, mengatakan jika aku tidak segera datang dengan sesuatu yang besar, dia akan memecatku." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Luhan sambil melanjutkan, "Tapi untungnya kami mendapat berita utama yang cukup bagus tadi malam. Kau tahu Huang Zitao, kan? Tadi malam, dia dibawa ke SMS oleh CEO Fareast dan menyewa kamar. Tsk tsk tsk... ini cukup untuk kami sementara." Byun Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Luhan sambil meneguk kopinya.

Luhan sedang mendengarkan dengan tenang, tapi ekspresinya berubah saat menyebutkan Huang Zitao dan SMS. _Jadi bukan hanya aku kemarin, Huang Zitao pergi ke sana juga_. Pikiran ini membuatnya tesentak dan berkeringat dingin saat ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia dan Kim Jongin terlihat juga. Tapi saat ia melihat kembali, mata Byun Baekhyun tidak mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sehingga Luhan memastikannya kembali, "Hanya... mereka? Apakah paparazzi mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesifik?"

Byun Baekhyun sedikit terkejut pada rasa keingin tahuan tiba-tiba Luhan, terlebih karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya detail tentang apa yang dikerjakannya. Tapi dia tidak berpikir banyak saat melihat keseriusan di mata Luhan, sehingga ia mengatakan itu seperti.

"Ku pikir mereka hanya mendapatkan foto mereka berdua. Saat itu hujan, sehingga mereka hanya berhasil mendapatkan gambar yang tak jelas. Tapi masalahnya adalah, dengan SMS, kau hanya bisa mendapatkan sejauh pintu masuk, dan mereka punya sistem CCTV sangat luas di dalam, sehingga sulit untuk mendapatkan apa pun dengan rinci." Byun Baekhyun sambil mengklik foto-foto di laptop, seolah-olah ia mencoba untuk memilih yang terbaik.

"Sebenarnya, hal yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu adalah tentang yang berhubungan dengan hari itu."

Luhan meneguk air minumnya, lalu mengusap tangannya dengan gugup. Kebetulan dia tidak difoto, tapi mereka malah mempunyai foto Huang Zitao. Pada kata-kata ini, Byun Baekhyun kembali terkejut dengan saudara iparnya.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau... juga?" Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya kaget, "Kau selalu berhati-hati, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Baekhyun mendorong laptop-nya ke samping dan tetap bertanya mata pada Luhan.

Luhan dengan canggung mengangkat kepalanya, berpikir bahwa ia bisa meninggalkan bagian yang ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri, selama ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun yang membantu mempublikasikan apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan.

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Ini tentang 'pihak-pihak busuk' yang aku bicarakan."

Telinga Byun Baekhyun terkesima mendengar ini. Meskipun dia jelas-jelas tertarik, Luhan masih bisa mengatakan bahwa saudara iparnya masih bingung.

"Tapi Luhan, kau bukan seseorang yang suka membawa orang ke pengadilan. Apa trik permainan yang sedang kau berikan padaku dan kau secara sukarela memberiku berita besar? Apakah karena aku terus mengeluh tidak banyak mendapatkan kerjaan, sehingga kau sedang kasihan padaku?" Byun Baekhyun tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Luhan sambil menepuk bahu.

Meskipun hubungan mereka baik bertahun-tahun, Luhan jarang menyebutkan hal-hal tentang pekerjaannya kepada Byun Baekhyun. Lagi pula, keduanya memiliki bidang pekerjaan yang saling bersitegang. Byun Baekhyun selalu memisahkan pekerjaannya dari kehidupan pribadinya, dan ia juga menyadari sudut pandang saudara iparnya tentang pekerjaannya, sehingga ketika mereka bertemu, mereka biasanya berbicara tentang apa yang mereka lakukan, atau hanya makan bersama-sama. Luhan bertindak tidak biasa hari ini, Byun Baekhyun berpikir itu aneh.

"Siapa yang mereka inginkan setelahnya bukan urusan ku, tapi kali ini, mereka telah bertindak terlalu jauh."

Luhan menatap Byun Baekhyun dengan kegigihan jelas di matanya. Byun Baekhyun membuang pikiran mengenai trik permainan yang ia pikirkan ketika ia memahami kegawatan dari situasi ini. Dia mengerti apa yang terlihat. Luhan selalu peduli sangat dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Itu tidak sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi dan kata-kata yang ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Byun Baekhyun menduga itu Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu, jika ini datang dari mu, tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu. Hanya saja orang-orang ini terlalu kuat, dan ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang pernah terlibat dalam makan malam mereka sekitar dua terakhir tahun. Ini sudah cukup membuat kita putus asa sebagai paparazi." Byun Baekhyun meneruskan setelah meneguk minumnya, "Tapi, sebagai paparazzi yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab sosial dan dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa, itu tidak mungkin untuk tidak mengajarkan mereka pelajaran kecil." Byun Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir dan berseri-seri kepada Luhan, "Tapi... kau harus membantuku."

"Tentu, apa yang perlu aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Menurut sumber terpercaya, besok mereka akan menyewa kamar di SMS setelah meninggalkan STB. Karena SMS sangat ketat dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, kau harus membawaku ke dalam." Seringai ringan di wajah Byun Baekhyun sebelumnya kini digantikan oleh kewaspadaan.

Sebelumnya, karena yang dimaksud subversi internal di showbiz, Byun Baekhyun juga pernah membantu beberapa masalah selebriti yang sama seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda─orang yang ia bantu ialah saudara iparnya, yang memperlihatkan suatu rasa ketidakadilan ketika namanya sendiri yang jarang disebutkan dalam gosip. _Apa jenis dendam yang Luhan punya terhadap orang-orang ini, sehingga ia membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya dan 'membungkuk' kepada levelku ? Oh Sehun pasti sangat spesial untuk Luhan_ , Byun Baekhyun merenung.

"Oke, aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan menghela napas dan mengintip keluar jendela. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah itu layak. Bertahun-tahun, ia selalu berupaya untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan mengurus urusannya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia akan menyelidiki sesuatu yang bertentangan hati nuraninya. Tapi ketika ia berpikir tentang bagaimana kacaunya Oh Sehun pagi ini, Luhan menenangkan diri. Dia berpikir, _Persetan. Aku akan turun tangan apapun yang terjadi._

Sebenarnya, selama ini, Byun Baekhyun selalu merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan terhadap Luhan, terutama setelah Lulin meninggal. Setiap kali ia melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Luhan itu, tenggorokannya akan merasa begitu kering seolah-olah terbakar, namun ia merasa lebih buruk jika ia tidak melihat Luhan. Jadi setiap bulan, Byun Baekhyun akan menyisihkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Setelah istrinya meninggal, ia hanya bisa mengingat Lulin melalui wajah Luhan. Umpama ada pikiran yang tidak ia diinginkan, ia biasanya langsung menghilangkannya, menghentikannya untuk tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Jaga dirimu. Lihatlah kulit dan tulangmu," Byun Baekhyun mendesah sambil menunjuk tulang Luhan yang menonjol. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai kalung kembar? Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu kelupaan."

Byun Baekhyun ingat segala sesuatu tentang orang ini yang mebawa kemiripan pada Lulin. Hari ini, benda yang melambangkan hubungan mereka sebagai kembaran tidak terlihat di leher dada Luhan.

Luhan menyentuh lehernya sendiri dan menarik napas tajam. Dia mungkin sudah meninggalkannya di meja samping tempat tidur sebelum ia mandi di SMS, pikirnya. Pikiran ini mendorongnya menjadi panik. Dia dengan cepat bangkit dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku yang mengemudi. Kemana kau akan pergi? Aku akan mencarinya bersama denganmu."

Byun Baekhyun bisa tahu gerakan cemas Luhan bahwa ia mungkin lupa di mana ia menjatuhkan kalung itu. Dan karena Luhan meninggalkan rumah dengan terburu-buru, ia menggunakan taksi ke kafe. Jadi ketika Byun Baekhyun menawarkan, ia mengangguk tanpa berpikir dan masuk ke mobil.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan ia akan SMS, Byun Baekhyun berhenti selama dua detik, tapi diam saja. Setelah mobil mereka tiba di depan hotel, Luhan tetap duduk, menolak untuk keluar. Byun Baekhyun mengikuti tatapannya ke depan dan melihat dua orang: Lay, pemilik SMS, dan selebriti Kim Jongin.

Melihat Luhan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin keluar, Byun Baekhyun cukup tahu bahwa ia bersembunyi dari salah satu dari dua orang itu. Tapi dia tidak mencoba untuk mendesak Luhan, sehingga mereka hanya duduk di dalam mobil, sampai penjaga pintu datang dan mengatakan kepada mereka untuk memindahkan mobil mereka, karena ada kendaraan pengunjung yang berada di belakang mereka. Melihat alis Luhan yang mengatakan kecemasan dan kepahitan, Byun Baekhyun merasakan suatu sentakan di hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika, kau menunggu di sini, beritahuku nomor kamarnya, dan aku yang akan pergi mencarinya." Byun Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengaman dan menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Nomor 710."

Ketika Byun Baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil, Luhan menambahkan, "Terima kasih untuk tidak bertanya."

Byun Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyum cerianya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke hotel.


	9. Chapter 6B

**Ch. 6 (ii/ii) – A second wave hits**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun merapihkan pergelangan bajunya dan berjalan ke dalam hotel 'bintang enam'. Karena dia telah bekerja lembur selama dua minggu dan tidur di kantor, meskipun ia me-laundry bajunya, dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia pakai seminggu yang lalu─kaos dan celana jeans. Mengenakan ini membuatnya tampak mencolok di tempat yang megah seperti ini. Dia biasanya tidak terlalu peduli tentang penampilan, tapi sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu baik-baik saja bahwa dia berpakaian seperti ini.

"Permisi, teman saya menyewa kamar di sini tadi malam dan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Saya ingin tahu apakah anda bisa menanyakan dan melihat jika ada yang menemukannya." Byun Baekhyun berjalan ke meja depan dan tersenyum kepada resepsionis.

"Oh? Di ruangan berapa itu?" Resepsionis bertanya dengan sopan.

"710."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menanyakan staf lantai tujuh," ia tersenyum sebelum memanggil nomor ekstensi dan menanyainya. Lalu ia menutup telepon dan tersenyum pada Byun Baekhyun, "Maaf Tuan, mereka tidak melihat apa-apa pagi ini selama membersihkan kamar. Pelanggan yang menginap di hotel kami biasanya tidak akan kehilangan barang-barang mereka. Bisakah anda meminta teman anda untuk mencoba ingat jika ia benar-benar meninggalkan sesuatu di sini?"

Malu, Byun Baekhyun menelepon Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat mengingat kembali, Luhan mengatakan di telepon bahwa dia 100% yakin ia kehilangan kalung itu di sini.

"Atau apakah mungkin untuk meminta tolong seorang staff untuk membawa saya ke kamar 710 supaya saya bisa mencarinya sendiri? Mungkin itu jatuh di celah-celah?"

Setelah menutup telepon tanpa daya, Byun Baekhyun sekarang terpaksa bernegosiasi dengan resepsionis. Dia tahu apa artinya kalung ini untuk Luhan. Di liontinnya terdapat gambar Luhan dan Lulin ketika mereka masih anak-anak, dan itu adalah dua liontin yang identik. Setelah Lulin meninggal, miliknya ditaruh bersamaan dengan peti matinya, dan Luhan mengenakan miliknya untuk mengingat adiknya. Byun Baekhyun tahu banyak daripada orang lain betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sesekali, Byun Baekhyun mengatakan kepada istrinya setengah bercanda, "Jika orang-orang yang terikat hubungan darah bisa menikah, aku mungkin tidak akan menjadi suamimu," dan Lulin sebenarnya setuju sepenuhnya. Karena itu, kadang terjadi perang dingin di antara mereka, tetapi akhirnya, ia terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa dia berada di peringkat kedua dalam hati Lulin. Toh akhirnya, ini menjadi agak tidak tepat untuk cemburu kepada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta seseorang dari lantai tujuh untuk pergi menemani dengan anda."

"Terima kasih."

Meskipun ia telah mengamati SMS sejak lama, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah melangkah ke dalam hotel ini selama bertahun-tahun karena beberapa pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan sebelumnya yang ia miliki di sini.

Dia mengikuti staff masuk ke dalam lift dan naik ke lantai tujuh. Byun Baekhyun melihat bahwa dekorasi berubah sesuai lantai─semakin tinggi lantai, semakin keatas desain interiornya semakin berkelas, dan jumlah kamar juga berkurang. Jika ada 50 kamar di lantai dua, maka hanya sekitar 10 kamar di lantai tujuh. Juga, pintu masuk ke lantai tujuh memerlukan tiga kali pemindaian ID card.

Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa masuk ke sini. Berdasarkan kepribadiannya dan fakta bahwa ia tinggal di kota, ia tidak akan pernah begitu saja menyewa kamar di tempat mewah seperti ini. Diluar dari kebiasaan pekerjaan, Byun Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertanya, "Sepertinya tidak semua orang bisa menginap di lantai tujuh?"

Staf yang membawa Byun Baekhyun keatas menjelaskan sambil tersenyum, "Lantai ketujuh tidak terbuka untuk umum. Semua kamar ini disediakan untuk teman CEO. Tuan, itu kamar 710 yang ingin anda kunjungi, kan?"

"Ya, silakan bawa aku kesana."

Byun Baekhyun bahkan lebih bingung setelah apa yang staf katakan. _Teman CEO? Aku tidak pernah tahu Luhan dekat dengan CEO? Jika mereka benar-benar teman, bukankan Luhan akan pergi keluar dari mobil dan berkata hai di depan tadi?_ Walau banyak yang ia pertanyakan, Byun Baekhyun tidak menduga bahwa adik iparnya telah berbohong kepadanya. Berdasarkan kepribadian Luhan, dia tidak akan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu kecuali ada alasan baginya untuk merahasiakannya. Tapi sejak perilaku aneh Luhan sebelumnya hari ini, kegelisahan ia ketika mereka tiba di depan hotel, dan kemudian marah ketika ia menyinggung 'pihak-pihak busuk', Byun Baekhyun hampir yakin Luhan telah terlibat dalam apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Staf membuka pintu ke kamar 710, yang sudah dibersihkan oleh staff kebersihan sebelumnya.

"Kami biasanya membersihkan segera setelah pelanggan melakukan check out. Jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, kami akan bawa ke meja depan, sehingga pelanggan bisa kembali dan mengambilnya kemudian. Tapi staf kebersihan yang bertanggung jawab membersihkan lantai ini hari ini tidak melihat kalung apapun. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bersantai sebentar, saya akan mencarinya di celah-celah. Saya percaya keprofessionalanmu, dan saya juga akan menjelaskan kepada orang yang bertanggung jawab nantinya. Kalung adalah benda kecil yang dapat dengan mudah jatuh ke celah di suatu tempat. Ini jelas bukan karena kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

Byun Baekhyun tahu peraturan di hotel─jika pelanggan meninggalkan sesuatu dan staf kebersihan tidak teliti, kelalaian tersebut bisa membahayakan pekerjaan mereka. Dan sementara mencari sesuatu yang ia cari, Byun Baekhyun juga dapat memberi alasan yang bisa menyelamatkan staf tersebut dari kemungkinan terlihat buruk.

"Baiklah. Pelan-pelan saja tuan, saya akan berada di ruang resepsionis di ujung lorong. Anda bisa datang mencariku setelah anda selesai."

Dengan kemampuan bicara Byun Baekhyun seperti itu, staf berpikir bahwa dia tidak mencurigakan dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Setelah melihat staf keluar, Byun Baekhyun mengikuti apa kata Luhan dan pergi ke samping tempat tidur, melihat ke dalam celah. Ketika ia melihat lampu berwarna putih gading di meja samping tempat tidur, tiba-tiba dia menyadari penyesalan bahwa dia seharusnya membawa beberapa peralatan kerjanya dengan dia. Karena cukup sulit sebenarnya untuk masuk ke dalam hotel ini, apalagi berada seorang diri di lantai tujuh, dan dengan penjelasan staf bahwa kebanyakan orang dilarang berada di lantai ini, golongan elit yang biasa melakukan bisnis kotor di sini merupakan orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Jika dia bisa menaruh mikropon kecil atau sesuatu di sini, itu akan sangat membantu pekerjaannya.

Ketika ini membungkuk ke lantai dan mulai mencari dengan teliti, Byun Baekhyun tampaknya telah mendengar panggilan bantuan. Kamar-kamar ini memiliki kedap suara yang sangat baik. Jika bukan karena jendela yang terbuka, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengar apa-apa melalui dinding. Ini membawanya terkejut. Dia berpikir, siapa yang akan meminta bantuan di tempat seperti ini? Dia lupa tentang kalung itu dan segera mendekat erat ke dinding, mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar sebelah.

Begitu ketika Byun Baekhyun ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di pintu kamar 710 untuk beberapa waktu. Orang ini menyilangkan lengannya, geli pada pria berjongkok di lantai, yang terlalu fokus tanpa memperhatikan bahwa bajunya telah terangkat, memperlihatkan setengah dari tubuh pucatnya.

Sejak Byun Baekhyun berjalan memasuki SMS, Lay telah mengenali bahwa orang ini adalah seseorang yang terkenal jahat dari majalah terkenal OK Auntie. Banyak selebriti yang menginap di hotelnya mengeluh kepadanya tentang orang ini dan kemampuan menyebalkannya untuk mendapatkan berita utama dengan cara curang. Belum waktu yang lama lalu, beberapa orang dari majalah ini bahkan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam hotel menyamar untuk menguntit, tapi tertangkap oleh petugas keamanan dan peralatan kamera mereka dihancurkan.

Jadi ketika Lay melihat orang ini berjalan melalui pintu depan saat di siang hari, meskipun pemeriksaan keamanan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti peralatan kamera atau mikropon kecil, itu membuat Lay semua lebih waspada. _Apa yang orang tua ini lakukan di sini sekarang? Apakah ia hanya ingin menyewa kamar? Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa membayar USD$3000 di muka untuk satu malam?_

Dan setelah staf membawa Byun Baekhyun naik ke lantai atas, Lay pergi ke meja depan setelah melihat Kim Jongin pergi.

"Apa yang orang itu inginkan?"

Setelah diinterogasi oleh CEO yang biasanya tidak menanyakan tentang rincian spesifik dari hotel, staf meja depan menjadi gugup, bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah pemeriksaan dadakan, dan mulai gagap.

"O-o-orang itu? Dia mengatakan temannya meninggalkan sebuah kalung di kamar 710, jadi dia datang untuk mencarinya."

Lay mengerutkan kening mendengar jawabannya. 710 adalah kamar yang ia pesan sendiri tadi malam untuk si bajingan Kim Jongin yang sedang _horny_ , bagaimana sebuah reporter majalah gosip menjadi temannya?

Lay selalu membenci paparazi, demikian bersama dengan rasa ingin keingin tahuannya, dia mengikuti Byun Baekhyun ke lantai tujuh. Berdiri di pintu kamar 710 dan memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun mencari sesuatu dengan pantatnya yang menungging ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh staf hotel, Lay tidak bisa membiarkannya tetapi menyeringai pada penglihatannya. Dia ingin memberitahunya untuk enyah, tapi ia hanya berdiri di sana dan terus menonton, hanya ingin tahu atau ada alasan lain. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa trik yang orang ini memiliki.

Itu tidak sampai saat ia melihat bahwa Byun Baekhyun bersandar di dinding mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi di kamar cukup membuat senyum geli Lay menghilang. Dia perlahan-lahan dan dengan tenang berjalan menuju Byun Baekhyun, dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Byun Baekhyun merasa merinding di bagian belakangnya. Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik dan bertemu dengan tatapan dingin dari Lay. Mereka saling memandang selama satu menit canggung sebelum Byun Baekhyun memecah kesunyian.

"Erm... kau mempunyai tembok yang kuat," Byun Baekhyun menepuk lemah dinding yang ia himpit beberapa menit yang lalu, tersenyum berlebihan. Setelah bekerja sebagai paparazi untuk waktu yang lama, setiap kali dia menemukan dirinya berada di situasi seperti ini, ia sering memilih untuk mengabaikan dan menggunakan lelucon untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Oh? Jika kau sangat ingin menyentuhnya, aku bisa membawamu ke sebelah, kau dapat menyentuh semua yang kau inginkan," Lay mengangkat alis dan menyeringai. Byun Baekhyun segera bangkit dari lantai dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk membantu teman mencari kalung, tapi aku tidak menemukan itu, jadi uhm, aku akan pergi."

Dia mencoba untuk pergi keluar dari Lay dengan kepala ke tertunduk, tapi ia ditarik kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun, 'workaholic yang tak tahu malu'." Lay meraih kerah dan mendecih dengan suara dingin.

"Sebagai orang yang tidak penting, aku sangat terhormat mendapati orang hebat sepertimu ingat namaku."

Byun Baekhyun ingin membebaskan diri dari genggaman Lay, tetapi ia mendapati mata Lay menjadi tambah dingin, dan genggamannya terus menguat.

"Kau orang yang tidak penting? Berpikirlah lagi, karir Key yang jatuh... bukankah karena majalah gosip-mu?" Lay berhenti sedikit, "Meskipun aku sedang berada di luar negeri pada waktu itu, karena kau dan anak buah sialanmu mengekspos skandal Key di hotel ini, kami berada di defisit selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Jika bukan karna bailout ayahku─ bantuan keuangan untuk bisnis gagal atau ekonomi untuk menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran. Aku ingin tahu apakah SMS akan seperti hari ini... "

Suara yang semakin dingin menakutkan Byun Baekhyun sampai tulang. Ia berpikir, ini adalah apa yang disebut berita hari ini─salah seorang melaporkan sesuatu dengan segera, atau kau menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Berpikir kembali ke waktu ketika ia berjuang untuk posisi asisten pemimpin redaksi, Byun Baekhyun tidak menggunakan cara-cara khusus, dan insiden Key sebanding dengan skandal seks Edison Chen beberapa tahun yang lalu, sehingga secara alami menjadi batu loncatannya . Meskipun hasil akhirnya adalah bahwa ia dan majalahnya menjadi di blacklist oleh SMS, ia bisa duduk di meja asisten kepala redaksi. Dia mengira orang-orang penting cenderung pelupa, tapi di sini ia berjalan ke salah satu orang yang masih menyimpan dendam lama.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Lay dengan kata-kata antagonis dan mengancamnya, juga Byun Baekhyun yang menaruh senyum paparazi-nya, berpikir dia tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa membuat perkelahian.


	10. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 – The black and white ambiguity**

* * *

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" Lay menyeringai. Dia mengambil sebuah miniatur pistol yang indah dari belakang dan meletakkannya di samping kepala Byun Baekhyun. Ketika Byun Baekhyun menarik napasnya tajam saat suara _bang_ , dia menyadari bahwa apa yang ditembakkan dari pistol itu adalah sebuah api kecil─itu hanya sebuah pemantik api.

Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghela napas lega. Dia berpikir bahwa Lay tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tahu konsekuensi dari membunuh.

"Kita semua orang dewasa, tetapi kau menggunakan cara seperti kekanak-kanakan untuk menunjukkan betapa marahnya kau denganku, sangat menandakan bahwa aku cukup membuatmu strees ya..."

Byun Baekhyun melirik Lay sebelum ia tiba-tiba menggeliat dari genggaman Lay.

"Ooooh, Aku sangat takut, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa seperti kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku merasa aman."

Entah dari mana, Lay mendorong Byun Baekhyun ke jendela, menarik buka gordennya, dan menekan kepalanya di ambang jendela.

"melihat betapa aku 'menyukai' mu, bagaimana jika aku menyuruh keamanan pergi memberitahu seseorang di dalam mobil yang kau tinggalkanya di pintu belakang? Itu seharusnya tidak membuatmu kesal, kan?"

Begitu Lay selesai, ponsel Byun Baekhyun berbunyi. Itu Luhan. Lay mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat dagunya ke arah lain, seolah-olah mengatakan, _Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya akan mengamati_. Byun Baekhyun berpikir itu hanya semakin mempersulit baginya untuk keluar dari sana. Lay tampak seperti ia tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkan dia pergi tanpa dia memohon untuk itu. Itu mungkin karena ia telah mengamati dengan seksama SMS dan itu membuat mereka jengkel, tapi Byun Baekhyun masih memiliki kepercayaan dalam dirinya untuk membicarakan jalan keluar dari ini dan meyakinkan Lay untuk menurunkan sifat antagonisme-nya. Ditambah, ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Luhan sudah tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai paparazzi. Jika ia menemukan bagaimana Byun Baekhyun sedang dipermalukan seperti ini, dia pasti akan merasa mengganggu.

Setelah beberapa waktu bermusyawarah, Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Uhm... Yeah... sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi di kantor, dan aku pergi menemui rekan kantorku kembali, jadi dia memberiku tumpangan kembali." Melihat ke atas, Byun Baekhyun melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca Lay dan menambahkan,"maaf, aku tidak menemukan kalung itu, dan aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk membawa mobil kembali ke rumah... jika ada sesuatu, aku akan berbicara denganmu ketika kita bertemu lagi."

Ketika Luhan mulai berbicara tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan besok, Byun Baekhyun dengan cepat berbicara "nanti kita bicarakan kembali." dan menutup teleponnya. Dia mendongak dan memberikan senyum lebar, tidak ingin kalah oleh Lay.

"Kau tahu, masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan diskusi... Kami melakukan sedikit salah kepada kalian, tetapi kau memahami bahwa kami hanya melakukan pekerjaan kami, bukan?"

Sebelum ini, Byun Baekhyun pernah mendengar prestasi Lay. Meskipun usianya masih muda, selama beberapa tahun terakhir setelah kembali ke China karena kematian ayahnya, ia berhasil menghapus beberapa 'penghambat' besar diseluruh Beijing. Misalnya, Lay menghancurkan bekas pesaing hotel melalui equity merger─hak menuntut keadilan penyatuan beberapa perusahaan dalam delapan bulan. Byun Baekhyun telah mendengar dari seorang rekan di departemen fiskal bahwa itu tidak sesederhana kedengarannya─itu lebih seperti mereka menggunakan equity merger sebagai penutup untuk perampokan organisasi. Ini ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa Lay tahu keduanya orang baik dan orang jahat. Menggunakan penghargaan dan hukuman yang mempengaruhi perilaku seseorang, itu merupakan hal yang mudah baginya untuk memaksa pemegang saham terbesar dari pihak lain untuk menandatangani penggabungan beberapa perusahaan.

Selain itu, SMS adalah tempat di mana orang baik dan jahat keluar masuk. Sebelum ketika ia berbicara tentang hal ini kepada Luhan, ia hanya mengira-ngira hotel seperti apa ini, namun pada kenyataannya, insiden yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dari berbagai macam hal telah terjadi di fasilitas kelas atas ini untuk kegiatan dan kepentingan kelas atas, tidak terkecuali menyediakan tempat untuk para pecinta, layanan 'eksklusif' VIP, dan bahkan layanan khusus yang tertutup. Tampaknya, seorang pejabat pemerintah menjebak seorang sekretaris dari partai lawan di SMS, dan menggunakan cara-cara tertentu untuk menginterogasi dan mendapatkan informasi tentang lawannya. Beberapa orang akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ilegal, tetapi dalam golongan kelas atas di mana kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang terlalu dipusatkan dan disalahgunakan, tidak masalah selama tidak ada pertumpahan darah.

Baru-baru ini, seorang bawahan melaporkan kepada Byun Baekhyun bahwa Huang Zitao dan Wu Fan mengunjungi SMS tadi malam, tapi mereka hanya melihat Wu Fan yang pergi keluar SMS. Jadi, ketika ia mendengar panggilan permintaan bantuan, pikiran pertamanya adalah bahwa hal itu mungkin aktor muda yang sangat populer itu. Sayang sekali dia tertangkap sebelum ia bisa mendapatkan gambaran apa yang terjadi.

"Aku mengerti, sehingga apa pun yang terjadi selanjutnya, kau harus memahami dari mana aku berasal juga."

Lay menjentikkan jari dan segerombolan orang besar menerobos masuk dan mencengkeram Byun Baekhyun, menendang bagian belakang lututnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Banyak hal telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku takut jika aku membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini, kau tidak dapat menutup mulut besarmu, jadi perlu kau tinggal di sini selama dua malam. Setelah beberapa hal menjadi sedikit tenang, aku benar-benar akan mengirimmu pulang."

Lay tersenyum sambil berjongkok, mengangkat dagu Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada amarah di wajahnya; sebaliknya, ia tampak seperti dia bersemangat tentang sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pantas menerima penarawanmu ... Maksudku, aku dari kelas pekerja, aku... aku benar-benar tidak kuat dengan layanan bintang enam-mu. Tolong biarkan aku pergi, aku akan bersumpah dengan ketulusan hatiku bahwa aku benar-benar akan tutup mulut."

Pada akhirnya, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar bukan orang besar, orang penting, dan menghadapi sesuatu menargetkan dirinya hari ini─sesuatu yang berbahaya─menakut-nakuti omong kosong dari dirinya. Sampai ia bahkan mengerahkan anak buahnya, Lay pastinya tidak hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya. Dia pasti memiliki motif tersembunyi.

"Yah... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin marah denganmu dan majalah gosip bodohmu itu, tetapi beberapa hal yang membuatku seperti terganggu─tapi tidak cukup menjengkelkan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai contoh, dan mengirim peringatan kepada semua paparazzi di kota ini yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan beberapa berita utama di tempatku: Jangan begitu berkhayal menghasilkan uang. Pikirkan dengan matang dahulu sebelum mencoba untuk main-main denganku, kau benar, kamar kelas atas seperti ini tidak cocok denganmu, jadi aku memberikanmu kamar yang terpisah. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sempurna."

Lay menyambar telepon dari tangan Byun Baekhyun dan melemparkannya keluar jendela. Ia melemparkan senyum ke penjaga keamanan, yang segera mengangkat Byun Baekhyun meskipun ia protes dan meronta-ronta, seolah-olah mereka hanya membawa sebuah paket. Lalu mereka melemparkanya ke tempat gelap, ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. Selama bertahun-tahun, Byun Baekhyun telah menyinggung sejumlah orang dan mengungkap apa yang disebut kebenaran dalam lingkungan showbiz, tapi entah karena para dewa menyukai dia, atau dia hanya beruntung, ia tidak pernah mendapat masalah serius. Sekarang, berjongkok di ruang bawah tanah, ia melihat sekeliling tempat ini yang menyerupai sel penjara dari zaman kuno, Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa menggigil di punggungnya. Dia merasa seolah-olah semua keberuntungannya dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya telah habis digunakan dalam satu malam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini tampaknya keren, kau bahkan tidak perlu AC. Oh ya, disana juga ada toilet, meskipun itu tidak begitu bersih."

Lay menutup pintu ke ruang bawah tanah dan bersandar di pintu. Tiba-tiba, ia dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar baik saat ia melihat orang itu berjongkok di sana dengan putus asa terlihat di wajahnya. Dia melangkah ke arahnya dan melihat tubuh Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat kembali. Lay mengerutkan alisnya saat ia merenung, _bukankah paparazi di gaji karna pekerjaan sialannya? Mengapa kau tidak bisa membeli pakaian yang bagus? Sial... apa gunanya kau berkerja susah-susah kalau seperti itu?_

"Tapi jujur, kita memiliki dendam lama, tapi tidak ada dengan yang baru-baru ini! Aku hanya datang ke sini hari ini untuk mencari kalung untuk temanku. Aku benar-benar tidak berencana untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tempat ini! Dan aku benar-benar ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu bahwa ini adalah ilegal?" _Tidak hanya waktu yang buruk, aku harus menjauh dari situasi buntu sialan ini dengan orang ini_ , Byun Baekhyun diam-diam kesal.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang, tapi siapa yang akan tahu nanti? Tapi untuk privasi pelangganku, aku harus mengambil beberapa tindakan pencegahan. Makanan akan disediakan selama dua hari kau di sini, dan kau memiliki kamar mandi. Jika kau mencoba 'kabur'... " Lay berjongkok di depan Byun Baekhyun, menyeringai sambil mengelus badan pucatnya yang terekspose. "Aku tidak akan keberatan berurusan denganmu."

Byun Baekhyun menggeser badannya ke samping, pantatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"T-tidak, terima kasih! Ginjalku sudah menderita akhir-akhir ini, tidak perlu."

Byun Baekhyun menurunkan kemejanya sambil berucap malu, bertanya-tanya apakah orang ini adalah orang cabul atau apa. Meskipun ia menaruh semacam perasaan terhadap Luhan, itu hanya karena ia tampak seperti istrinya. Jika ia benar-benar harus berbohong kepada seorang pria yang hampir tidak ia tahu, ia bahkan tidak akan cukup berani untuk memulai.

"Oh, itu akan terjadi."

Lay bangun, kemudian membungkuk dan melepas kacamata Byun Baekhyun. Lay mengusap hidung Baekhyun, dan kemudian mendadak tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil berkata, tertawa, "Setelah malam gairah, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau katakan dan apa yang tidak harus kau katakan. Kalau begitu, Tuan kacamata, aku akan menyimpan kacamatamu. Kau benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih baik tanpa kacamata ini."

Mendadak tanpa kacamatanya, Byun Baekhyun merasa seperti ruang bawah tanah ini menjadi tambah gelap. Dia mengertakkan gigi dan menggedor dinding, memaki kepada Lay, "kau sebaiknya tidak membiarkanku keluar... setelah aku bebas, aku, Byun Baekhyun, akan menguburmu dan SMS-mu dengan berita panas!"

Dalam kemarahannya, Byun Baekhyun mulai memikirkan: _Apa-apaan 'malam gairah'? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan info pada malam kemarin?_

* * *

Luhan melihat bangunan hotel sambil menutup panggilan telepon dengan saudara iparnya. Dia selalu memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk menoleransi gila kerjanya Byun Baekhyun. Pada beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya, ia akan menerima telepon di tengah-tengah makan dan hanya lari tanpa menjelaskan. Kemudian, ia akan menelepon dan meminta maaf setelah itu, mengatakan bahwa setiap kali dia terburu-buru, ia akan lupa bahwa ada orang lain di sampingnya. Meskipun masalah ini dari nya sering membuat Luhan dalam kebingungan, ia terbiasa untuk itu setelah beberapa saat. Kali ini, tampaknya bahwa Byun Baekhyun melakukannya lagi, dan Luhan tidak begitu mencurigainya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa lain waktu ketika dia melihatnya, dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, karena ini semakin membuatnya pusing.

Setelah Luhan membawa pulang mobil Byun Baekhyun, ia memegang skrip _Two Romantic Stars_ di tangannya dengan tidak nyaman. Menghela napas, Luhan membuka script, dan membaca kalimat pertama karakternya, Bai Zhan: "Di dunia ini, di mana ada hitam, ada juga putih. aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang benar, tetapi dengan tekanan realitas, aku perlahan-lahan menjadi boneka hidup. bertahun-tahun bekerjasama dengan Hei Long sebagai sepasang rekan polisi yang baik dan buruk, aku sudah menyadari arti sebenarnya dari keberadaanku. Di dunia ini di mana hitam tidak hitam dan putih tidak putih, kau harus tetap dengan prinsip-prinsipmu, dan itulah jalan yang harus kau ambil. "

Sama seperti Luhan berunding bagaimana untuk melarikan diri dari dunia hitam-putih ini, Kim Joonmyun, produser, meneleponnya. Melihat ID penelpon berkedip pada layar, Luhan ragu-ragu selama lebih dari 10 detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilannya.

"Besok bosku ingin meminta semua orang untuk datang ke petemuan lain. Mau ikut?"

Suara Kim Joonmyun terdengar sangat tenang, seolah-olah apa yang terjadi semalam tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

"..."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa mengelola satu katapun, menyita pikirannya dengan pikiran tentang bagaimana bisa seseorang menjadi begitu tak tahu malu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku, tapi aku harus mengatakan, Luhan, kami orang-orang yang paling tidak berdaya dalam perahu ini, dan aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi kalian." Kim Joonmyun sambil mendesah, "Seperti Zitao, aku mencoba untuk melindunginya selama beberapa kali terakhir kita bekerja bersama-sama. Aku telah mencoba untuk membuat alasan baginya untuk tidak harus pergi ke makan malam. Tapi kali ini, aku melakukan yang terbaik. "

"..."

"Jangan merasa jijik dengan satu hal dan menolak semuanya. Kita semua melakukan hal ini untuk bertahan hidup."

Kim Joonmyun akan menutup telepon ketika Luhan akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi aku membawa teman."

Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhir.

Seolah-olah terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan, Kim Joonmyun jatuh ke beberapa detik keheningan.

"Baiklah. Dan uh, aku berharap dapat bekerja sama dengan mu."

Jadi memang benar bahwa dunia tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Luhan berpikir bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah untuk tidak tenggelam oleh realitas. Jika ia bisa melarikan diri, ia harus menjadi orang yang menyelamatkan diri. Besok, ia berharap untuk mengubah rencana bersama-sama dengan Byun Baekhyun.


	11. Chapter 8A

**Ch. 8 (i/ii) – Hypocrisy**

* * *

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Luhan masih belum melihat Byun Baekhyun datang untuk mengambil mobilnya, dan panggilan telepon kelima belas kalinya tidak tersambung. Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, dan sekarang ia semakin gelisah. Luhan mengendarai mobil Byun Baekhyun ke kantornya, dan diberitahu bahwa orang itu telah menghilang sejak kemarin pagi. Kemudian ia bergegas ke apartemennya dan menggunakan kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga untuk membuka pintu, hanya menemukan kekosongan untuk beberapa waktu. Tampak seperti Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang sejak ia bekerja lembur kemarin. Luhan mengecek ke beberapa tempat dan masih tidak menemukannya. Perasaan yang tidak-tidak menyebar di kepalanya.

Rencana asli mereka untuk mengikuti makan malam bersama-sama tidak lagi dalam pikirannya. Sekarang, Luhan harus mencari saudara iparnya. Dia ingat bahwa terakhir kali yang dia ketahui ia berada di depan SMS, di mana orang yang menghilang itu mengatakan bahwa ia pergi menemui rekan kerjanya dan menerima tumpangan kembali ke tempat kerja. Setelah upaya pencarian hari ini, Byun Baekhyun jelas berbohong. Selama bertahun-tahun, meskipun Byun Baekhyun pernah membuat satu kebohongan demi satu perkerjaannya, Luhan percaya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi, tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya, ia yakin akan hal itu. Ini yang membuat saudara iparnya dapat ia percayai. Ketika tidak ada penjelasan yang pasti, Luhan dipaksa untuk sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan tiba-tiba mendapat 'aha!' suatu ide. Saat dan ia dengan cepat melaju ke SMS, parkir di parkiran belakang. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia melihat dua orang keluar dari sebuah Ferrari dari agak jauh.

Itu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyentak hati Luhan. _Aku memberinya istirahat, tapi dia malah mulai jalan dengan bajingan ini?_ mengikuti cahaya redup di tempat parkir, Luhan melihat Park Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Oh Sehun, yang langsung didorongnya. Kemudian Park Chanyeol meraih pinggang Oh Sehun, membatasi pergerakan dia sebelum mendorongnya di tempat. Park Chanyeol mulai menyerang Sehun dengan ciuman kasarnya.

Oh Sehun berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Park Chanyeol melanjutkan serangannya. Luhan, yang duduk di dalam mobil, tidak tahan untuk menonton lagi. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia menelepon Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol berhenti saat telepon berdering. Oh Sehun gemetar menjawab teleponnya.

"Sehun ah... di mana kau?"

Luhan bersembunyi di kursinya dan mengatur pertanyaan saat ia mencoba untuk berhenti gemetar.

"A-aku di rumah, Luhan-ge. Ada apa? Jika tidak ada apa-apa... aku ingin pergi ke tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Oh Sehun pura-pura tenang, tapi Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa ia merasa gugup, dan berusaha meredakan napas terengah-engahnya dari ciuman intens dari dalam suaranya. Tiba-tiba, Luhan merasa begitu tak berdaya. Ini salahnya bahwa Oh Sehun juga terseret dalam masalah ini, dan sekarang di sini dia, menonton anak itu yang sedang menyangkal oleh orang yang jahat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Luhan merenungkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya akan mempermalukan Sehun jika ia pergi menemuinya sekarang dan mencoba untuk campur tangan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memastikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan," Luhan berbohong setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menutup telepon sekarang... bye, Luhan-ge."

Luhan mencengkeram telepon di tangannya saat ia mengamati dengan datar sesuatu di ujung sana. Hatinya berkecamuk sambil memikirkan perkataan'bye' Oh Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia mulai menyesal mempekerjakan Sehun sebagai asistennya, dan ia menyesal lebih bahwa karena kecerobohan dirinya, seorang anak yang tidak bersalah seperti Oh Sehun jatuh ke keadaan seperti ini.

Luhan tetap di dalam mobil ketika beberapa pikiran menghantam dirinya. Dia tidak keluar sampai dua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Berdiri di parkiran kosong, kakinya terasa berat, seperti tertanam ke dalam tanah.

 _Kenapa, Sehun? Ia memaksakan dirinya padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak melawan? Apa yang Park Chanyeol lakukan padamu sampai membuatmu seperti ini, bukannya dia seorang pria normal yang mempunyau tiga pacar?_

Pikiran ini begitu menyakitkan rasanya seperti kepalanya sedang terbelah dua. Entah dari mana, lampu menyorot ke arahnya, bayangan samar-samar terlihat di belakangnya, menyengat matanya.

Menyipitkan mata, Luhan mengintip ke arah sumber cahaya dan melihat Do Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir akan melihatmu di sini."

Do Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Luhan, tersenyum sungguh-sungguh. Ingatannya malam itu tidak jelas, tapi Luhan samar-samar ingat Do Kyungsoo membantu dia keluar dari sana. Tapi dia masih percaya bahwa Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikatakan orang baik. Dia hanya salah satu sesorang yang tidak begitu jahat dari beberapa kumpulan orang jahat.

"Kebetulan sekali," Luhan terpaksa tersenyum. Dia segera bergerak menuju lift. Do Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak mau berbicara dengannya, tapi dia masih mengikutinya ke dalam lift. Keheningan canggung menguasai selama perjalanan ke atas.

"Malam itu... kau baik-baik saja?" Do Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara sebelum lift hendak mencapai lobi. Luhan gemetar saat ia berpikir keras apa yang dimaksud 'baik-baik saja'. Jika dilemparkan ke dalam air, diperkosa oleh seorang pria, dan memiliki teman yang dipermalukan adalah 'baik-baik saja', maka yang ia lakukan hanya baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jawaban yang menyetujui, maka aku baik-baik saja."

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari lift, Luhan berbalik dan menambahkan, "Bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih."

Do Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum tidak nyaman. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berhenti dengan sendirinya. Setelah keluar dari lift, ia tetap di tempat, melihat Luhan berjalan pergi.

Luhan tidak berbalik. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia terlalu kejam. Memang benar bahwa ia tidak menyukai orang-orang ini, tapi setidaknya Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk menyakitinya. Tapi kemudian, mengapa ia harus lembut padanya? Jika Do Kyungsoo bisa berteman dengan orang-orang bajingan itu, tidak ada alasan lain dia bisa bergaul dengannya. Sayang sekali, Luhan merenung, ia berpikir bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria yang terhormat saat syuting _Password_.

"Hai, saya bertanya-tanya apakah ada seorang pria berkacamata yang datang ke sini kemarin mencari kalung? Di kamar 710." Luhan menjulurkan lehernya ke atas meja saat ia bertanya pada resepsionis.

Wajah selamat datang resepsionis yang berseri tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia menjawab dengan berat, "Ya, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya, jadi dia pergi." Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengar jawabannya. Wanita ini jelas berbohong dari ucapannya. Dia tidak memiliki alasan pribadi untuk melakukannya, sehingga seseorang pasti sudah memerintahkan dia untuk itu. Ketika Luhan seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain, resepsionis tiba-tiba berpura-pura sibuk dan mengambil sebuah panggilan telepon.

Penjaga keamanan berbaris keluar dari ruang siaga. Mereka berdiri di kedua sisi Luhan dan berkata dengan sopan, "Tuan, kami baru saja menerima panggilan bahwa kau telah menggangu resepsionis. Kami ingin anda untuk segera pergi tanpa alasan."

Bingung, Luhan menatap ke arah dua orang gemuk. Sebelum dia bisa membela diri, para penjaga menyeret tangannya dan mulai mengangkut dia keluar dari lobi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan ini tanpa alasan yang pasti ?! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Luhan berteriak marah. Sejumlah tamu di lobi depan berdiri dan berbalik mata mereka tertuju ke tempat kejadian. Beberapa berbisik-bisik, "Bukankah itu Luhan?"

Do Kyungsoo, yang telah menonton Luhan dari belakang, pergi ke penjaga keamanan dan menarik lepas lengan mereka.

"Biarkan dia pergi!"

"Tapi Mr. Do..."

Para penjaga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah teman bos mereka, tetapi mereka masih mendapat perintah yang harus dilaksanakan. Mereka bingung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika ada yang bertanya, memberitahu mereka bahwa saya yang membiarkan dia pergi." Do Kyungsoo memelototi mereka sambil mengeluarkan telepon dan mengeluarkan ancaman, "Sepertinya saya sekarang tidak dianggap lagi di SMS. Haruskah saya menelepon Lay dan bertanya padanya apa yang dia akan lakukan dengan kalian," ia mendecih dengan alis terangkat. Melihat bagaimana marahnya Do Kyungsoo dan diancam dengan panggilan telepon untuk bos mereka, para penjaga khawatir akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkannnya.

Luhan melirik Do Kyungsoo sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan enggan.

"Kau datang untuk mencari seseorang?"

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia tahu Luhan tidak berniat berbicara padanya, Do Kyungsoo masih berusaha melakukan percakapan dengannya. Dia menambahkan dalam keseriusan, "Luhan, aku benar-benar ingin membantumu."

"Kenapa?" Luhan menautkan alisnya kepada Kyungsoo.

 _Mengapa kau selalu begitu bermuka-dua? Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu, mengapa kau hanya menontoniku dan orang-orang lain membodohi diri kita sendiri seolah-olah itu adalah lelucon? Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa minuman itu sudah dibubuhi obat?_ Luhan berpikir keras. Jika Luhan telah menyembunyikan apa yang mengganggunya seperti orang munafik lain di dalam bisnis ini, maka penjilat tangguh Do Kyungsoo setelah malam itu akhirnya mendorongnya ke jurang kehancuran. Dia benci dipermainkan seperti 'monyet', terutama ketika ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum menemukan hasilnya.

Do Kyungsoo tertegun, kaget. Sudah kesal, Luhan berbalik untuk pergi setelah Kyungsoo gagal menunjukkan reaksi.

"Jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu, akankah kau akan menerima itu?"

Luhan hanya berhenti sesesaat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena tidak adanya reaksi, Do Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Jika kau menyerah mencari dia, tidakkah kau takut ia akan kenapa-napa?"

Kata-kata terakhir terasa cambuk bagi Luhan, dadanya sesak panik. Jadi dia tahu. Dia tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun menghilang di dalam hotel ini. Dia benar-benar tahu segalanya. Bahwa ekspresi mukanya sekarang sungguh terlihat, wajah bertanya "Apakah kau mencari seseorang?"─Luhan sangat ingin menampar wajah itu sekarang.

"Apa-apaan... kau tahu segala sesuatu dan kau memintaku?"

Luhan itu benar-benar marah. Apakah orang-orang sialan ini sedang bermain-main dengan 'monyet-monyet' ini? Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa 'monyet' melakukan pertunjukkan secara gratis?

"Aku akui, aku terus kembali dari awal. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya ingin membantu seseorang yang ku suka. Bahkan jika kau tidak akan menerimaku," Do Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Aku tahu di mana dia, tapi Lay sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu pergi kecuali kau seseorang yang dekat denganku. Dia tahu semua teman-temanku, sehingga akan sulit untuk kau berpura-pura menjadi temanku . Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang penting bagiku? Sebagai alasan untuk membujuk dia untuk melepaskan temanmu."

Luhan tersentak dengan kata-kata 'seseorang yang penting'. Ini membuatnya ingin mengirimkan dua pukulan di wajah Do Kyungsoo. Melihat ekspresi tidak senang Luhan, Do Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Ini benar-benar hanya berpura-pura. Setelah ia membiarkan temanmu itu pergi, aku bersumpah aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Kaki Luhan sudah siap pergi meninggalkan lobi hotel tanpa alasan, tapi sekarang mereka terpaku di tempat. Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba SMS menyadera Byun Baekhyun, Luhan tahu bahwa itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia. Ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika Luhan tidak membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam hotel untuk mencari kalung itu. Jika dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk hanya berbalik dan pergi sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi Byun Baekhyun? Luhan telah menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang ini tidak dapat diprediksi. Jika kepentingan utama mereka dipertaruhkan, mereka mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang serius akan membahayakan keselamatan Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan dilanda dengan kekhawatiran. Dia takut bahwa setiap keputusan runyam yang ia buat bisa menentukan midup mati seseorang. Dia menghela napas pasrah. Dia memutuskan bahwa ia hanya bisa mengambil risiko ini. Mungkin orang jahat ini setidaknya sedikit berguna.

"Saat ini, aku tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mempercayaimu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantu, aku menghargai itu. Jika kau hanya berpura-pura, silakan berhenti. Ini membuatku jijik."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku bersumpah!" Do Kyungsoo meyakinkannya serius.


	12. Chapter 8B

**Ch. 8 (ii/ii) – Heaven and hell**

* * *

Melihat dirinya di sini adalah hal terakhir yang diperkirakan akan terjadi.

Memeluk pinggang Luhan, Do Kyungsoo membawanya ke kantor Lay di lantai 18. Ini begitu mewah, ruangan yang luas dengan kontur dekoratif. Setelah mereka masuk melalui pintu kayu, semua orang di ruangan tidak bisa lebih akrab dengan Luhan. Wu Fan sendang meneguk segelas anggur merah di dekat jendela, Park Chanyeol sedang bermain miniatur golf, sementara Kim Jongin dan Kim Jonghyun berada di sofa kulit, mengobrol dengan Lay. Ketika ia melihat Kim Jongin, Luhan otomatis menjauh, tapi dia ditarik lebih dekat oleh Do Kyungsoo, yang mempererat cengkeramannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Tak terpikirkan kau akan datang terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau sampai di sini tepat waktu. Ayo bantu kita meyakinkan Jongin. Dia mengatakan dia tidak akan pergi malam ini," Lay merengek kepada Do Kyungsoo sebelum melihat seseorang di pelukan erat kyungsoo. "Kalian berdua? Kerja bagus, kawan." Lay berubah menyeringai, seolah-olah ia tidak berpikir temannya bisa melakukannya.

Karena kata-kata Lay, Kim Jongin, yang bersandar ke sofa dan melihat keluar jendela, mengembalikkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ia tiba-tiba pucat, alisnya berkerut erat.

"Mari aku perkenalkan, ini... kekasihku, Luhan. Dan ini adalah Lay, CEO SMS. ku yakin kau sudah tahu yang lain."

Luhan sudah terkejut oleh pemandangan di depannya, dan sekarang dia bahkan lebih linglung, ia hanya mampu mengangguk canggung. Bahkan, ia akan melalui tercekat secara mental didalam. Jika ada lubang dilantai, dia akan mengubur dirinya di sana tanpa berpikir kembali.

"Oooh, aku belum melihatmu dalam beberapa hari dan kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku sangat cemburu. Ayo, duduk." Park Chanyeol berjalan ke sofa, sesuatu yang tersembunyi berada dalam nada bicaranya. Sehun tidak berada disisinya. Luhan sangat ingin menonjok wajah itu, tapi ia menahan itu karena ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa prioritasnya saat ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan saudara iparnya. Dia menarik kemeja Do Kyungsoo , mengisyaratkan dia untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

Wu Fan hanya menunjukkan pandangan tidak peduli terhadap keributan di ruang ini sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kim Jongin diam sepanjang waktu, mata dinginnya tertuju ke tempat lain.

"Sebenarnya, Lay, aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang sesuatu. Paparazi yang kau sandera hari itu sebenarnya saudara ipar Luhan. Bisakah kau membiarkan dia pergi?" Do Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan baik-baik sambil mengangkat gelas di meja kopi.

Lay tidak goyah dalam senyumnya. Dia dengan santai menanggapinya mata tulus Do Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak 'menyandranya'. Aku tidak melakukan kekerasan. Hanya saja aku sedikit suka laki-laki kecil itu, jadi aku ingin dia untuk bermain denganku malam ini. Kau tidak akan keberatan, kan? " Lay beralih ke Luhan, senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya, tapi Luhan jelas bisa merasakan bujukan dalam suaranya.

Luhan terpaksa menjawab, mengerutkan kening, "Karena kau menatawarkan, aku akan sangat menghargai itu."

"Kau sekarang adalah 'kekasih tercinta'nya Kyungsoo kami, sebagai temannya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberikan saudara iparmu kesulitan? Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya."

Lay bangkit dan menawarkan segelas anggur untuk Luhan, ia ingin menolak tapi tetap menerimanya setelah berpikir sebentar. Meskipun demikian, karena pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan terakhir kali ia dapatkan berada di hadapan orang-orang ini, Luhan tidak minum itu.

Lay dan Park Chanyeol terkikih ketika mereka melihat Luhan tidak membuat tanda-tanda ingin meminumnya. Kim Jongin berbalik dan menatap Luhan, matanya menusuk dan membunuh. Luhan dengan cepat memalingkan muka, hanya untuk menemui mata Do Kyungsoo yang terpaku pada dirinya. Do Kyungsoo menjadikan itu sebagai chemistry dan mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai bagian belakang kepala Luhan.

Adegan canggung ini tiba-tiba berubah saat Wu Fan tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Apakah dia memakan makanannya ketika kau mengiriminya makanan hari ini?" Wu Fan mendekati Lay, dengan gelas anggur di tangannya dan benar-benar mengabaikan Luhan.

"Tidak. Selain berteriak minta tolong, ia memuntahkan apasaja makanan yang kita beri." Lay menyingkirkan senyumnya dan menatap Wu Fan serius. "Biarkan dia pergi. Atau setidaknya lepaskan ikatan dia. Orang-orang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia mungkin mengalami infeksi. Kau sudah melakukan 'hukuman' mu lagi pula. Dia mungkin benar-benar akan mati jika kau terus seperti ini."

Mereka membahas soal hidup dan mati secaranacuh tak acuh, seolah-olah itu permainan, seakan Luhan tidak ada. Sesuatu mendesak di dalam diri Luhan saat ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang begitu tak beruntung diperlakukan seperti mainan oleh orang-orang ini.

"Itu karena dia begitu sangat keras kepala kepadaku dan tidak menyerah sama sekali! Jika aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti siapa bosnya, aku akan menghabisinya," Wu Fan menjawab dingin. Luhan merasakan menggigil disekujur punggungnya, tapi selain dia, tidak ada yang bereaksi berbeda, seolah-olah mereka sudah biasa dengan ini.

 _Kalian benar benar bajingan_ , pikir Luhan. Pikirnya tambah tidak nyamandi saat ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang malan ini dengan suasana seperti ini, apalagi membiarkan Kim Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya tapi memperlakukan dia seperti tidak tampak dengan tatapan wajah yang kosong. Saat itu, telepon Kim Jongin berbunyi, dan terus berdering saat ia mengabaikannya. Teman-temannya mengintip ID pemanggil di layarnya: _Diana_. Mereka saling memandang dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun, memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kau harus menghubunginya kembali, atau dia akan melapor ke ibu dan mengatakan kau mengabaikannya." Kim Jonghyun menepuk saudaranya di bahu dengan enggan.

Kim Jongin menatap layar yang berkedip teleponnya, dan kemudian matanya berbalik ke Luhan, yang berada di sebelah Do Kyungsoo. Dian tiba-tiba mengambil teleponnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Karena kekuatan dan fakta bahwa lantai ini terbuat dari marmer hitam keras favorit Lay, telepon itu hancur berkeping-keping tidak bisa diperbaiki, suara pecahannya dengan tajam terdengar ke telinga semua orang.

Kim Jonghyun menyentuh hidungnya dan bangkit. Meskipun menjadi kakak, dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam drama ini. Sisanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dan menyarankan perubahan tempat. Lay melihat bagaimana kesalnya Kim Jongin dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin tidak ada niat dantidak bisa meyakinkan temannya itu untuk pergi ke STB, sehingga ia membuat keputusan untuk mengubah tempat ke atap SMS. Park Chanyeol menelepon ke Kim Joonmyun dan memberitahu tahu bahwa dia bisa mengirim 'pelacur' kesana.

Luhan meringis dari dalam diri ketika ia mendengar Park Chanyeol menggunakan kata 'pelacur', tapi ia berhasil menutupiny dengan senyuman kecil untuk orang-orang ini. Katanya, pelacur tidak memiliki hati, dan aktor yang tidak mempunyai emosi─mereka hanya muncul lebih manusiawi di tempat tidur atau di atas panggung. Luhan tahu bahwa setiap kali orang-orang ini meminta mereka untuk keluar bukan karena mereka dihargai sebagai artis, tetapi memperlakukan mereka sebagai mainan, sebagai hiburan. Meskipun ia sudah menyadari ini sejak awal, ia masih merasa mengerikan karna tahu bagaimana tepatnya mereka didefinisikan orang seperti dia.

Luhan mengikuti orang-orang ini ke arah atap. Tidak dipikirkan, ia menoleh ke belakang bahunya, hanya bertemu dengan mata dingin Kim Jongin, mengawasinya. Kim Jongin mengangkat kepalan tangannya, lalu membukanya. Kalung milik Luhan menggantung dari telapak tangannya.

Hati Luhan tercekat dan membeku, tidak bisa bergerak meskipun ia ingin pergi segera dari sanabeberapa saat yang lalu. Do Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berjalan lebih cepat, "Ada apa?"

Dia menatap Do Kyungsoo, dan kemudian berpikir tentang kalung yang ia dianggap lebih berharga daripada hidupnya sendiri. Dia berseru, "Kau pergi ke duluan, aku... aku ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dulu."

Do Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, tapi tidak menanyainya. Dia menawarkan "Aku akan menunggumu di sana" sebelum bergabung dengan Lay dan yang lainnya berjalan ke atap.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Tempat ini begitu tenang dan tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang menggangu.

"Apakah kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja?" Suara dingin Kim Jongin menembus keheningan.

"Kembalikan kalungku!"

Luhan berjalan ke arah Kim Jongin dan mencoba meraih kalung di tangannya. Kim Jongin melangkah mundur dan menarik kalung itu kembali ke telapak tangannya.

"Aku tanya, apakah kamu benar-benar melakukan ini dengan sengaja?!"

Kim Jongin mencengkeram siku Luhan dan melemparkan dia ke sofa. Dia melonggarkan kerahnya dan menghimpit Luhan dengan lututnya tepat di selangkangannya.

"Apakah kau begitu bodoh? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang dekat denganku? hah?"

Kim Jongin berteriak lebih keras dan lebih keras, menghipitnya lebih kuat dan lebih kuat dengan lututnya.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Jika kau mengembalikan kalungku, aku berjanji, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi!"

Tanpa efek obat itu saat ini, Luhan memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Dia mencoba bangkit dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya saat ia menendang Jongin di tulang rusuknya. Tendangan yang membuat marah Kim Jongin, yang segera menekan kaki Luhan di bawah tubuhnya, menahan ia di tempat.

"Apakah aku masih dapat mempercayaimu?"

Mata merah Kim Jongin entah kenapa menggambarkan kejahatan. Ini bukan seorang pria baik dan _gentle_ di film, bukan juga bintang yang rendah hati yang memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik di set, dan pasti bukan artis yang profesionalisme yang pernah Luhan hormati. Kim Jongin sekarang seperti jelmaan iblis, sebuah rakasa yang kewarasannya ditutupi kegelapan.

Suara Do Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan terdengar dari luar pintu. Luhan hendak menjawab ketika Kim Jongin meletakkan tangannya di atas mulutnya. Dia dengan cepat menyeret Luhan ke belakang sofa sebelum mendesak dirinya ke bawah di atas Luhan. Mereka merasakan Do Kyungsoo masuk dan berjalan ke dalam kamar kecil, kemudian mencari di sekitar ruang tamu. Karena tempat itu terlalu besar dan Kim Jongin melakukan pekerjaan yang sempurna pada saat menyembunyikan mereka berdua, Do Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyadari samar-samar panggilan minta tolong dari Luhan.

Kim Jongin menatap pria di bawahnya, wajahnya memerah karena tertahan. Tanpa persiapan, dia menurunkan celana Luhan dan langsung mendorong masuk ke dalamnya.

Luhan mendesis, mengerang. Dia menautkan alisnya dan menggigit bibirnya, yang mulai berdarah karena ia menggigit dengan keras karena rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, dan ia berpikir bahwa kelenjar air matanya seharusnya menjadi peka karena pertambahan usia, tapi jelas tidak. Saat ini, air mata yang keluar tiba-tiba tanpa berhenti tertarik keluar oleh rasa sakit.

Dia kehilangan kekuatannya dari serangan tiba-tiba dan merobek di dalam tubuhnya, dan tangannya berhenti mendorong Kim Jongin pergi. Ini tidak seperti kenikmatan fisik yang seharusnya, tapi hukuman yang lebih buruk daripada penjara. Setelah menusukkan beberapa kali, Kim Jongin melihat bahwa tubuh di bawahnya kaku, wajahnya kosongan tanpa ekspresi, dan amarahnya yang meledak tiba-tiba membeku, melihat wajah pucat Luhan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kalungku kembali," kata Luhan perlahan sambil memandang Kim Jongin dengan wajah kosong. Kim Jongin segera menekan tangan kanan Luhan yang terentang, menjepit bagian bawah saat ia tiba-tiba menusuk-nusukkan serangannya tanpa ampun, meskipun sedikit lebih lembut dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia membenci wajah Luhan ini, ketidak peduliannya, kegigihan masih tersembunyi di bawah wajahnya. Ini membuatnya ingin merobek dan rusak setiap pertahanan terakhir orang ini bahkan lebih, untuk melihat seperti apa yang dia jika tanpa semangat hidup.

Tumbukan antara dua badan itu membawa gairah lebih─itu memberi sebuah keputusasaan tak tertahankan. Darah merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan itu seperti bunga mekar di wajah pucat bercahaya itu. Kim Jongin, yang selalu menghindari ciuman dalam hubungan fisik semata, tiba-tiba ia membungkuk, menjilati daerah merah itu. Itu hanya sebuah jilatan, tapi rasa metalik itu cepat menyebar di lidahnya seperti nyala api. Itu seperti candu, membuatnya ingin lebih.

Jadi dia menjilatnya lagi, hanya darah. Tapi setelah itu dia mulai mengisap, dan kemudian menyelimuti mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bibir dan lidahnya secara brutal menyerang mulut tertutup Luhan, mencongkelnya terbuka, mengisap napas terakhirnya, kedua pasang bibir menaut. Setengah-manis, Setengah pahit rasa darah tercampur itu dengan sesuatu yang lain yang membuka setiap pori dalam tubuh Kim Jongin. Dia merasa seolah-olah dia berada di surga.

Luhan, di sisi lain, terasa getaran di seluruh badannya saat ia diam saja menerima apa yang dirasakan seperti hukuman. Dia merasa seperti dunia benar-benar kosong, dan dia tampaknya mendengar suara di telinganya: _bernapas... jangan tenggelam..._

Dia pikir dia mungkin mati, karena ia merasa seperti berada di neraka.


	13. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 – Conquest**

* * *

Pertemuan ini bisa berlangsung berkat Lay. Semua orang benar-benar sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini, hampir tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya dari jadwal mereka yang padat, tapi hari ini kebetulan ulang tahunnya Lay, dan sudah bertahun-tahun mereka merayakan bersama-sama. Lay mengusulkan pesta tahun ini secara mendadak, dengan alasan karena mereka semua akan menyebar ke berbagai tempat dengan segera, sehingga tahun ini mereka harus berkumpul bersama-sama di ulang tahunnya. Demi pesta ini, Wu Fan dan Park Chanyeol membatalkan beberapa _meeting_ nya, dan bahkan Do Kyungsoo mengubah tanggal rilis album barunya. Sebagai teman terdekat Lay, kakak-beradik Kim jelas akan datang. Tapi setelah Park Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kim Jongin, belakangan ia dengan tegas menolak untuk berpartisipasi, meskipun ia sudah datang ke kantor Lay.

Dan kemudian mereka bisa memahami itu.

Meskipun terjadi perubahan mendadak pada tempat acara, untungnya cuaca hari ini bagus, tidak terlalu berangin di atap. Personil hotel juga sangat kompeten, karena mereka mampu menyiapkan keperluan pesta dengan rapi saat diberitahu secara mendadak. Atap hotel yang kosong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riuh dan glamor dengan kedatangan sekelompok wanita yang Park Chanyeol undang, dan para tamu menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya dan hiburan lainnya. Tamu yang datang semakin banyak seiring waktu. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin dan Luhan masih menghilang.

Dua orang gadis berada di lengan Park Chanyeol, satu di setiap sisi, sambil minum-minum. Do Kyungsoo berada di atap, tapi matanya terus melihat ke pintu keluar, sibuk dengan sesuatu yang lain. Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar dan pergi ke bawah untuk mencari Luhan. Wu Fan dan Lay berdiri di samping dengan minuman di tangannya sambil bercakap-cakap tentang merger FANSL baru-baru ini. Di tengah percakapan mereka, seorang staf datang ke Lay dan menggumankan sebuah laporan di telinganya. Mata Lay tetap pada Wu Fan, tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Dia menyuruh staf pergi dan berdeham.

"Huang Zitao baru saja menggigit tangan seorang staf. Mungkin kau ingin pergi mengeceknya?" Lay bergeser merapat ke Wu Fan, tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya karena kebisingan di sekitar.

Wu Fan mengerutkan alisnya. Dia meneguk minumannya sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja di dekatnya. Lay menawarkan untuk menemaninya, tapi Wu Fan menolak.

"Kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan hal-hal seperti ini."

Setelah jeda, Wu Fan melanjutkan ketika ia berhenti melangkah dan merapihkan lengan bajunya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana melatih binatang buas menjadi jinak? Mencambuk, dan terus mencambuknya," katanya dengan yang suara rendah tetap terdengat menusuk.

Lay mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan oleh karena itu dia diam saja, sedikit merinding di punggungnya. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, ia tahu bahwa karena perselisihan keluarga, sikap acuh tak acuh Wu Fan bertambah dan berubah menjadi kekejaman, tapi dia tidak tahu persis bagaimana temannya bisa menjadi begitu dingin sampai Huang Zitao datang. Sebagai teman, Lay tiba-tiba merasa cukup beruntung. Setelah semua, menjadi musuh bagi seseorang seperti Wu Fan dijamin seumur hidup pasti sengsara.

Melewati kerumunan yang liar, wajah Wu Fan berubah menjadi semakin mencekam seperti cahaya memudar di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya dan ingin mengatakan halo langsung terintimidasi oleh auranya dan memberikannya jalan. Dia berjalan ke lift dan menekan 7. Orang-orang yang sudah berada di dalam lift segera membungkuk dan keluar ketika Wu Fan masuk.

* * *

 _Di mata Wu Fan, hanya ada dua jenis orang di dunia ini: yang kuat dan yang lemah.  
Yang kuat akan selalu memerintah yang lemah, dan lemah hanya bisa bertahan hidup di bawah kedudukan yang kuat. Ini adalah filosofi yang ia miliki setelah hidup bertahun-tahun. Ini berhasil di masa lalu, dan tetap berlaku hingga hari ini. Adapun Huang Zitao, Wu Fan tidak pernah menginginkan untuk melakukan sesuatu ke dia. Dia hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran untuk kekacauannya. Setelah 'hukuman', Wu Fan sedang menunggu dia untuk dengan jelas melakukan sesuatu─berlutut dan memohon pengampunan. Dia tidak menduga bahwa orang bodoh ini akan bertahan meskipun status dia lebih rendah, atau bahkan melawan dan mencaci "Persetan, Wu Fan."_

 _Itu merupakan definisi yang sempurna dari kata menyebalkan._

 _Mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar tanpa henti, Huang Zitao sudah lemas setelah semalam 'latihan intens', meskipun efek obat telah memudar. Wu Fan dengan cepat memilih menangani kekerasan dengan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan permainan menjengkelkan ini. Dia memegang tangan gelisah Huang Zitao yang terborgol di laci, awalnya disiapkan oleh hotel sebagai sex toy untuk tamu, untuk membelenggu mereka ke tempat tidur. Kemudian ia menggunakan dasinya untuk mengikat kaki Zitao._

 _Jadi Wu Fan berpikir bahwa itu dapat memecahkan masalah. Tapi mulut Huang Zitao ini masih mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Wu Fan melepas kemejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menutup suara mengganggu itu. Dia menyaksikan orang yang diikat di tempat tidur itu terus meronta-ronta, dan mengerutkan kening. Dia beranjak ke tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengenakan celananya, dan kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok._

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Wu Fan dengan seorang pria, semua para lelaki 'bottom' yang cocok untuk berhubungan sex dan itu selalu hanya sebagai sebuah_ _pemenuhan_ _kebutuhan nafsu dengan_ _persetujuan bersama dua belah pihak_ _._ _Dia hanya menyetubuhi Huang Zitao dengan kemarahan─orang itu bukan tipenya. Itu adalah murni kecelakaan. Adapun membawanya ke hotel, ia melakukannya supaya tidak dibilang pengecut di depan teman-temannya yang menghasut dia. Dia pikir itu hanya akan menjadi one-night stand, dan ia akan memberitahu Huang Zitao untuk pergi sesegera mungkin setelah ia terbangun. Tapi hal pertama yang orang itu lakukan di pagi hari malah menggigit Wu Fan seperti anjing rabies. Melihat dari mata merah Huang Zitao, Wu Fan menyeringai dengan perasaan yang familiar. Kejadian ini benar-benar mengingatkan dia tentang Chief._

 _Chief adalah harimau Benggala putih yang ayah Wu Fan peroleh melalui koneksi luar negeri dan memberinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ketika ia berusia ke-12. Ketika baru tiba di rumah Wu Fan, Chief masih kecil, tapi sudah cukup ganas. Tidak hanya tidak suka orang asing, tetapi juga akan menggeram dan mencoba untuk menggigit pemiliknya tanpa alasan. Pelatih binatang pribadi yang mereka sewa menyerah, menyarankan kepada ayah Wu Fan untuk menggembalikannya. Kelihatannya, kedepannya harimau ini akan menyakiti seseorang di masa depan. Wu Fan yang berumur 12 tahun membuat keputusan dan memecat pelatih atas nama ayahnya. Dia menghabiskan waktu dua minggu dan menjinakkan harimaunya menggunakan cambuk dan tongkat panjang._

 _Selama bertahun-tahun, ia telah menggunakan cara ia menjinakkan harimau untuk membuat 'penaklukan' disana sini. Cambuk yang ia gunakan akhirnya memunculkan generasi ketiga 'tangan besi' di rumah Wu. Ketika Wu Fan belajar di USA, Chief tidak akan mengikuti perintah dari orang lain, dan pelayan rumah mencoba berkali-kali menembaknya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Wu Fan masih terus menyembunyikan harimaunya, meskipun ia berpikir bahwa makhluk seperti Chief mungkin diburu dari dunia ini. Setelah sebuah 'pleasure ride' yang kebetulan, tak di duga ia menemukan seseorang yang mirip seperti Chief, termasuk beberapa kesamaan, mata yang menantang._

 _Wu Fan mematikan rokoknya saat ia membuat keputusan tanpa berpikir─jinakan dia. Menggunakan cambuk dan pukulan. Dia menghabiskan waktu dua minggu untuk Chief, jadi ini tidak akan memakan waktunya beberapa hari dengan seseorang penolak seperti ini yang tak sebanding dengan harimau. Tapi Wu Fan gagal memperhitungkan perbedaan fisik antara manusia dan harimau. Dalam waktu dua hari, Huang Zitao menjad lebih lemah daripada yang telah di antisipasi. Seekor binatang liar yang terikat dan menggigit, dan mengejutkan ternyata Huang Zitao mirip seperti itu._

* * *

Staf kebersihan berdiri di pintu kamar memegang Huang Zitao yang bergegas ke Wu Fan karena mereka melihat dia keluar dari lift. Sebelum mereka membuka mulut mereka, Wu Fan sudah lebih dahulu mengambil dompetnya dan menulis cek untuk diberikan kepada staf yang digigit. Kemudian ia menyuruh mereka pergi. Saat ia membuka pintu, bau tajam darah langsung merasuki hidungnya. Huang Zitao menatap Wu Fan, darah menetes mulut nya. Meskipun kelaparan selama berhari-hari dan kekuatannya berkurang, keangkuhan masih terus-menerus terlihat di matanya, sungguh membuat jengkel Wu Fan.

Dia menendang pintu hingga tertutup dan segera melepas dasinya dan melepas jasnya. Dia berlutut ke Huang Zitao. Dengan setiap pergerakan Huang Zitao, dia menamparnya di wajah, ke tempat di mana Huang Zitao mulai berdarah di sudut-sudut mulutnya.

Setelah diikat di tempat tidur selama dua hari, Huang Zitao telah berganti pakaian dengan piyama oleh staf. Wu Fan menarik celana piyamanya sambil menjepit kembali tubuh yang meronta-ronta.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" Wu Fan bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sangat seperti aku ingin membunuhmu!" Huang Zitao geram dengan gigi terkatup, suaranya serak karena kekurangan makanan atau minum.

Seolah-olah dia sudah mengetahui jawaban ini, Wu Fan mencengkeram pinggangnya dan menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah Huang Zitao. Dia manaruh lengannya di depan mulut Zitao, seolah-olah menyuruh dia untuk menggigitnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Huang Zitao menancapkan giginya dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Wu Fan mengerutkan kening, tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan lengannya. Dia hanya melihat lengannya berdarah saat ia mulai menusuk-nusuknya dengan dorongan yang lebih cepat.

"Aku akan melepaskan kau ketika kau berhenti menggigit."

Wu Fan mengunakan lengannya untuk menahan pinggang Huang Zitao bahkan erat dan terus menusuknya lebih keras dan lebih keras. Huang Zitao tidak akan melepaskan gigitannya sekarang ketika musuhnya berdarah. Dia ingin mencabik-cabik orang ini dengan giginya, menguras darahnya dan membunuhnya.

Ketika seseorang menjadi sangat keras kepala terhadap sesuatu, dia cenderung melupakan sesuatu yang lain yang sama pentingnya. Anggota tubuh Wu Fan yang beradu dengan Huang Zitao telah berlumuran darah karena beradu hebat. Seperai putih kini berlumuran dua sumber darah, bergabung menjadi satu aliran yang menuntut. Rasa sakit berubah menyatu dalam perwujudan menyala karena keduanya dihinggapi kemarahan yang irasional.

Setelah mengeluarkan dua kali geraman, Huang Zitao akhirnya melepas gigitannya saat ia pingsan, dan Wu Fan menarik diri dari tubuhnya. Sepintas, tatapannya jatuh pada lengan yang berlumuran darah karena meronta-meronta dalam borgol, dan kemudian ia melihat bekas gigitan berjarak beberapa inci dari lengannya. Dia berpikir Huang Zitao pasti menggigitnya sekuat penderitaannya. Orang ini bahkan akan melakukan apa saja.

Dia bangkit dan mengambil kumpulan kunci dari saku dalam bajunya. Lalu ia membuka borgol Huang Zitao dan membuka ikatan kakinya. Dia berbisik ke telinga laki-laki yang pingsan.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa."

Wu Fan mengenakan celananya dan menelepon staf hotel dari telepon kamar.

Ini bukan karena Wu Fan lelah menjinakkan Huang Zitao, ia juga tidak kehabisan cara untuk melakukannya. Dia tahu benar bahwa Huang Zitao adalah manusia dan berbeda dengan Chief, dan manusia adalah makhluk yang relatif rapuh. Dia tidak ingin mengakhiri hidup Huang Zitao sebelum membuatnya menyaksikan dan menyadari tentang ketidaksetaraan yang ada di dunia ini─itu bukan tujuan utama Wu Fan. Pada dasarnya, saat ini hanya pemanasan.

Ketika Wu Fan meninggalkan kamar, ia melihat Lay menuruni tangga untuk datang memeriksa dirinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Bahkan jika ia mati, itu tidak akan terjadi di hotelmu," kata Wu Fan datar. Lay dengan gelisah memberikan temannya sebuah pukulan.

"Kapan aku pernah takut tentang itu? Dude, jangan merubah pembicaraan, kau tahu apa yang ku khawatirkan."

Melihat sekelompok staf yang turun dari atap dan menuju ke arah mereka, Wu Fan dan Lay berpindah ke sisi lift yang berbeda. Wu Fan berbicara sambil mereka berjalan, "aku tidak tertarik dengan pria itu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan sensasi menaklukkan seseorang. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, mari kita berhenti berbicara tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Apakah kau lupa bahwa aku membatalkan pertemuan dewan untukmu. _Let's go,_ _Birthday boy_. "

Lay mengamati perubahan wajah Wu Fan dari seluruh percakapan ini. Untuk beberapa alasan, perasaan menyenangkan terlihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Saat ini, yang paling ia khawatirkan tentang Wu Fan adalah ia mengulangi kesalahan seperti tahun-tahun lalu, semua karena nalurinya untuk mengejar sensasi penaklukan. Waktu itu, orang lain berakhir mati di tempat tidur SMS.


	14. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 – Coercion**

* * *

Lay baru saja memberikan pidato singkatnya di atas panggung, berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah datang hari ini, sebagai ucapan penutupnya 'nikmati pesta ini!' seperti bom, memicu sorak-sorai kerumunan tamu menjadi kegilaan yang memuncak. Beberapa gadis berjalan menuju panggung dan mulai menggiring Lay. Meskipun ia jarang mengunjungi klub malam dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, memori masa lalunya tentang waktu yang menyenangkan membanjiri dia, rasanya langsung mengirim dia kedalam hiruk-pikuk yang dipengaruhi oleh orang-orang yang menonton dia dari deretan para tamu. Park Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa wanita yang sedang menempel padanya sambil menatap teleponnya. _Anak ini tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan-ge nya dan meninggalkanku, kan?_ Lamunannya membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"President Park~ apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Seorang supermodel baru, Suri, bertanya sambil merajuk, bersuara manis sambil memeluk lengan Park Chanyeol. Dia lalu meminum minumannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suri, sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pikir kau cantik. Dan aku menyukainya." Dia menariknya mendekat padanya dan menghirup bau aroma parfumnya sambil meremas pantatnya.

Kim Joonmyun,sebagai moderator acara, datang ke Park Chanyeol. Mengabaikan pemandangan cabul di depannya seolah-olah ia telah biasa oleh itu, ia langsung berbicara ke telinga Park Chanyeol melaporakan keseluruhan dari hari ini, "Semua orang di sini kecuali Luhan."

Tangan Park Chanyeol terus bergerak meremas sambil santai menjawab, "Oh, oke." Kim Joonmyun tampaknya bingung dengan ketidakpedulian bosnya. Bagaimapun juga, ia beberapa kali cukup stress bahwa Luhan harus datang. Meskipun demikian, Kim Joonmyun menggeleng pada pertanyaannya sendiri dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian pergi.

Mengapa Park Chanyeol ingin mengundang Luhan? Jawabannya adalah sederhana. Pertama, itu jelas bahwa Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo keduanya menaruh beberapa bentuk perhatian terhadap Luhan. Sebagai teman baik mereka berdua, Park Chanyeol akan mendukung salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil. Kedua, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Oh Sehun bahwa orang yang dia suka sudah menjadi incaran orang lain, jadi dia seharusnya menyerah dan menjadi 'mainan' Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ia salah menilai dua hal. Salah satunya adalah bahwa hubungan Luhan dengan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo terlalu rumit yang lainnya adalah bahwa Oh Sehun merubah pikirannya ditengah jalan. Setelah memasuki ruangan hotel dalam perjalanan menuju ke atap, ia mulai memikirkan pikiran keduanya dan ia benar-benar menendang tepat di selangkangan Park Chanyeol sebelum melarikan diri. Mengingat kejadian ini, Park Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. _Anak ini benar-benar sungguh menarik._

Sambil menyeringai, ia mengirim teks ke Oh Sehun sebagai upaya untuk mengganggunya.

 _Jadi tentang foto-foto seksi mu... bagaimana kalau aku meng-uploadnya ke internet? Dengan uang yang aku miliki di MON, jika aku memasukkannya kedalam CD, itu seharusnya menjual, kan? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Luhan? Ku harap dia bisa menemukan sesuatu di Mars._

Setelah ia mengirimkan pesan singkat, ia juga melampirkannya dengan gambar yang paling menggoda dari Oh Sehun di mana ia benar-benar telanjang.

Park Chanyeol memberikannya maksimal dua jam dari waktu ia mengirim pesan singkat dengan gambar terlampir untuk waktu Oh Sehun membalasnya. Tapi dua jam telah berlalu dan ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari Oh Sehun di mana pun. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan datang menghampiri Park Chanyeol─ia hanya merasa benar-benar kesal. Seolah mencoba untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan ini, ia meraih bagian atas wanita itu dan kemudian mulai meremas payudaranya yang lembut.

"Jadi... President Park... bisakah aku syuting drama itu?"

Wanita itu bersandar ke lekukan lehernya, menghisap, sambil terus menekannya. Jika bukan karena kerumunan tamu yang datang, ia mungkin sudah menelanjangi dan menawarkan diri kepadanya.

"Tentu... jika kau melakukan pekerjaan yang memuaskan."

Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat wanita itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, membuat wanita itu berteriak kaget, yang untungnya tenggelam oleh suara keras dentuman musik. Hanya ketika ia hendak melanjutkan, seseorang mendekatinya membuatnya memperdalam senyuman di wajahnya.

Melihat Oh Sehun datang mendekat ke arahnya, Park Chanyeol merapatkan wanita itu dengan dirinya, posturnya tidak berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang kemarin malam. Saat itu, di bawah pengaruh obat, tubuh lentur Oh Sehun menunjukkan kepadanya semua posisi yang mungkin dua orang bisa masuk, termasuk posisi 'cowboy' yang menjadi candu untuk Park Chanyeol. Dia ingat bagaimana di bawah cahaya meredup, Oh Sehun mencengkeram lengannya saat ia duduk dibawah dirinya, _soft opening_ -nya menjepitnya disekitar anggota tubuhnya, membawa mereka ke dalam beberapa gelombang klimaks saat ia bergoyang dan sebagainya.

* * *

 _Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Park Chanyeol ingin menyimpan ingatan kejadian itu, kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menemukan tubuh lain yang bisa semenyenangkan Sehun yang begitu sempurna, tapi setidaknya dia akan memiliki sesuatu yang di ingat saat masturbasi sendiri. Dan Park Chanyeol mengunakan teleponnya dan mengambil gambar tampang mempesona Oh Sehun ketika ia sedang penetrasi, cara Sehun bergoyang dan mengerang karena dia, dan bagaimana dia tidak sabar mencari ciumannya sambil menopang kakinya di atasnya..._

 _Setelah bertahun-tahun 'tidur' disana-sini, Park Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya, mengalami bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan penyatuan yang sempurna dari dua badan malam itu. Setiap kali tubuh Oh Sehun beradu dengan tubuhnya, hal itu membuatnya gila. Pada saat itu, ia ingin itu semua terus terjadi, untuk tetap membuat lelaki itu hidup di bawah kekuasaan di jurang kebejatannya._

 _Bahkan, pertama kalinya ia melihat Oh Sehun dan Luhan, dia bisa tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan, seseorang yang diam-diam ia suka tapi ia malu untuk menunjukkan. Selama pertemuan awal, seseorang yang Park Chanyeol tatap bukanlah Luhan, tetapi Oh Sehun, yang menatap Luhan lembut, meskipun ia dengan cepat akan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan benda apapun yang tersedia saat Luhan berbalik tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba, Park Chanyeol tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan tercekit di sekitar kepalanya dan tertawa diam-diam ketika melihat adegan ini. Dia melihat ini lebih menarik daripada beberapa peran atau adegan TV show yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia berpikir tiba-tiba dan termenung seperti ini jika malu, pria yang rapuh ini sedang dipaksakan.._

 _Setelah tujuh atau delapan kali berturut-turut pada malam itu, Park Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada tubuh lentur itu. Dia pikir Oh Sehun akan menjadi teman seks yang baik. Tapi ketika pagi datang, Oh Sehun panik saat ia melihat dirinya telanjang dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, tapi malah jatuh dari tempat tidur, benar-benar terkespos._

 _"Kau.. kau... kau... aku... aku... aku..." Oh Sehun mulai gagap tak jelas. Dia ingin berdiri, tapi kakinya melemah,membuat dia langsung jatuh kembali ke lantai. Park Chanyeol bangun di tempatnya dan mengangkut Oh Sehun kembali di tempat tidur. Dia menahan si tubuh gemetar dengan badan rampingnya._

 _"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Bukankah kau mendesah tadi malam?"_

 _Bibir Park Chanyeol menyelinap kedalam bibir Oh Sehun, tapi yang lebih muda mengertakkan giginya karena naluri mempertahankan dirinya meskipun ketakutan, mencegah masuknya lidah Park Chanyeol. Lalu entah dari mana, ia menangis._

 _Park Chanyeol menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat sosok yang tadi malam sepenuhnya kooperatif sebelum sekarang tiba-tiba menunjukkan perlawanan yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia tiba-tiba kehilangan minat. Dia melirik Oh Sehun dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dengan tidak memandang Oh Sehun yang sedang menangis dan menjadi kacau, dia mulai berpakaian._

 _"Kenapa kau membuatnya tampak seperti aku diperkosamu? Tadi malam, kau yang terus berkata, 'jangan dikeluarkan, berikan itu padaku!'"_

 _Keahlian tingkat dewanya dalam urusan hal seperti ini secara konsisten telah diakui selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan dipuja oleh orang-orang yang telah mengalaminya. Siapapun─wanita atau pria─akan senang untuk dapat beberapa ronde dari dia._ Apakah kepala anak ini terbentur atau sesuatu? Dia harusnya merasa terhormat untuk tidur denganku bukannya menggerutu tentang hal seperti itu!, _pikirnya pahit._

 _"Tapi kau dengan jelas meracuniku!"_

 _Tangisan Oh Sehun semakin menjadi. Semakin dia berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan orang ini tadi malam, semakin dirinya merasa malu._

 _"Hei, tidak ada yang memaksa kau untuk minum, kau menawarkannya sendiri."_

 _Park Chanyeol mencibir, dan Oh Sehun tertegun tak berkata-kata. Pada saat itu, semua yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah mencoba untuk menggantikan Luhan untuk minum dan menjauhi dia dari bahaya yang memungkinkan, dan sekarang Oh Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaan Luhan, sementara ia sendiri menjadi target dari seorang bajingan horny. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan sedikit kegagahannya di depan orang yang dia suka, dan selalu berakhir sebagai sesuatu yang ia hampir tidak beres._

 _Pikiran ini membuat Oh Sehun menangis, membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal, dan dengan segera dibasahi dengan air mata._

 _Merasa semakin kesal karena raungannya, Park Chanyeol membentak, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan mengupload semua video yang ku rekam tadi malam ke internet! Kemudian Luhan yang kau sukai akan keluar dari pekerjaannya selamanya! "_

 _Oh Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan menarik wajahnya dari bantal, menganga menatap Park Chanyeol._ Video? Orang yang ku sukai, Luhan? _, dia mempertanyakan diam-diam, bingung._

 _Akhirnya Oh Sehun sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain menunggu. Melihat bagaimana Oh Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan luar biasa tegang, Park Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menemukan sebuah trik yang sangat berguna, salah satu yang trik yang lebih baik daripada melempar tulang untuk anjing yang berliur. Seolah-olah ketagihan dengan sensasi bermain di trik ini, dia menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dia mengangkat Oh Sehun dari tempat tidur dengan lengan gemetar, dan menyerang bibirnya tanpa peringatan._

 _Kali ini, Oh Sehun masih melebarkan matanya pada ciuman tiba-tibanya, tapi mulutnya tanpa sadar mulai membuka dibawah pandangan mengancam Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menyerang mulut Sehun dalam kegilaannya, secara langsung menautkan kontak badannya. Intensitas ciuman mengirim Oh Sehun menjadi linglung dan bingung. Akhirnya, Park Chanyeol melepaskan Sehun yang terengah-engah, berseri-seri, "Jadilah apaan teman seks ku, dan videomu dan Luhan akan aman."_

 _Oh Sehun itu tertegun dengan tawaran ini. Dia merasa seolah-olah dia telah terkena petir dan kepalanya terbelah dua._

 _Park Chanyeol tidak membuatnya tetap tinggal; sebaliknya, ia diberi waktu 24 jam untuk berpikir tentang hal itu. Tapi setelah ia telah diberikan pemikiran yang cermat dan datang untuk menemukan Park Chanyeol, ia akhirnya melarikan diri dengan panik._

 _Namun demikian, Park Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia akan datang kembali cepat atau lambat. Meskipun Oh Sehun jelas binggung antara dua pilihan, dia masih belum bisa melawan realitas dan apa yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Sebagai orang bodoh yang peduli tentang reputasi dan bahkan cinta, pada akhirnya, ia secara sukarela masuk ke perangkap yang kebetulan ini dirancang dibawah Park Chanyeol_

* * *

Gemerlap kerlap-kerlip lampu tergambar di wajah pucat Oh Sehun.

Park Chanyeol mendongak dari diantara payudara wanita itu dan mengamati pria itu dengan canggung berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah membuat keputusanmu?"

Dia tiba-tiba mendorong wanita itu ke samping dan menarik Oh Sehun ke pangkuannya. Oh Sehun mulai berontak sesuai insting, tapi dia mengertakkan giginya saat ia bertemu mata Park Chanyeol yang meremehkan tapi tetap kukuh. Dia menoleransi lelaki cabul ini meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Mm," Oh Sehun mengendalikan suaranya.

Park Chanyeol membuka paksa pahanya sambil terus mengigit mulutnya, mengisapnya terus menerus. Sampai tubuhnya terpaksa menempel ke dinding, Oh Sehun mengunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menarik dirinya dari mulut Chanyeol yang terus menghisap bibirnya, "Jangan lupa dengan apa yang kau janjikan pada ku." Matanya penuh dengan tekad.

Park Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan bahwa orang yang berada di bawahnya membuka kakinya demi orang lain. Ego laki-laki yang berlebihan membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah pesonanya berkurang atau keterampilannya di tempat tidur memburuk ketika ia harus menggunakan ancaman untuk mengakses tubuh orang lain. Pikiran ini sangat membuatnya kesal. Dia mengisap bibir Oh Sehun dan mengaitkan kaki-kaki Sehun disekitar pinggangnya. Kemudian ia membawa Oh Sehun ke tangga terdekat.

Setelah tenang beberapa saat, gelombang hebat yang lain tiba-tiba menyerang, dan keduanya dengan cepat melucuti pakaiannya sepenuhnya. Diantara lampu yang remang, Oh Sehun menyipitkan mata dan melihat disela telinga Park Chanyeol melihat wajah yang akrab menuruni tangga─Luhan.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

 **ahoy guys! I appreciate you all the comments and supports, i'm doing my best to translate this fiction because i wanna share you guys all the (hurt) feels huhuhu x')  
**

 **awalnya emang nge traslate ini cuma biar ada kerjaan pas liburan hehehe next time mungkin ngepostnya gabisa sesering minggu ini karenaaaaa sudah mau masuk-masuk minggu kuliah hahaha (padahal masi lama deh), makasi semuanya yang udah baca,**  
 **thank you for the support and constructive** **criticism and keep looking forward for this fiction yah xoxo**

 **감사 합니다!**


	15. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 – The so-called lie**

* * *

Di antara remang-remangnya pencahayaan, Luhan mengambil vas terdekat di lantai dan memecahkannya di kepala Kim Jongin. Pada saat itu, Luhan merasa seperti dunia berhenti. Kim Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan marah, darah perlahan merembes melalui jari-jarinya dan menetes ke sudut mata Luhan. Dia mendorong Kim Jongin menjauh dari dirinya dan mencari kalung itu dari saku Jongin. Dia mengabaikan tubuh Kim Jongin yang terhuyung-huyung dan berlari keluar ruangan seolah-olah menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah ia menekan tombol L dalam lift untuk lobi, ia ingat bahwa Lay masih menahan Byun Baekhyun. Jadi Luhan turun dari lift dan menaiki tangga ke atap. Saat itulah ia melihat dua orang dengan terang-terangan melakukan 'suatu hal' di ruangan tempat tangga.

Luhan telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lihat di parkir bawah tanah─Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun─itu semua ilusi. Tidak mungkin bahwa mereka bersama-sama. Namun beberapa jam kemudian, kejadian ini muncul di depan matanya. Luhan tidak akan pernah lebih shock.

Ini terlalu jelas, tidak dapat diragukan. Tidak ada kemungkinan lain.

Sekarang, Luhan sungguh merasa tidak berdaya, secara fisik dan emosional. Meskipun sekarang, Kim Jongin mencela bagaimana tidak tahu malunya dia, Luhan tidak peduli apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Dia percaya bahwa selama ia mengetahuinya dia telah melakukan kebenaran, membuktikan dirinya bahwa orang-orang itu sia-sia. Tapi ketika ia melihat bagaimana tidak berdayanya Oh Sehun di bawah Park Chanyeol, dinding pertahanan dalam dirinya langsung rapuh. Luhan berjalan dan menarik Park Chanyeol menjauh, diikuti oleh pukulan di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya kau mengancam Sehun?! Park Chanyeol, kau bajingan!"

Ketika Luhan hendak memberinya pukulan, Oh Sehun meraih lengannya dari belakang.

"Luhan-ge... aku yang menginginkannya..."

Luhan berbalik dan muak menatap ke dalam Oh Sehun. Hatinya remuk.

Luhan membiarkannya pergi dan mencibir Park Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram lengan Oh Sehun, berteriak putus asa, "Sehun ah! OH SEHUN! Ingat apa yang aku katakan pada hari pertama kau berkerja sebagai asistenku ? kau harus memiliki rasa malu, terutama dalam bisnis yang memalukan ini!" Suaranya meninggi dan mulai menyaring.

Oh Sehun hanya berdiri di sana dan membiarkan Luhan mengguncang bahunya. Dia menggigit sudut bibirnya dan menjawab santai, "Dia bilang dia akan membuatku menjadi artis, itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi asisten aktor B-list, bukan?"

kata-kata dingin tak berperasaan itu membuat Luhan menjadi linglung dan hampir membuatnya limbung. Bahkan Park Chanyeol, yang sedang menonton di samping, ternganga heran. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan ke Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sehun, yang tidak ada perlawanan. Oh Sehun menahan setiap bentuk perilaku ketidaksenonohan darinya.

Luhan melepas tangan Oh Sehun dalam kekalahan. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan.

Apakah itu karena Oh Sehun sedang diancam atau dimanfaatkan, Luhan mempunyai seribu alasan untuk dibicarakan. Dia lebih akan menyinggung Park Chanyeol, dan dia sudah menyerah terhadap kemungkinan bahwa orang-orang bisa mem-blacklist dia di industri. Jika Park Chanyeol telah berbuat tidak-tidak pada Oh Sehun, dia bisa datang ke Luhan, dan mereka bisa mencari solusinya bersama-sama, terlepas dari betapa sulitnya itu. Tapi penjelasan Oh Sehun pada Luhan adalah bahwa ia ingin menjadi terkenal. Ini adalah sesuatu yang Luhan tidak bisa berikan, ia juga tidak memiliki saham untuk menempatkannya.

Setelah kata-kata menusuk Oh Sehun itu, Luhan tanpa sadar menekukkan bibirnya sambil menekan kemarahannya. Dia diam-diam berkata, "kalau begitu aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

Luhan berbalik dan perlahan-lahan kembali ke arah atap. Pada saat ini, Luhan sedang memikirkan pada kenyataan bahwa Oh Sehun, orang yang telah ia diperlakukan sebagai adiknya sendiri, tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Ia ingin bergabung dengan saudara iparnya dan mendapatkan beberapa keadilan untuk semua yang Oh Sehun dapatkan, tapi sekarang ia menyadari bahwa itu tidak perlu. Karena setelahnya, perhatian dan kekhawatiran dia hanya berat pada satu sisi.

Melihat Luhan pergi, tidak sampai ia terlihat menghilang dari kejauhan saat wajah Oh Sehun mulai menunjukkan kesedihan, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena jika ia melakukannya, ia pasti akan memilih untuk menghancurkan Park Chanyeol, bahkan jika itu berarti menghancurkan dirinya sendiri pada saat yang sama. Tapi tentu saja, ia harus membayar harga yang secara tidak langsung mengakhiri karir aktingnya. Oh Sehun tahu lebih baik dari situasi karir orang Luhan saat ini. Dia tidak ingin menyebarkan api ini ke dalam hidup Luhan, api yang mulai terbakar karena kecerobohan dia sendiri.

Park Chanyeol menyaksikan Oh Sehun, yang berada dibelakangnya, bahunya gemetar. Untuk beberapa alasan, sesuatu menggerutu dalam diri Park Chanyeol. Dia merasa seperti dia telah bermain sebagai orang jahat. Dia tertawa dan menggenggam lengan Oh Sehun, yang keras kepala mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Park Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia mengangkat Oh Sehun di pinggangnya dan melemparkan dia ke dinding sebelum dia melawan. Oh Sehun menelan kembali isak tangis ke dadanya, semua untuk membuktikan dirinya tidak benar kepada orang yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau mencoba untuk menjadi orang suci dan itu hampir membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu," gumam Park Chanyeol sambil menghimpitkan seleuruh tubunya kepada lawan bicaranya, sementara tangannya membuat gerakan yang lebih berani.

"Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, akankah kau membiarkan kami pergi?" Oh Sehun berbicara dengan nada menuduh, tersedak air mata.

"Tentu saja... Tidak..." Park Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mengisap leher Oh Sehun, mencicipi dan menikmati seperti vampir yang telah menemukan mangsa yang sempurna.

Oh Sehun menutup matanya. Dia merasa seperti dia sedang ditenun menjadi jaring laba-laba putih oleh suatu kekuatan yang tidak diketahui, dimakan hidup-hidup oleh laba-laba.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun terkejut ketika Lay membuka pintu ke ruang bawah tanah, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri dengan kakinya dan mendekati Lay. Dia berharap bahwa Lay datang untuk membiarkan dia pergi karena dia telah ditusuk tepat hati nuraninya, atau menyadari bahwa bermain-main seperti ini dengannya sungguh membosankan.

"Kau memiliki dua pilihan. Satu, berjalan keluar dari pintu ini dan meninggalkan SMS."

Begitu mendengar ini, tanpa berpikir Byun Baekhyun mulai berjalan keluar pintu. Lay menghentikannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau membiarkan aku pergi?" Byun Baekhyun membentak tidak sabar. Dia membenci orang-orang yang tidak memegang kata-katanya, terutama laki-laki berkuasa yang menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Kau belum mendengar pilihan kedua. Datanglah ke pesta kami, dan aku akan membiarkan kau menggunakan mini-camera. Kau dapat mengambil gambar apa saja dari sisi jelek selebriti," Lay menyeringai, sudut mulutnya menyungging saat ia menambahkan, "Termasuk aku."

Byun Baekhyun berhenti berontak dari genggaman Lay, telinganya bergairah mendengar itu, terutama pada kata-kata terakhir Lay. Setelah dipikir-pikir. Bagaimana mungkin bahwa ia begitu baik, memberinya umpankesempatan besar? Biasanya, Byun Baekhyun akan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang bermimpi. Atau mungkin umpan sebenarnya tidak bisa dimakan?

"Wow, sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu baik? Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini sama sekali."

Byun Baekhyun menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, pura-pura terkejut.

"Aku jelas memiliki beberapa kondisi untuk transaksi ini."

Lay menyeringai sambil membenarkan dasinya. Byun Baekhyun berpikir, _Sekarang kita sampai ke_ _pointnya_ _._

"Kau tahu Kim Byongseong, kan?

"Pemilik Sky City?"

Sky City adalah sebuah hotel yang sebanding dengan SMS. Akhir-akhir ini, SMS dan Sky City sedikit bentrok bersaing untuk sebuah resor properti di pinggiran kota. Meskipun Byun Baekhyun pencari berita hiburan, dia merupakan orang media, setelah semuanya, dia sedikit tahu hal ini.

"Aku sudah mengundangnya ke pestaku hari ini. Apa yang perlu kau lakukan adalah cari sesuatu yang buruk dari dirinya. Jika itu bisa menjadi judul headline besok pagi, aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi di masa mendatang. Jika tidak, bahkan jika aku membiarkan kau pergi hari ini, bagaimanapun juga kau akan dipecat. "

Lay tersenyum sambil menyeringai menatap Byun Baekhyun, yang ditatap langsung jatuh dari langit sembilan. Dia berpikir, _Tidak heran pria manipulatif ini menyekapku sampai sekarang... itu bukan karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti "bakat" yang penting, tetapi hanya karena ia memiliki_ _sebuah_ _kebutuhan._ _Aku_ _akhirnya sudah menyaksikan si legendaris, pembunuh kejam tersenyum._

"Nah, karena kau sudah bicara itu seperti ini, apakah bisa aku katakan tidak?"

Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, menggerutu dalam hati tentang bagaimana menjengkelkannya orang ini. Jelas dia memblokir semua jalan keluar, dan disini dia, pura-pura melakukan kebaikan.

"Tapi aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu―Jika sesuatu terjadi, kau yang akan berurusan dengan itu."

"Tentu saja."

Lay melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Byun Baekhyun, yang dilingkarkan segera mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum mereka mencapai atap, Lay melingkarkan lengannya dengan Baekhyun lagi dan berbisik ke telinganya, "Kau harus seakan-akan dekat denganku, atau orang-orang yang akan mencurigai bagaimana seseorang seperti kau bisa masuk ke sebuah pesta seperti ini."

Lay menaruh kamera kecil berbentuk seperti bros dan disematkan pada baju Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun mengeluh pasrah. Dia berpikir Lay menggunakan pekerjaannya melawan dirinya sendiri, dan ditambah ia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk kalah, sehingga ia tidak protes.

Berjalan menuju kerumunan dalam sebuah rangkulan, orang pertama yang Lay perkenalkan kepada Byun Baekhyun adalah Kim Byongseong, seorang pria paruh baya berusia 40-an. Tidak seperti bajingan kelas atas lainnya yang dikelilingi oleh perempuan, Kim Byongseong anehnya sendiri saja, dan tampak seperti orang yang berintegritas. Ini adalah bermasalah untuk Byun Baekhyun―bagaimana dia akan mendapatkan berita buruk dari seseorang seperti ini?

Lay mengabaikan wajah tidak puas Byun Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke arah Kim Byongseong. Dia tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "Sekarang kalian berdua telah bertemu, kenapa tidak kau ngobrol?" Kemudian ia menepuk bahu keduanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Hehe... halo."

Byun Baekhyun menyapa canggung pria tersebut sementara diam-diam ia memaki Lay berjuta kali. _Apakah_ _kau_ _harus membuatnya sangat jelas bahwa kau ingin mendapatkan_ _berita buruk dari_ _dirinya?_ _Seharusnya paling tidak kau membuat suasana sebelum meninggalkan ku disini_ _? Apa yang harusku lakukan sekarang ?_ Byun Baekhyun pikir pahit.

"Hai," Kim Byongseong tampak sedikit gelisah juga. "Kau terlihat cukup... polos. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pekerjaanmu."

Setelah kurang lebih tiga detik kecanggungan, Kim Byongseong tiba-tiba bergeser lebih dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun, menggesekkan lengannya pada dirinya. Ini perasaan aneh, karena panas tubuhnya yang menyebar sedikit... tidak normal.

Byun Baekhyun pikir dia melihat pekerjaannya sebagai paparazi dan dengan alami menjawab, "Ini sebenarnya tidak seburuk semua orang pikirkan. Orang-orang seperti saya berusaha bertahan dalam kesenjangan, tapi kami memenuhi kebutuhan tertentu dari masyarakat juga."

"Benar, tentu saja."

Kim Byongseong tiba-tiba menarik bahu Byun Baekhyun mendekat, seolah menguji reaksinya. Byun Baekhyun membeku. Dia mendongak dan melihat Lay membuat berkeliling dengan orang banyak tidak jauh, dan ia entah bagaimana bingung. Dari naluri, Byun Baekhyun mencoba untuk keluar dari pelukannya, tapi gagal sebagai orang santai mempertahankan genggamannya.

"Uh... Aku tidak berpikir ini adalah ide yang baik ..."

Byun Baekhyun tertawa datar saat ia menjadi bingung bahwa ini dapat dibilang gaya social yang intim dalam kalangan selebriti. Dia pikir itu _agak_ terlalu intim.

"Apakah karena ada terlalu banyak orang di sini, Kau tidak terbiasa? Tapi kau harus. Sebagai bagian dari pekerjaanmu, apakah kau tidak akrab dengan hal-hal seperti ini?"

Kim Byongseong menggapai ke arah pinggang Byun Baekhyun dan menyelinap melewati kemejanya.

Tiba-tiba, Byun Baekhyun menyadari apa maksudnya.

 _Sialan, dia pikir aku gigolo! Bajingan licik... Aku tidak percaya aku_ _dimanfaatkan_ _lagi._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

sorry for waiting for so long, due to personal reason (i got many final projects at college), i can't update this fic as often as possible. maafkan yahhh :((( minta doanya yah semoga project-project kampusku cepet selesai.

yang sudah komen dan kasih support, terimakasi banyak ya kalian love love love

 **kiss &hug**


End file.
